


My Xeno Academia

by LordSenorslowmo



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 85,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSenorslowmo/pseuds/LordSenorslowmo
Summary: Tasked by The Supreme Kai of Time, several Time Patrollers are told to investigate the sudden reappearance of Universe 6's Earth. The Time Patrollers are told that history for this Earth was completely rewritten, now a world of Heroes and Villains. The Time Patrollers are given free reign over how they fix history for this Earth. Will They succeed and discover what brought about the return of this Earth, or will they fail and this planet fall into darkness
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. The Heroes From Another Time Arrive!

Conton City, the Home of Time Patrollers, defenders of time, and some of the strongest beings alive. The plaza was as busy as ever, patrollers of varying rank running about the place, talking with each other, eating food, and generally having a good time. Though Conton wasn't always this way, if not for the efforts of the Elite Patrollers, the city would've fallen into despair.

These Elite are the strongest out of all the Patrollers. Hand picked by the Supreme Kai of Time herself. Along with these Elite there is Trunks. the first non-godly time traveler, and of course there is the Supreme Kai of Time herself. The Supreme Kai of Time was actually in quite a hurry, people watched as she ran about frantically searching for something, Toki Toki, the bird who creates timelines, following closely behind. She ran from the Time Machine, to the Patroller Academy, but couldn't find whatever it was she was after.

"Ugh, Why now of all times, can't I find any of them! Conton City isn't even that big. this shouldn't be this hard" She hung her head in utter defeat. "If I can't find them, I'll have to send Puddin and Dumplin instead. And they would just end up destroying the place!" As she stood there, head hung in defeat, her head suddenly sprung up.

"That's right! We just got the Conton Radio online, there's no way they'll be able to miss that!" Just as she turned to take off towards the Radio building, the doors to the Patroller Academy opened.There stood Bang and Superior, both seemed confused seeing her. Bang was a saiyan, mute and stoic. He wore sunglasses and dark clothing with a sword at his back. Superior, a dark colored Frieza race shaped android. His dark metal body whirred and clinked slightly when he moved "Supreme Kai? It is quite rare to see you sweating as such" said Superior.

One would think she snapped her neck with how quickly she turned her head. A small groan escaped her lips as she stomped the ground in irritation "Where were you two! I have been looking for all of you everywhere!"

Superior was nonplussed by her anger. "Bang and I were simply training, or sparring as it were, as for the others I am unsure of the whereabouts of the brothers and Dolor, but Guume and Red were the last to see them, and they should be eating something in the Bamboo Forest, Guume enjoys not having to worry about other Majins eating her secret stash of Brownies she keeps hidden in the Time Nest"

She was going to ignore the fact Guume kept Brownies near the Time Scrolls for the time being. "Listen, I have to tell you all something very important, can you please help me find the others?" Her frantic nature changed into desperation, she was exhausted from running about Conton in a fruitless search for the patrollers. Bang nodded as soon as she finished, while Superior crossed his arms. "Though it will be time not spent training, if what you wish to tell us is so important then it might prove to be useful for me, so yes I will aid in finding the brothers and Dolor, Bang, you show her to Guume and Red"

Without another word Superior took off towards the Giant Mushroom fields, while Bang lifted the Supreme Kai onto his back. she rested her head against his as she groaned, she really was tired.

Bang was quick in finding Guume and Red, as both were hidden amongst the tall Bamboo shoots. Guume's cheeks were stuffed as she continued to shove more and more brownies into her mouth, while Red cheered her on. Guume was a carefree Majin with a red body and green eyes. Tundra was equally fun-loving and cheery so they got along famously. Which was odd for a Frieza clan. It was only when the Supreme Kai loudly cleared her throat that the two noticed her, looking like two children found stealing from a cookie jar. Red's hand quickly and frantically started rubbing the back of his neck. "O-oh hey there b-boss didn't see ya there! Me and Guume were just......Doing some endurance training! That's it! Endurance training to see how many brownies she could eat in one sitting without getting a stomach ache!"

The Supreme Kai could only sigh as Guume tried to confirm what Red had said, only for it to come out as muffled nonsense. "I won't question what you were doing or where you got those from, but I've been looking for you guys for hours! I need to tell all of you something very important! Now, can you stop your 'endurance training' long enough for me to do that?" Guume and Red, both turned to each other. As Guume finally gulped down what she had in her mouth, they both quickly said yes to avoid any further scolding they both quickly followed behind Bang, the Supreme Kai on his back again.

As they made it back to the city center, Bang overheard a faint yelling, turning his head towards the noise, he saw that Superior was returning, with a clearly unhappy Tyr flailing behind him. Superior dragging him back by his foot. Zent and Dolor close behind. As Superior floated a few feet off the ground, he promptly dropped Tyr a foot away from Bang and the Supreme Kai. Turning to the Supreme Kai, he had what one could only say was a smug look on his normally expressionless face "I have found and brought the brothers and Dolor as requested Supreme Kai." Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that day alone, Supreme Kai quickly got off of Bang's back.

"I said I was coming ya scrap heap! Dragging me by my foot like you're my mother! I ought to break you into bits and make a 'Superior' toaster!" Tyr, clearly not happy with being so heavily disrespected quickly went to tussle with the android, when his brother quickly held him back "Now Tyr, we can save the fight until after the Supreme Kai tells us what is so important" Tyr shot a dissatisfied glare his brother's way, before crossing his arms and grumbling to himself.

Tyr and his brother, Zent were both dressed in suits. with the flashy and arrogant Tyr, colored with white and red and the tactful, reserved Zent wearing blue and black. Dolor wore mostly red and had white hair. All were human earthlings.

Dolor got down to business "So ya wanted to tell us something, right Supreme Kai?" She quickly righted herself, and just as she was about to tell them, she quickly took a head count. "Do any of you know where V got off too?" Before any of them could say anything, Elder Kai quickly, or as quickly as someone his age could go, arrived from the spiraling staircase leading to the Time Nest. "I do believe it would be best, we discussed this matter in the Time Nest, Trunks and Prototype V, are already there, seems V was the only one still asleep, when Trunks went to their houses" Quickly, to avoid any more interruptions, The Kai of time took off with a sudden burst of energy back towards the Time Nest, the others following behind.

As they finally made it to the Time Nest proper, they saw Trunks and V waiting patiently. As they approached V waved cheerfully at them, clearly excited about whatever it is that they needed to be told. Prototype V or just vee, was a sturdy built human looking android who wore a mask and casual attire denim jacket and white shirt. As everyone stood around The Supreme Kai, she promptly turned and announced

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I have good news, bad news, and possibly fun news!" It was clear that nobody knew what to do with this information, so she continued "Recently, as you all know the Tournament of Power recently concluded and all erased Universes were restored, along with our neighbouring Universe, Universe 6, of which I also have the honor of controlling the timeline for. It wasn't until after the tournament that something strange had happened. As you should know Universe 6 and 7 are sibling Universes, both are Unique and similar in different ways, such as the Saiyan homeworld in Universe 7 being destroyed and the saiyan homeworld in Universe 6 not being destroyed. The same goes for Earth, Universe 7's Earth is hale and whole as we all already know, but Universe 6's Earth was destroyed a long time ago. Now you would think that even though the Universe was restored that wouldn't restore a planet that was destroyed by no godly interference, would remain destroyed, but that clearly isn't what happened!"

Zent and Superior seemed to understand where she was going with this, but the others remained lost. "You see I have the time scroll for that Earth, but as soon as the Universe was restored, a second scroll appeared for that Universe, but it was completely blank! I kept a close eye on the scroll and slowly, but surely important events started to come through, and from what I could glean from it was amazing!" Due to the Supreme Kai's childlike height, her excitement seemed very much genuine, like a child on Christmas. "This Earth is far removed from what it once was, on this Earth it would seem after a certain point in time, people started developing super powers on the global scale! To the point where 80% of the world's population has them, they're called Quirks, and they vary from person to person, mutations which permanently changed one's body, emitter which are kind of like ki in a way as they are used consciously, and transformation, in which one changes their body in some way"

As the Supreme Kai listed off the 3 types on her fingers, Guume's hand shot up, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet, a question clearly on her mind "You said 80% of people had quirks, what about the other 20?" Confusion was clear on her face, as Red and V confirmed they wanted to know as well.

"Well from what I learned, they are referred to as Quirkless, and to put it bluntly, they are treated much the same way Frieza treats his men, expendable at best, utter scum at worst, but that is only part of what I saw. It seems that sometime after quirks became so widespread, a new profession came about, Professional Heroes!" The way she jumped and spread her arms above her head, it was clear she was excited about this, and her infectious excitement reached both Guume and V, who were both jumping about excitedly, but Tyr was the next one with a question "Since when did being a hero become a 9 to 5 kinda thing, I mean I don't know that many quote unquote 'Professional Heroes' besides Gohan, and he didn't even get paid for it. So what's the deal?" It seemed Dolor and Bang had thought the same.

"Well from what I have seen, due to more than one incident in the past, laws were passed that made it illegal to use quirks without a proper permit, even in life or death situations, It's expected that Heroes are the only ones along with the Police that allowed to save lives using their quirks, heck they have heroes that specialize in all sorts of things, from rescuing, natural disasters, fighting, airborne threats, and even threats in the ocean, they also have a global Hero Ranking." The look on Tyr's face was a mixture of disgust and discontent. It seems that the Supreme Kai noticed, "Now I understand that this likely won't sit well with some of you, but it's just how they do things, I won't even get started on who they have as the 2nd best hero, but now that I have explained what this Earth's deal is I can finally explain what needs to be done. It seems history past a certain point becomes foggy, only giving me the bare basics on what transpires, these moments seem to be the most important as well, and they seem to center around a kid named Izuku Midoriya, now from what I can tell he goes on to become the number 1 hero in the world, but it is hard to tell how, it's really blurry, after he turns four years old"

"Could those of the Demon Realm be responsible for this? Given Universe 6 and 7 are twins it would only make sense that those who have caused trouble in our timeline would cause trouble in that Earth's timeline?" Zent spoke clearly, likely echoing the same thoughts the Supreme Kai had.

"Exactly, and while it is completely out of the norm, due to the odd nature of the events that have led to this moment, I think it best we investigate. Normally, I would remain on the sidelines during this, but for something as odd as this, I feel it is as best a time as any that I finally come with you all during this." This shocked everyone, including Trunks and Elder Kai.

"B-but Supreme Kai of Time, without you here, what will happen to the Time Nest." Trunks clearly wasn't expecting this, but Supreme Kai simply turned to him and stated "Things have been too quiet for awhile now, this might be the reason why, Trunks, you and Elder Kai are able to hold down the place while we are gone, and if need be call up Dumplin and Puddin." It seems at the mere mention of the two, both Trunks and Elder Kai clammed up, and started faintly shaking.

"Now, before I forget, it seems the properties of this Earth are way different from our own, given you guys are so powerful, you will all be powered down a good amount, meaning you all will become younger looking then you look now."

Guume was the only one who didn't seem to mind. "How are we supposed to do our jobs if we are weaker there" Red was clearly not pleased with this, as he hates being in his first form.

The Supreme Kai quickly made to calm them down "N-now its alright, simply because you will be weaker in your base form doesn't mean you will be weaker for good, simply by powering up will allow you to age back to you're normal ages, plus even in those reduced forms you are on the same level as the number 1 hero on that Earth, a man called All Might!"

Superior was the next to speak up "Once we do arrive on this Earth, what are we to do with our time? It would seem Tyrian takes grievance with the whole idea of being a hero being a paid job, perhaps to placate him, and give us something to do in between important Historical moments, we could become 'heroes' of our own, you said it yourself even in a reduced form we are as strong as their strongest if not more so, perhaps we could become Vigilantes of a sort, and keep ourselves from being caught as well as appearing to deal with whatever crisis appears in the timeline, it would give us plenty of time to get used to the world, and its own nuances, plus it would likely keep Guume and Tundra from breaking something out of boredom"

The Supreme Kai seemed to think deeply on this before snapping her fingers. "If that's what needs to be done then sure, as far as I know our interference can't change how certain things end. Minor things such as us doing hero stuff wouldn't change the main timeline, plus I think you deserve to have a little fun, besides constantly fighting stronger and stronger foes all the time"

Superior's 'I disagree' was drowned out by all of the others cheerful shouts, as if one cue, several of the Capsule Corp robots came in with their luggage. "Given I knew you guys would agree, I already got all of your things together, and you don't need to worry about money either, I already got that covered, as well as where we will stay during our time there, the apartment right next door, to the Midoriyas, nobody will suspect us!" Seeing Bang's eyebrow raise at this she quickly clarified "Given Mutant type quirks are a thing, it excuses Guume, Red, Superior, and myself from seeming out of place, we'll be hiding in plain sight!"

Quickly as everyone made sure all their things were packed, and as Guume quickly grabbed her hidden supply of brownies from behind one of the scroll racks while no one was looking, the Supreme Kai made sure she had the proper scroll that would send them to Universe 6's Earth. Just as everyone stood ready to leave she chimed in one last time "Also, at some later point Izuku will be joining a hero academy, the most renowned one as well, U.A, we will be forced to interact with pro heroes at some points, and they will likely try and arrest you, just do your best to not hurt them, and things will work out perfect!"

And with that final word, the Elite Patrollers and Supreme Kai of Time vanished in a ray of light, leaving only Trunks and Elder Kai behind.

Arriving in a small, but comfortable apartment, Guume was the first to take off to explore every inch of her new home. Tyr was the first to actually examine his younger body, he was just a foot or two taller than the Supreme Kai now. His outfit seemed to shrink with his body so he didn't need to worry about how it fit., as he looked around, he saw everyone else's new forms. it was the first time he ever saw Red in his first form, It would almost hilarious, his bio armor hadn't changed shape, but did shrink to fit his first form. His face was partially exposed as well. Zent looked almost the same as Tyr did, hairstyle and color notwithstanding. Guume seemed even more childlike now, as she ran from room to room with a grin plastered on her face. Bang seemed as calm as ever, even though his hair completely covered his eyes and his steel sword had to be replaced by bamboo. Dolor looked a lot like a stereotypical angry teen. The only two who hadn't changed were V and Superior, likely due to androids not having the ability to grow.

Supreme Kai puffed her chest out, clearly proud of herself. "You like it? I picked out everything here myself, Inko helped me pick out most of it when I came here looking for a place to stay."

Guume stopped running, skidding to a halt in front of Supreme Kai. "Who's Inko? Is she nice?" Supreme Kai quickly nodded "She's absolutely delightful, I also met little Izuku as well."

As Zent quickly placed his luggage on the couch, Guume took off towards towards her new bedroom. Superior silently put his hand to his chin in thought. V quickly took everyone else luggage and went to unpack. "Supreme Kai, if I might ask, you mentioned the future of this timeline gets foggy when Izuku is four, correct? If so, then that would mean we are currently 11 years from when he would attend U.A, surely we will draw attention to ourselves by a couple of teens remaining the same age over the span of eleven years"

Superior and Zent were always the ones asking questions, but it did seem like this was quite a glaring flaw in the Supreme Kai's plan. Yet, as quickly as Superior had raised the question did she answer it "Relax, remember we're Time Patrollers, All she knows is that I will be living here, so I can easily just move things along to the times we are needed the most, ya know?"

This answer seemed to be enough for Superior as he made his way to the computer in the corner of the living room. Dolor simply shrugged his shoulders and went to make a sandwich as Bang simply stepped outside to enjoy the night air. As Tyr went to watch t.v, the Supreme Kai suddenly gasped as she pulled a darkly glowing time scroll from her pocket. Quickly, Tyr went over to her to see what was happening.

As she pulled the scroll open, they both saw two women and just as many young boys cornered in an alleyway, with three men in dark cloaks glaring them down, a faint, yet sinister red glow coming from their eyes. It was then that Supreme Kai knew what was happening. "Oh no, that's Inko and Izuku, they're in danger! The scroll must have been foggy because of this event!"

Tyr quickly used his fingers to whistle, getting the attention of the others. As everyone quickly circled around her, she continued: "The other two must be Mitsuki and Katsuki Bakugo, Inko and Izuku's close friends respectively. This is bad. If something happens to any of them,q the entire timeline would be thrown into chaos!"

Tyr kept his head down for a moment, thinking of a plan, before raising his head again. And with a burst of light from his body, aged back to his original form, ki flowing freely through him. "Then we'll just need to save them right? That's what heroes do"

He looked around and the Supreme Kai nodded, as well as everyone else in the room. Quickly, everyone powered up to their original forms, before they turned to the Supreme Kai, ready for action.

Nodding in determination, she quickly held out the scroll and in a flash of light they arrived on a nearby rooftop, the sounds of shouting and struggling echoing in the night air.

"I said hand it over lady!" Yelled the cloaked man. Three brutes trying to rob Mitsuki and Inko of their purses, but Mitsuki was putting up quite the fight while Inko kept Katsuki and Izuku behind her, trying to keep them safe.

In one swift movement, Mitsuki lifted her knee high and slammed her foot down into her assailants own foot. The heel of her shoe nearly piercing his boot. recoiling in pain, he wildly swung his arm and slammed Mitsuki with it, sending her through the air and into Inko. A frightened scream came from Izuku, as Katsuki quickly ran in front of his mother and Inko in an attempt to protect them, though it was clear that he was trembling where he stood.

"AGH Damn! Think she broke my damn foot!" The one who had tried to take the purses was clearly limping.

The other two rolled their eyes at him. "I told you dude, just knock them out and take the cash, woulda been easy, hell we coulda even got something for them kids too" The tall, lanky one said as he walked further into the alley, his shadow looming over the trembling children. "I said we just kill em and take their stuff and book it, but ya guys are too wimpy to do it!" The stouter of the the three made his way into the alley as well, adding to the looming threatening shadow hanging over the mothers and children.

"We can argue this shit later, can ya guys just deal with 'em already?" He quickly leaned up against a dumpster so he could take the weight off of his newly broken foot.

As the two other men approached the kids, Katsuki's trembling got worse, but he still stood his ground, either through sheer bravery or being too scared to move. "I-I-I w-won't l-let you h-hurt them!" small sparks came from his palms, seeing this, the two men started to laugh.

"Sorry to tell ya this kid, but ya ain't no All Might!" The Lanky man's arm suddenly morphed into a razor sharp blade. "And there ain't no way he's coming save ya this late at night" The stout man's hand began to glow red and fire began to spew from his fingertips. Suddenly Izuku ran forward into the stout man's legs and started to pound away, much to Inko's dismay. "Izuku no!" Katsuki could only watch as the man lifted Izuku up by the back of his shirt. "Always a good time when ya get a volunteer for this, hope ya got family in the afterlife kid!"

"Ya know, it's probably a bad idea to do that" The Man's hand stopped before he could swing it down. The entire alley fell silent, the men quickly turned their heads to find a rather confident figure standing at the opening. "Put that kid down, and walk away, before something else of yours gets broken" The Stout Man dropped Izuku, completely stupefied by this man's sudden appearance, and by his sheer cockiness.

The man whose foot just got broken, limped his way towards him. "Listen buddy, you clear the hell outta here and you keep quiet and we won't need to rough you up too."

An eyebrow raised from behind his sunglasses, a smirk playing at his lips "Is that right?"

"Yea it is pal, so why do-" was all the limping man was able to say before Tyr closed in and tackled him through the wall behind Inko and Mitsuki.

The Lanky Man quickly realized what had happened and tried to run away when he was blasted back from above. A crimson bolt of energy fired from a monstrous man with a mask. "Honestly ya shoulda listened to him, woulda gone better for ya"

The stout man quickly turned and shot a cone of fire at the families, yet found it being blocked by a green barrier. Powered by the fellow in blue "You men play way too rough. What if you hurt them?" As he tried to look for a way out, something grabbed his leg, and dragged him upwards leaving him completely upside down. He was then eye to eye with a red lady with green eyes shining in the dark. "Man you are kinda boring, you make this way too easy!"

The lanky man finally managed to get himself to his feet, and made to use his blade arm to free his friend, but wound up getting blasted several times into the dumpster. "Perhaps we should finish them off already toying with them like this is unbecoming"

The stout man tried to use his fire hand to shoot whatever caught him, but got decked across the jaw knocking him completely unconscious. "Where's the fun in that!" As the other two were rendered unconscious, the man who was tackled into the wall finally came to, and grab Inko from behind using her as a shield.

"ALRIGHT YA BASTARDS, ANYONE OF YA MOVE I CRUSH HER HEAD LIKE A GRAPE!" His shouting drowned out the faint sound of metal behind him. Suddenly while his attention was on the people in front of him he was smacked in the back of the head, drawing his attention long enough he didn't notice Inko being plucked from his grasp by a metal robotic tail. Before he could even utter a noise, a fist slammed right into his face, sending him flying out of the alley completely knocked out.

"Now that was what I call a flawless execution!" Tyr clapped and cheered, Guume and V joining in as Superior put Inko down safely by Mitsuki. Zent quickly fired a ki blast into the air, allowing it to hover above the alleyway, and lighting it up like it was daytime. "Hey bro ya think ya can make sure they're all nice and patched up before we explain anything, they certainly look worse for wear."

Giving Tyr a quick nod, he made his way over to Mitsuki, holding out his hand to her. "I can assure you, we do mean well, despite our appearances. I just want to make sure everyone is alright before we do anything" hesitantly she gave him her hand, and a bright aura quickly surrounded her, as this happened Katsuki, ran towards him and began pounding against his leg, sparks firing off with each hit "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Zent quickly finished healing Mitsuki, the bruise she had forming disappeared completely, once he had finished, she quickly took Katsuki hold in her arms, giving him what seemed like a bear hug. "Don't you ever do something so reckless again!" She had tears in her eyes.

As Zent gave a faint smile at this before he approached Inko to do the same to her, but before he could she shook her head. "Can you please make sure Izuku is alright, I can't bear the thought he got hurt"

Zent looked towards Tyr, his intentions clear in his eyes. Tyr gave him a quick nod, before he made his way over to Izuku. "I assure you ma'am he will be completely fine, but I do believe his bravery was to protect you as well, seeing you hurt would likely hurt him as well, please allow my brother to make certain he is ok, while I make sure you are ok" Giving him a small nod, he took her hands together, and the same light aura covered her.

Tyr could see the kid was shaking so violently one might mistake him for the lone leaf on a tree during a storm. Slowly, he made his way over to the small child, he could tell the kid was staring at him. A small smile came to his lips. "Ya know, that was crazy brave of you kid, I'm not sure even All Might would so willing rush into danger like that to protect someone"

It seems his praise managed to get the boy to stop shaking so badly. "Y-Y-You think s-so?" The boy still had a quiver to his words, but Tyr knew that he was still shaken up.

"Heck yeah kiddo, You and your friend over there were some of the bravest people I have ever seen! Why I dare say, you might become the best hero there ever was!"

His words seemed to dampen the boy's spirits, his weak smile fading into a frown. "H-how c-can I be a h-hero if I don't h-have a quirk?" The boy seemed to be growing closer and closer to tears with each word.

"Now you listen here my boy, it takes a whole lot more than a quirk to be a hero, what it takes is bravery, the will to do good regardless of the consequences, and the will to help when no one else will, because deep down even though you may lack a quirk, you can be a hero, I mean look at us for example, ya might not believe it, but all of us" He motions to his friends, Red and Dolor were talking with Katsuki. he seems to have gotten free of his mother's grasp, and didn't look as scared anymore. "What you saw... that was the raw potential of humanity, it takes time, and it takes a lot of effort, but through all the pain, you can become stronger, even without some fancy super powers, trust me kiddo, in time you will be the best hero there is, I just know it"

Seeing the happiest smile beaming back at him, he gave the kid's hair a quick ruffle, using the time to quickly heal what few scapes he had, before lifting him up and bringing him over to his mother.

Superior seemed nonplussed as Katsuki showed him the small explosions in his palm, but V was honestly amazed, as was Guume. As Mitsuki called Katsuki back to her side, and as Inko held Izuku tightly in her arms peppering him with kisses, the patrollers gathered up in front of them. "Now, you have all had quite the night, we best get you all home, my friends Red and Proto, will help get Mrs. Bakugo and her son home, while me and my brother get Ms.Midoriya and Izuku home, the rest will handle dealing with these guys." Tyr quickly went over to Inko, as Red picked Mitsuki up as well as Katsuki.

Carefully, Tyr lifted Izuku over his shoulders as Zent picked Inko up bridal style. "Best hold on tight you two! Red tends to get cocky and do tricks when he's carrying someone and Guume might not be able to catch you!" Tyr slowly started floating into the air, hearing a small gasp from Izuku as he did so. "Best keep ya mouth closed while we fly, trust me when I say, ya catch a lotta bugs otherwise" As Zent floated next to him, he quickly gave a wave to Dolor as He lifted one of the thugs over his shoulder. As they took off, he could hear Izuku laughing happily, likely excited that he was actually flying.

Once they arrived, Zent gently placed Inko on her feet near the door, as Tyr landed with Izuku. As she quickly opened the door, she smiled knowing she and Izuku were home safe. "I can't thank you enough for arriving when you did. If there's anything I could do for you please let me know." Zent gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Simply be the best mother you can for the boy, it is clear you both love each other, just take care" Tyr placed Izuku down onto the couch they had. Izuku seemed to be full of energy despite nearly dying not more than a few minutes ago.

As Tyr and Zent left the Midoriya's apartment, Izuku ran over to wave goodbye to them. Tyr gave a small salute to him, as Zent gave him a quick nod and smile. "You two take care now, and avoid dark alleys at night!" With that Tyr and Zent took off, back to where the others were.

Though he didn't know it at the time, Izuku had met some of the best friends he would ever know that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the very first story I had ever actually posted, originally on Wattpad but I finally decided to carry it over to AO3 to continue it. It will likely not be the best comparing to my other works, but I will be improving what I can while I carry over chapters


	2. Patrollers to the Rescue! The Time Patrol's Non-Official Debut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to press that these chapters aren't the best, having written them well over a year ago, and when I was still not as experienced as I am now with my writing. I do promise that once I have all the chapters onto AO3 that the quality will improve dramatically.

As Tyr and Zent arrived back at the alley, they found everyone already back in the alley, the thugs wrapped in Go Go Gum, a substance Guume produced that was sticky and strong. Guume was repeatedly poking one of them in the head with a stick. V saw them as they flew down and waved happily to them. "Hey Guys! It took me a bit, but I managed to call the police to come get these guys!" Tyr looked over and saw that Bang wasn't there. "Where'd Bang get off to? He leave to get himself a snack or something?"

Superior merely shrugged, before he took off straight up into the air, looking around a bit before coming back down. "Bang will return soon enough, I analysed the remainder of the country and have detected zero instances that require our attention at the moment. Perhaps we should, when the Supreme Kai of Time arrives, move ourselves forward in time, to a point where we are required the most. It also would seem an 'Underground' Hero known as Eraserhead is coming to assist in taking these assailants in"

Tyr rolled his eyes at the term of Underground Hero. He turned to see Zent handing some cookies to both Guume and Red to keep them from running off due to boredom.

"Hey!" A familiar voice was heard from above them, turning their heads they saw the Supreme Kai once again on Bang's back. As he landed, he placed her safely on the ground before he pulled out a soda can from his pocket. As he drank it, the Supreme Kai quickly examined the three unconscious thugs. With a relieved sigh, she quickly turned to everyone else "Welp, it seems that beating you gave them knocked whatever evil energy they had out of them, they should prove no problems for the police to take in now!"

As she planted her hands on her hips she continued: "Now that that anomaly is settled, it seems there's more that needs doing, now that the scroll has cleared up a bit. I have even more anomalies!"

Red was the first to react, hanging his head like he was exhausted "Even more!? When are we ever gonna get to rest?!" Dolor quickly smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ya say that like ya went ten rounds with Jiren. All ya did was punch a guy, and take two people home! You don't get to complain just yet!"

Zent sighed at their antics before turning to the Supreme Kai. "I find it hard to believe all of these anomalies revolve around Izuku alone. Are there any others we must ensure survive?"

Nodding in confirmation, she quickly pulled out the glowing scroll again and opened it, as the others quickly crowding around her. As the scroll opened several scenes played in front of them. One of numerous heavily armed men was storming a construction site, and taking those inside hostage. Another was a large group of people held hostage by a similarly large group of men, the people held hostage all seemed to have mutant type quirks. Another was of a rather imposing looking man holding a young blue haired boy by his neck, several other standing around him, including a man covered head to toe in a type of armor. The next was a large opulent mansion, inside what seemed to be burglars holding a family hostage. All of these had the same sinister red glow to their eyes.

A grim look covered the Supreme Kai's face. "I can't go deep into detail who the people you need to protect are at the moment, but these all take place at different times during the same year. The first of these events will happen two years from now, though I think it best, that only two of you go at a time. It would give the others the chance to go out and help other people. It also gives us the chance to see if we can't find the cause of these changes"

Giving a quick nod, Tyr took hold of the time scroll before he looked to the others. Everyone, save Guume and V had a look of determination. Gripping the scroll, they were once again engulfed in a white light and vanished from the alley.

His night just seemed to get longer and longer. First he failed to get even a single minute of sleep during the day, now he had to investigate a reported mugging. He was told that apparently the one who had reported the mugging was also part of the group who had dealt with them. The police were on their way, but the possibility that a group of kids had willingly gone into danger, also made him want to deal with things himself. More and more kids these days wanted to be heroes than ever before, but it was both against the law to use ones quirk for this purpose without being either a hero or an officer, as well as incredibly reckless and dangerous. As he began to get closer and closer to the alley, he could almost hear talking, just as he closed in on the alley, a bright light came from it, nearly blinding him.

Once it faded away, and could finally peer into the alley, the only ones there, where three battered and bruised men wrapped up in a gum like substance. "Great......Guess they were at least smart enough to book it after they called" He turns to the thugs, one of which began to stir. "Now, let's see if you lot can tell me anything before you're locked up"

Once the light faded, they found themselves in the same alley as before, except the sun was shining brightly. They saw plenty of people out and about, seemingly failing to notice the bright light that was their entrance. "Alright!" Supreme Kai was the first to run ahead of the group. "Patrollers! Today is our first big day of Hero Patrol!"

Tyr couldn't help but sigh and smirk. she was almost as into being a Hero as V and Guume were. "Now while we do have a major objective today, we still should spend the day being heroes elsewhere as well. Remember to stay in your older forms and don't get caught! Besides that, save the day, protect people, and stop evil! Sound fun?" Guume and V quickly cheered, as Bang simply held a single thumb up. Red quickly stretched and got himself psyched up, Superior merely looked uninterested as he seemed to be calibrating himself, Dolor quickly fixed his suit, as Tyr and Zent gave each other a quick look before nodding in sync.

"Alright, Dolor, you and Proto will be in charge of handling our main goal today. The person in question is one Uraraka Ochako, and her parents. Her parents manage a construction company, that isn't doing the best most of the time, little Uraraka's quirk is Gravity, whatever she touches loses all gravity affecting it"

Guume jumped up and down, her hand raised in the air. "Something that would be super useful in construction! Does she become a construction hero or something?"

Supreme Kai shook her head. "No, she wanted to go into construction to help her parents, but they wanted her to live her own dream and become a hero. She later becomes a hero and helps her parents financially"

Tyr nodded his head at this, but the Supreme Kai wasn't done. "But that will never happen if something like this happens, we need to not only make sure her, and her parents make it out of this ok, but make sure the place doesn't get destroyed"

Superior quickly looked, almost glaringly, at the Supreme Kai. "And you intend to send the one who has had issues with his temper, and the one who believes everything to be a game, on a mission that requires enough finesse to not damage the building in the slightest? There are times I question your choices in patrollers, this is very much one of them"

Bang quickly shot his own glare at Superior. "Now now, I have the utmost confidence that Proto and Dolor will be able to handle it completely fine. As for you Superior, I need you to search for the cause of this anomaly, it's clear something is causing it, so I need you to patrol near the construction site for any possible leads" chided the kai. This seemed to placate Superior enough that he finally quieted down. Guume ran over and gave Dolor and V good luck hugs, before they took off.

"Bang and I will head back to the apartment and we'll make sure everyone knows where they are going, the rest of you guys, make sure to save and help as many people as you can!" With one last thumbs up, Bang lifted her onto his back, and used Instant Transmission, vanishing in a blink.

Tyr turned to the others. "Welp, I don't know about you guys, but it's best we get going, and remember. No showboating. That goes doubly for you Superior. We're here to help, not for the fame and glory" He quickly took off, startling some passersby.

Zent shook his head and sighed before taking off after his brother. Guume used her stretchy arms and grabbed a high building ledge, flinging herself into the air before she took off flying. Red simply shrugged at Superior, but he vanished as well. "There are times I question my willingness to aid these fools, yet they are the closest thing I have to reach true Superiority." Once he finished muttering to himself, he crossed his arms and vanished as well.

Swiftly, Tyr made his way through the air, high enough that he wasn't easily spotted, despite the aura of ki surrounding him. Up here, he had clear sight on the city was patrolling, the only thing he had to worry about were flying heroes, or a hero could and would throw a car at him. Snapping from his thoughts he could sense a distant source of energy, followed by the energy suddenly erupting, and explosion following. "Guess over there then" Quickly he made his way towards the area.

It looked like it was a gas main exploding, given the crater in the middle of the road. Yet the faint energy he sensed was still there, yet he had no time to focus on that. He could sense several people trapped under debris, and the explosion had caused a neighbouring apartment to go up in flames.. Thinking quickly, he made to free the trapped innocents first.

As he landed he saw that a car was nearly crushing a woman, and a huge slab of road debris was on top of two others. In an instant, he lifted the car off of the woman, using a small amount of ki to repair her legs enough so that she could flee to safety, before he rushed over to the other civilians. Just as he was about to lift the slab, he felt the same energy as before rise up dramatically again, turning just before a blast hit him, causing another giant explosion.

"HAHA! Even a Hero couldn't stand against me! No one can defeat Detonate!" The sounds of cackling could be heard over the roaring of the fires and screaming of scared innocents. The sound of sirens quickly closed in, wheels squealing as police cars quickly surrounded the area. Several officers quickly took cover behind their cars, as one spoke over a megaphone. "Put your hands in the air and surrender peacefully! No one else needs to be hurt today!"

Before the officer could continue, the car he was hiding behind exploded as well, sending those behind it flying. "I THINK NOT! Anything I see, I can blow to tiny bits! You best stay behind your little cars or you'll be the next one to go up in smoke!" Another car exploded sending even more officers flying, the smoke filling the air so thickly, the officers couldn't get a clear shot at the villain.

Another sound, far louder than the explosions, pierced the air. "OHHHHH YEAAAAAHHHH!!!" The smoke dispersed as a wall of sound flew towards Detonate. Covering his ears in utter agony, he could barely keep his eyes open. Standing in front of him, The Voice Hero, Present Mic. "I think it's about time someone ended your hot streak!"

Just as he was about to let loose another wall of sound, Detonate caused the ground beneath him to burst, sending him tumbling back a bit. "NO WAY IN HELL! TODAY'S THE DAY I START MY REIGN AND IF I BLOW YOU APART THEN PEOPLE WILL KNOW TO FEAR DETONATE!"

"Seriously, what kinda name even is Detonate" Tyr brushed off what little rubble got on his clothes, before he continued. "You're not even that good at it, I mean I don't feel exactly detonated right now" Detonate was completely shocked that the man he had hit directly with his strongest blast was not only alive, but completely unscathed.

"You think I will just let you mock me?!" Before he could hurl another explosion at him, Tyr held up his index finger, signalling he needed a moment, before he turned and lifted the slab of rubble off of the innocents, using one of his hands, he held the slab whilst he signaled the police with the other, the officers quickly rushing to grab the civilians before they were caught in the crossfire.

Detonate refused to be insulted any further, quickly turned to the approaching officers and made to throw an explosion at them, only to catch a slab of debris to his face, sending him hurtling into a bent lamppost.

Before Present Mic or Detonate could react, Tyr rushed forward and, as Detonate stumbled to his feet, punched Detonate into the air, before vanishing behind him and used the Sledgehammer technique, smashing both fists into Detonate's back, nearly burying Detonate in rubble, leaving him completely unconscious.

Not resting a moment, he turned his attention to the fire rapidly consuming the apartment building. Firing a single ki blast, he opened a way inside, and rushed in. The fire was everywhere and the smoke was thick, yet Tyr was unbothered by it. Quickly he used another technique he learned, sticking his hand out in front of him, he began to pull the fire into him, the flames covering the building were being snuffed out as they were pulled into his body. Quickly all that was left was smoke and rubble, yet wasting no time he quickly freed any trapped people and brought them outside to waiting medical personnel.

He did one more check to ensure everyone was ok. yet as he did, he saw news crews begin to pull up, as well as whoever that person who could scream as loudly as Guume is. He could only assume he was a pro hero. He saw him cup his hands to his mouth. "HEY! YOU MIND COMING DOWN SO WE CAN TALK? IS THIS YOUR DEBUT OR SOMETHING?"

Quickly looking around frantically, he too cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted back "NO!" And promptly took off in the opposite direction at a speed that nearly had him vanishing from sight, leaving Present Mic alone, with the news crew, to explain what had happened.

Guume was having the time of her life, bounding from rooftop to rooftop, flying everywhere might be faster, but was so boring. She never got why the others beside Red and V had to be so serious all the time. This was like a vacation for her, but even better! As she flung herself from each rooftop, she saw what looked like a train. It was certainly a train, but it was really fast! Yet, it looked like it was going too fast. Heck it even blew by a station, suddenly as she began to follow it, the glass of the front of the train was suddenly filled with holes.

Her hearing was still impeccable despite going this fast, that was clearly a gun. Suddenly, a cloaked man climbed on top of the out of control train, seeming to catch sight of Guume in the air, he pointed his arm towards her. Just as suddenly, she found tiny holes filling her body, her gummy body reacted like this whenever she got hit, even though she doesn't feel the pain. She decided to play along and dropped from the sky. Following the train and getting closer and closer.

She then heard a booming voice ring through the air. "HAVE NO FEAR!" Latching onto the front of the train, she peered in between the cloaked man's legs to see a really, REALLY buff blonde guy standing opposite the cloaked man. Guume almost thought she was looking at another Saiyan from Universe 6, Blonde, pointy hair, so muscular you'd think he could barely move, and a really strong jawline. "FOR I AM HERE!"

She could almost hear the cloaked man smirk at this. "So, my little trick finally drew you out did it?" The man quickly threw off his cloak, for it to immediately land on Guume. "I am known as Trigger Happy! And long have I awaited for this day All Might!" He quickly pointed his arm towards All Might, his flesh changing and his fist becoming a lot like a minigun barrel. "Now You stay exactly where you are, or I activate the bombs in the train, and a whole lot of people die sooner rather than later!" This seemed to catch All Might off guard.

"You would so willingly end so many innocent lives, just to try and take me down?! You will not get off so easily for this, villain!" All Might's ever present smile seemed to turn into more of a grimace. Guume quickly looked into the train and saw dozens of scared people, giving them a quick smile and waved to them before she went back to the train's roof.

Once she came back to the roof, Trigger was still ranting at All Might, waving the detonator in his free hand. "I will become known across the whole world, either as the one who beat All Might, or the one who ruined his flawless record! Now DECIDE ALL MI-" The rest of his sentence was caught in his throat as the detonator was pulled from his hand, and a strange cherry red girl was in front of him.

Before he could react, a gummy like wrapping covered his gun arm and she flipped over him before just kicking him in the back towards All Might, who promptly took the chance and punched the man squarely in the chest, not having to use any of his Smash attacks, knocking the man out cold. Guume then tossed the detonator into the air and used her favorite technique ever, Candy Beam and changed it into a gumdrop, before popping it in her mouth and jumping down the front of the train again.

Deciding to take a page out of something she saw once, she used her arms as a type of rope and took hold of the sides of the railway, and planted her feet into the ground. Though this wasn't painful, keeping her arms this stretched out was not exactly comfortable.

Slowly, but surely the train began to slow down, just as they pulled into another station, police officers, and Medical Personnel waiting in the wings. Remembering she wasn't supposed to be caught, just as the train came to a halt, she freed her feet, and took off into the air, her arms eventually fully recoiling back to the way they were. Giving a quick wave and a smile. "Goodbye Mr. All Might sir! Have a good day!" She took off, faster than even All Might could go to catch her.

Red somehow managed to get caught eating some pizza on a rooftop by Zent, who promptly made him follow him around on patrol after eating the last of the pizza. Afterwards, they were both flying towards what looked like an old abandoned warehouse. Zent told him he had sensed something was off before he got noticed where red was. They both landed just out of view of what they saw, what looked like stereotypical mafia toughs, fancy suits and all.

The mafia-esque thugs were dragging a woman along with them, who had her arms tied above her head, rather than behind her back. "So we talking a damsel in distress kinda thing here?" Red looked over to Zent, who was already standing up. "It would seem she is a second hostage, and judging by the...appearance of her outfit, I would suspect she is a pro hero as well. I will focus on freeing her whilst you focus on the other victim."

Red glared at Zent, and yet through a completely unspoken exchange relented. "Fine, Fine, but we doing it my way" Quickly, Red stood up, and aimed his index finger towards a car nearby. Firing off a single purple beam that promptly blew the car to bits.

Those standing guard were completely shocked by the sudden detonation of the car, giving Red just enough time to swoop in and deck the first two across the face. He then swatted another with his tail into a wall, and used another finger beam to blast one fumbling with his gun. He then flew back a ways from the door to the warehouse, and began to charge a Light Grenade, only to be cut off by Zent blasting through the roof, the force of which knocked open the door. Grumbling to himself as he ran in, he promptly let loose two minor Blaster Balls, to deal with two rather sturdy looking men, following with 3 weakened death beams to put the next 3 he saw down as well. He did his best to ignore Zent freeing the woman from her bonds, and went further into the warehouse knocking out men as he went.

Zent quickly made short work of the men holding the hero hostage. "Don't struggle or fight, I am going to help you get out of here, while my friend frees the other hostage" A loud explosion, rang out after he said that. Sighing at Red's recklessness, he used his ki to form a blade and deal with the cuffs she had on. Pulling the bag off of her head, and pulling the gag out of her mouth, he promptly backed up to give her some space.

"Thanks for that sweetie, I really didn't expect them to be so rough on a lady like that, but I suppose I shouldn't expect less from wannabe yakuza" Zent didn't like how she eyed him up. He was quite happy when Red came waltzing out carrying what looked like a stuffed plush toy prize from a carnival.

"Guess what I found dude! It's a Talking Plush Toy!" Red held him up like a child who won a prize. The woman he helped, Nemuri, AKA The Rated 18+ Heroine Midnight, quickly went over to and plucked said 'Talking Plush Toy' from Red's hands. As she set the Plush Toy down, and promptly removed the binding Red didn't.

Once the bindings were fully off, the 'Plush Toy" spoke up "I must admit Midnight this wasn't how I expected to start my day, though I am happy to see you are alright as well" Midnight gave Nedzu a quick nod, before turning to Zent.

"Gotta say if it wasn't for this cutie, we'd still be-'' She looked around for Zent and Red and found neither of them, the warehouse silent save for the faint groaning of the guards. Zent and Red were hovering just above the warehouse. They gave each other a knowing nod before they took off, leaving the pro hero and strange plush toy person behind.

Dolor and Proto arrived at the construction site and found that nothing was really happening, much to their disappointment. Workers were doing whatever it is they were told to do. It didn't even seem like the Urarakas had arrived yet. Dolor quickly took a seat on the ledge of the rooftop, Proto began to fiddle with his fingers. "Didn't really think this would be what our next big mission would be, ya know? In a separate universe's earth, a whole wide world filled with people who don't even think twice when we use Ki and such, heck you wearing that mask doesn't even raise any issues!" Dolor seemed to just be saying whatever was on his mind, Proto didn't seem to notice, focusing on juggling a few little ki balls he made. "I mean the others are out and about being bloody superheroes! Gohan would blow a fuse if he knew this earth existed. I mean, The Great Saiyaman would be the greatest hero this planet ever knew! It kinda just feels weird we are so much more powerful here! Back home, we are always fighting stronger and stronger foes, but here we are basically like Beerus, strong beyond comprehension!"

"Hey, were there always guys in funky masks rounding up people in there?" Proto quickly pulled Dolor from his rant. Nearly falling off the roof due to the surprise of Proto being next to him. He quickly looked over back to the construction and true to what he said, men in varying masks began to round up the construction workers, some holding rifles, others using what Dolor could only guess were their quirks.

"How long was I talking!? Good Kami, you'd think a bunch of armed criminals would make some form of noise." Dolor scrambled to his feet, Proto quickly lifting himself onto the ledge as well.

"They kinda just appeared I guess. I certainly heard something like a portal open and then suddenly, there were bad guys everywhere!"

Dolor and Proto quickly sprung into action, flying high enough that the thugs weren't able to see them. "Now, we gotta keep the place from being trashed, and keep the Urarakas nice and safe right? You wanna go keep them and the employees safe while I handle the goons? I'm certainly better at keeping surrounding damage to a minimum"

Dolor turned to look at Proto, but found he was nowhere to be seen. Frantically he looked around, only to find Proto approaching one of the burly men. Letting out a minor scream, he booked it towards him.

As Proto approached the rather large man, he couldn't help but hope he could just convince them to leave. Supreme Kai told him he couldn't just fight them, he always winds up smashing up wherever he is fighting, so he couldn't just fight them. Yet talking them out of doing this was certainly something he could do, he thought. As he approached, one of the masked men caught sight of him and alerted the large man. "Excuse me! I have to ask that you kindly just leave, I really don't wanna fight, at least not here, so if you could please let these people go and move along?" He had a feeling that the men didn't take him seriously because of his mask that he was given by the Supreme Kai. He was told it was once the mask used by Goku's grandfather Gohan.

"Never seen a hero that looked as stupid as you do, but there ain't no way we're leaving. the boss told us that the Urarakas' kid has gotta go, and he's paying quite handsomely as well" The large man seemed to be barely holding back his laughter.

Proto then felt a smack against his head, and a loud clang echoed through the air. He turned to see one of the masked men, holding his hands together, a weird black metal covering them, forming into some kind of hammer. Letting out a sad sigh, he reeled back his fist, and punched the man who struck him across the jaw, ki pulsing through his fist, launching the man into a neighbouring building, yet leaving the site undamaged.

Dolor quickly descended and immediately knocked two of the men out cold. "Guess we're doing it this way, kinda prefer it! Find those Urarakas and I'll handle it from here!" Dolor quickly forced ki throughout his body, a deep red burning aura formed around him, making the air shimmer. "I wanna finish this up as quick as possible, so you are all in for a bad time, KAIOKEN!" He took off in a flash and began to knock goons about, some into each other and others into the neighbouring buildings.

The large man who was talking to Proto, turned to him, his arm growing far more muscular than the other one, bursting through his sleeve. Proto vanished from view as the man swung for him, the large man looked about for him, only to look up seeing Proto diving at him with his arms crossed into an X. As he slammed into the large man, he smashed into the ground, completely out cold.

Proto gave Dolor a quick salute, which Dolor returned before he savagely struck another man across the face. Proto ran off further into the construction site, dealing with droves of masked men as he went, before he finally came across a small group of men, dragging 3 people out of a room. A man, a woman, and a young child, who was likely the Urarakas and their daughter Ochako. "Who the hell is that!" One of the men taking them hostage yelled, He couldn't take the chance of them hurting her, so he quickly took off and dealt with the men holding the family hostage, before releasing a pulse of ki, knocking the men back.

He quickly moved the Urarakas behind him. The masked men quickly pulled out several guns, the family huddled together as the bullets began to fire. the youngest Uraraka opened her eyes to see that they weren't hurt and all the bullets were bouncing off of Proto. Even the masked men were shocked at this sight. "J-just what the hell is that guy?!" Suddenly, as they began to throw their guns down and use their quirks, Proto vanished before knocking three men out in a single punch. He then followed that up by repeatedly punching and kicking another until he was knocked out as well, before he turned and saw the last man raise his arm towards the family a weird glow emanating from his palm. He had no time to think, so he raised his arm towards the man and braced himself. "ROCKET PUNCH!"

His fist flew off of his arm, smashing straight into the last man's face, before smashing the man's head into a wall, leaving him unconscious. With a relieved huff, he called back his fist and reattached it, before turning to the family. "Are you all alright? I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, but they held me up" Young Uraraka looked at him in amazement, standing in front of her was an actual hero, and he saved her family from villains too! She quickly ran from her parents and gave him a hug around his waist.

He was very much a giant compared to her six year old self. Her parents were a little slower to reach him, but the looks of sheer gratitude on their faces was enough to tell him they were alright as well. Slowly he knelt down, and gave Uraraka a gentle pat on the head. "It's alright, me and my friend came here to stop these guys. He's further back dealing with the majority of them" Carefully standing back up, he let Uraraka let go of his waist.

As Proto and the Urarakas made their way back to where Dolor was, they found him sitting on a pile of unconscious men. "I'll tell you, these guys just didn't know when to cut and run. Pretty sure I knocked fifty guys into other buildings alone" Young Uraraka's eyes lit up seeing another hero. And all the villains who wanted to hurt them were beaten too!

Dolor saw her face and gave her a wave "I see ya got them out safe. Good to see they're alright. Now we gotta go. pretty sure someone called the cops and we can't hang around much longer" This confused Ochaco as they were heroes. Why would they run away when the police came, aren't they supposed to be friends with the police? She thought.

Proto knelt down, and looked her in the eyes. "Sorry to run so soon, but while we want to do good, we have to do it without the police or other heroes knowing"

As he made to leave, Uraraka held onto his jacket. "B-but what if m-more bad guys come?!" Proto never wanted to see the look she gave him. She looked like her puppy just died. Giving her another pat on the head, Proto smiled, unaware that she couldn't see it under his mask."You don't need to worry. I'm sure that sooner or later you won't need heroes to save you, but until then I promise the Time Patrol will be there to help. but I really do have to go. I promise we'll meet again!"

He gave her a wave goodbye, which she returned despite not wanting him to leave. As he and Dolor took off, the police began to surround the construction site. Proto couldn't help but hope he could see her again.

"So, I guess keeping a low profile kinda flew out the window, but I guess if it made her happy, then I don't see the harm. Heck I don't think Time Patrol is really that bad a team name. Beats mine, it was Historic Patrol. Kinda pales in comparison. Guess the others don't really got a choice in name now" Dolor kept looking back at Proto, who seemed to be lost in thought. "What's on ya mind dude? You're never this quiet"

Proto looked over to Dolor. "I guess I'm just happy, she's unharmed and smiling. I always like seeing other people happy. Maybe I can become a hero full time! So I can keep people happy and safe"

Dolor smirked at this. "That's the kinda optimism I would think to hear from Goku, but who knows, maybe we can stay as full time heroes here. I mean you might as well, since you don't gotta sleep, but best we save that talk till we figure out what's up with the timeline ok?" As Proto gave Dolor a nod, they both hurried back to the apartment as the sun went down.

The sun had long since gone down when Dolor and V finally got back to the apartment, plenty of food in hand. Dolor landed in front of the door and knocked, hoping they'd answer before V got here and accidentally knocked the door from its hinges. Guume was the one who came bounding over, tripping over the coffee table from what he heard. As she opened the door, Dolor quickly sidestepped as V came in, slamming head first into Guume, sending her flying into the kitchen.

Dolor entered behind V, and slowly closed the door behind him. Red quickly stirred from his nap, and the Supreme Kai came out from her bedroom, wearing her pajamas. "Got us some food, figured we could eat while we went over whatever we all did today" Dolor walked over to Red, who was about to doze back off again, and kicked him in the shin, making him move and clear some space on the couch. Tyr and Zent then came into the room, looking young again.

"Might be best if we power down for the evening. These beds that the Supreme Kai got, certainly ain't built for our adult forms" Zent quickly took a seat on the couch armrest. Red groaned, and began to revert back to his suppressed form, having to even change his bio armor so he didn't tear into the couch. Dolor simply relaxed himself, his body returning to his younger form.

Guume came back out of the kitchen in her smaller form, quickly jumped between Red and Dolor, and got comfortable, before immediately falling asleep. Bang came out as well, his hair back to covering his eyes, he sat near the table, as the Supreme Kai jumped up onto the other couch armrest. Tyr sat down at the other end of the table as V came out with all of the boxes of takeout, the scent of hot, steamy, fresh food immediately woke Guume up again.

Red's mouth guard retracted as he took hold of a box with his name on it and began to dig in. As everyone took hold of their meals, Dolor had to fight off Guume, who kept trying to take his. "You already ate yours!" He exclaimed. The Supreme Kai quickly took out the t.v remote and turned it on to a news network. The first news story, was of an out of control train, involving All Might.

This caught Guume's attention. "Oh yeah, I was there too! Some weirdo with a gun arm, wanted to kill Mr. All Might. He even had the train ready to explode! But I stopped him by gumming up his gun and eating his bomb trigger thingy!" Guume barely finished before she shoved another of dolor's stolen dumplings into her mouth. Their attention turned back to the t.v as the report came on.

"Today, multiple lives would have been lost, if not for our beloved heroes. If not for them tragedy would have surely struck. Our first major story today revolves around our Number 1 Hero: All Might, who managed to stop a villain from derailing and destroying the public transit train. The villain who went by the name of Trigger Happy, had a gun based quirk, which allowed him to transform his limbs into different types of guns. Along with this, he had damaged the train's automated breaks, and had planted several explosives, all in the hopes of taking down our Symbol of Hope. Yet, All Might wasn't alone in this, as a mysterious cherry red woman was seen by several witnesses, actively helping All Might, a witness even managed to record a short video of her before she went to help our Number one"

Guume gulped nervously as she was told not to be spotted, but it seems nobody had called her out for it yet. As the video played, it showed her hanging upside down from the front of the train, before waving and leaving from view. 

"Reports from All Might himself state, that once the villain had begun another monologue, the mysterious cherry girl sprung into action, using what appeared to be her quirk to bind up the villain's arm, and then turned the detonator into from what All Might had said, a gumdrop. before leaping down in front of the train and using her arms, which stretched to unbelievable lengths, allowing her to slow down the train before it had a chance to derail. Yet, as soon as the train slowed to a stop, she leapt into the air, flying off at a near breakneck speed. Many professionals believe she is the user of a candy based mutation quirk, though have remained unable to decide whether or not her apparent flight is an extension of her quirk, or possibly a second quirk. Along with that, it would appear she isn't registered with any hero agency, the likelihood of this mysterious girl being a new vigilante is very high"

The Supreme Kai was the first to speak up. "Despite Guume getting spotted, they still have no idea who she is, so being labelled a vigilante isn't the worst outcome I can imagine"

The news anchor suddenly moved to the next story. "In relation to the sudden appearance of mysterious individuals, Present Mic, Pro Hero and host of the radio show Put Your Hands Up Radio, had his own encounter with a possible new vigilante, as near the same time as the train attack, a villain going by the name Detonate, had caused a large explosion, using his quirk to detonate a gas line, damaging walkway, wounding several civilians, and causing a nearby apartment building to catch fire. Eye Witness reports tell us that some time before the police showed to the scene, a man wearing a white suit, descended from the sky, before helping a woman trapped beneath a car. When questioning the woman, she told us that she was certain her legs were broken, but when the man had lifted the car from her legs and went to help her up, it was as if her legs were healed nearly instantly. Before the man could help a couple who were trapped beneath a slab of concrete, Detonate struck the man with another blast. As the police finally arrived, they found themselves on the defensive as the villain bombarded them with explosions. The Villain only stopped when Present Mic arrived on the scene. Yet, the villain retaliated, attacking Present Mic. Yet, before he could strike again, the mysterious man caught everyone's attention when he helped the trapped civilians. The police quickly went to get them to safety, as the villain made to strike them. The mysterious man threw the slab at Detonate, before vanishing and striking the man into the air and slamming him into the ground, it took the arrival of the hero, Cementoss to finally free the villain from the ground" An image then showed Detonate being pried out of the ground.

"Despite his wounds, the villain survived, and is currently in custody. As for the mysterious vigilante, he was seen throwing some sort of energy blast at the burning apartment, allowing him entry into the building. Once inside, The fire began to die down, and after a full minute had passed, all that remained was smoke, followed by the vigilante bringing those wounded by the fire to safety. Present Mic made attempts to get the man to speak with him, but the vigilante allegedly denied his request"

Tyr looked embarrassed, he shouldn't have been screwing around. "This along with our next two stories, lead experts to believe that the sudden appearance of vigilantes are all a part of a team. As for those at the scene, fire damage was far less extensive as it could have been, had the villain been able to distract the heroes any longer."

Zent raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You aren't normally that sloppy, why'd you take so long?"

Tyr grumbled as he ate some of his noodles. "Dude was called Detonate, it was so stupid, I couldn't believe it, seriously named himself after what his quirk was, where's the originality?!" Tyr raised his voice in defense of himself, only to be shushed by the Supreme Kai as the next section came on.

"It seems these vigilantes aren't only skilled, but numerous as well, as pro heroine Midnight found out after she was captured attempting to recover the Principal of U.A Nezu" 

Zent quickly choked on what he was eating, and Red stopped mid bite. "That plush toy was the Principal of that academy?"

"Over the weekend, what was once thought to be a small time criminal organization had managed to kidnap Nezu from his home, and had sent a ransom note demanding money for his return. Midnight was sent so that she might learn of his location and rescue him herself, yet found herself at the criminals mercy due to being struck with a paralyzing quirk. As she was being brought to their warehouse, it seems two of this suspected vigilante group had gone to assist. Once on the scene, police had found all of the criminals unconscious, suffering from a degree of differing injuries, from burns to broken bones, yet none had been fatally wounded. the two responsible for their timely rescue fled as quickly as they came. The suspected Vigilantes were two males, one wearing a navy blue outfit, the same as the man Present Mic had encountered, and the other was a large buff man with a mutation quirk, his body was a red, bone-like armor covering most of his body. Neither Nezu nor Midnight have offered any response to questions around these vigilantes for the time being"

"I was very uncomfortable with how she looked at me when I freed her, and I will admit, I really did think Red had found someone whose quirk was that of a plush toy" Zent was still uncomfortable even thinking about it, as the final report came on the screen.

"And in our final report for the evening, it would seem these mysterious vigilantes finally have a name, after an orchestrated attack on a construction company has over 100 men in jail today, and everyone present at the construction site with very few minor injuries. Interviews with the Uraraka family painted a grim picture, as heavily armed men swarmed the construction site. With no other goal then hurting the family in charge of the construction site. The youngest Uraraka was beyond scared when they first arrived, but as suddenly as they pulled them out into the open, a man in an odd rabbit-like mask arrived and dispatched the criminals. Interviews with workers on the site told a similar story, but said that the man in the mask was attempting to get the assailants to leave peacefully, before being struck in the back by one of them. The masked vigilante then fought back to subdue the criminals. Another vigilante dressed in bright red, with stark white hair, began to deal with the ever increasing amounts of villains, yet from their reports he had dealt with them soundly and with little effort or damage to the construction site. From what the six-year old Ochaco had told our reporters, she had been told by the masked vigilante that 'The Time Patrol will be there to help', one can only come to the conclusion that these vigilantes are part of the same group, The Time Patrol. Normally vigilantes do more harm than good, despite having good intentions, these vigilantes seem to be heavily trained, and highly skilled. Though, despite their intentions, vigilantes are vigilantes. And without a proper hero licence, operating illegally. Will the time patrol turn themselves in? Time will tell. And now the weather"

As the Supreme Kai turned off the t.v and made to start talking, Superior suddenly appeared in the room, shocking everyone, Guume smacked Red in surprise and he started coughing as his rice caught in his throat. "I have finished my extensive search, and have found something quite interesting"

Superior quickly took out a very familiar mask and placed it on the table. Everyone knew what the mask was. The mask of the Timebreakers, the same that was used on Bardock, Goku's father, to keep him under their control. "I located the highest source of energy in that location and found a man there, he was far stronger than many of the heroes in this country, and likely would have given even us some issues, but he fell just the same when faced with my superiority. Once dealt with, the energy left him, leaving this mask inert. Empty though it currently is, it is still the piece we needed to show that, indeed, the Timebreakers and those likely of the Demon Realm are responsible for the recent issues with the timeline"

A grim look crossed the Supreme Kai's face. "And it's even more likely that the other anomalies will have their own masks. This isn't good. Now that they know we're here, they'll likely make things hard for us, and try to change even more history. We're going to need to keep on our toes for the next few changes. Speaking of those, I believe it best we stick with the two per anomaly strategy, whilst the others focus on helping out elsewhere. Superior I trust you'll help track down each mask?"

Superior gave her a nod, before turning back to the group. "Memory dictates that the next anomaly has to do with those with mutant quirks. Red and Guume should handle that, whilst Tyr and Zent handle the one with the blue haired child. Bang will handle the break in. Would that work?"

The Supreme Kai gave him a thumbs up. "In that case, I'll explain who the next people we have to save are" She quickly pulled out the time scroll again and opened it.

"There are three people and their families who have been kidnapped by a cult of sorts, believing mutation quirks to be unnatural and inherently evil. They plan to kill them on a live broadcast. While you have to save everyone, there are three in particular you need to prioritize. Asui Tsuyu, a girl with a frog quirk, Ashido Mina, a girl with an acid quirk, and Fumikage Tokoyami, a boy with a bird mutation and Dark Shadow quirk, along with their families. A lot of people are going to be watching that broadcast so I suppose this will be our official debut as a hero team! Today was more of a non-official debut"

"Alright everyone get some sleep, and we'll do it in the morning, I want the best out of all of you tomorrow okay!" With that, the Supreme Kai let out a yawn and went off to her room, Superior remained where he was, as V went over to the kitchen to sit at the table. Everyone else went off to bed in their suppressed forms. Guume quickly curled up in her bed sheets and fell asleep in seconds, as Dolor, Tyr, Bang, and Zent all got into their beds, each falling asleep shortly there after.

Another day, another night without any sleep. he found himself being taken off of patrols for the night to attend a meeting with other heroes, Principal Nezu included, about the sudden appearance of these vigilantes. Midnight and Present Mic had run ins with them during the day, which he knew about in great detail since Mic had been texting and calling him nonstop about it. Nemuri was no better about her story of the vigilantes. He wasn't entirely sure what this meeting would decide, but he was certain about one thing, this Time Patrol was now on every hero's radar.


	3. Time on the Line! The Battle to save History!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the excuse of, 'This being my first ever written work' can only work for so long, but the next few chapters up to the Assessment Test Aizawa does with the class, were all written over a year ago, when I was was far less experienced. I do appreciate any and all criticism of it regardless

Guume was surprisingly the first out of bed, and the first to raid the fully stocked fridge for breakfast. Superior was currently busying himself with learning about this earth's history. Guume really didn't care, as she quickly set about whipping up thirty pancakes for herself. "Nothin gets the jellies goin like blueberry, chocolate chip peanut butter melon pancakes!" The sound of her furious pancake making stirred the Supreme Kai awake from her room. As she walked out, still dressed in her pajamas, she saw V had dozed off on the couch despite not needing sleep. Superior seemed to be focusing on whatever he was doing on the computer and Guume had poured an entire bag of chocolate chips blueberries, and kami knows what else in a large bowl of batter.

Failing to stifle a yawn, the Supreme Kai took a seat at the table. "Good Morning Guume, you're up real early this morning" Now that she looked at it, Guume was exactly her height when she was in her powered down state. Guume didn't answer her back, and kept at making pancakes, several already being down already, but judging by the size of the bowl the batter was in, she was nowhere near done. The Supreme Kai got off of the chair and went to grab the milk from the fridge. pouring herself a glass, she left Guume alone, and went to sit on the couch next to V.

Lightly pushing his shoulder, she woke him up. "Move over, I wanna see if there's anything going on in the world today" With a slightly groggy grumble, V sat up straight, allowing the far smaller Supreme Kai to take the large space left on the couch. As she fiddled with the remote, she flipped through the channels, some being fashion based, others being for children. She wasn't surprised to find many of the channels dedicated to heroes, ranging from shows about Hero costumes, to even hero based children's shows. Heroes held a huge presence on this Earth, she thought. The kai decided to try and learn more about the current top heroes.

With a sudden crash from the kitchen, and Guume rapidly apologizing, V got up and went over to help her. Another following crash came from the others shared bedroom. With some muffled shouts, Dolor, Tyr, Zent, Bang, and Red all came out. Bang's hair still covering his eyes, which he rubbed sleepily, Tyr and Zent both got their glasses on before they both gave a loud yawn. Dolor looked absolutely furious about being woken up, while Red just looked confused. "Alright! Now that everyone is awake we can start the day!" The Supreme Kai jumped to her feet, before heading towards the kitchen, stopping only to see Guume wrestling with V, who was trying to stop her from eating all the pancakes she had made.

Tyr quickly ran over and nearly threw Guume through the wall as he grabbed a few pancakes and made for the living room, Guume closely behind with 3 pancakes hanging out of her mouth. Bang quickly walked over and grabbed two plates, one for himself, and another for Dolor, who was trying to brush out his bedhead. Soon all of them were sitting in the living room around the tv. Guume finally stopped trying to eat everyone else's pancakes as V placed a stack of 5 in front of her. As everyone ate, the tv filled the room with sound, Superior was still on the computer whilst everyone else was eating.

As soon as she swallowed her mouthful of pancake, the Supreme Kai spoke up. "Alright now that everyone is here, we should get ready. Before I went to bed last night, I moved us all forward a month so we are currently on the same day as the next anomaly" She quickly took a drink from her milk as Red raised his hand in question. "Me and Guume are covering this one right? Ya said it was a bunch of weird mutant hating cultists yeah?" Giving him a quick nod, she finished her milk before continuing. "Correct, and while you will be handling that anomaly, the rest of you, minus Superior and Bang will be doing hero stuff, like before!"

At the mention of his name, Superior stood. "Whilst everyone slept, I learned much about this Earth's history, from the dawning of quirks, to the rise of Pro Heroes, and I must say, not impressed" Dolor quickly countered "You wouldn't be impressed if Lord Zen-Oh started break dancing in front of you, so cool it with the mightier than thou shtick" Silence was all Superior answered with for a short time. "I also felt an abnormal power rise somewhere in what is called the Saitama Prefecture, that is likely where the anomaly is located. I will bring Red Tundra, and Guume, once we have all left for the day"

Zent quickly chimed in. "I suppose having someone like Superior is a good thing, you never did tell us where this anomaly was, Dolor and V were lucky as it was nearby the alley we came from." The Supreme Kai quickly blushed in embarrassment at this revelation. Pressing her index fingers together she looked away bashfully. "H-hey even a god forgets things" Giving her head a good shaking, she went back to the matter at hand. "We can worry about that later, for now, we all need to get a move on! Protecting the timeline is our job you know, not pointing out your adorable leader's minor mistakes!"

Guume quickly jumped to her feet swallowing the last pancake whole, as she powered back to her normal form, leaving the Supreme Kai as the shortest once again. "Alright then! I've been wanting to really let loose on some bad guys! That weird gun dude really wasn't much fun to fight'' Her excitement quickly got to Red as he leapt to his feet too, his body tripling in size and bulk until he was back to his original form. "Let's go bash some heads!" He and Guume leapt for joy, Superior giving a sigh as he walked over to the two of them. Placing his hands on their shoulders, they vanished from sight in an instant.

The Supreme Kai quickly turned to Bang. "I'm going to need you to keep an eye on the heroes and make sure they haven't caught wind of where we live" Bang gave a simple nod, before vanishing as well. Turning to everyone else, they all gave her a nod before vanishing as well. As she went to sit on the couch again, a knock came from the door. Curious as to who was knocking, she went over and opened the door, only to find her neighbor, Inko Midoriya. "Oh hey Inko, how are you doing?"

Inko seemed a little rushed, her hair was a little fuzzy, and she was rapidly smoothing down her clothes. "Good morning Chronoa, I hate to be a bother, but I need to ask you something. Izuku is sick with the flu, and can't leave his bed, and I need to head out and get things for him to get better. If you could watch him for awhile, I would be in your debt" She ended with a bow, the Supreme Kai really wasn't expecting this, but gave her a nod. "It's really no issue Inko, I'm certain I can keep up with him while you're gone!" Inko gave a sigh of relief, before allowing Chronoa to lock up her apartment before she brought her to Izuku's room.

Though she wasn't the best with kids, she'd admit seeing Izuku laid up in bed looking like death didn't sit right with her. "He's mainly been sleeping, but if he wakes up I made soup for him to eat, and have the computer set up so he could watch his favorite hero videos. I have to thank you again for this Chronoa, this means the world to me" Once again she waved her off. "It's nothing, really. You won't have to worry about us in the slightest while you're gone, in fact!" With a snap of her fingers, she quickly pulled an envelope from her back pocket. "Consider this a gift, from me to you!" She quickly pushed the ever fretful Inko out the front door and wished her a good day. Inko was curious as to what Chronoa had given her, the envelope was quite thick. As she opened it, her eyes went wide. Chronoa had just given her 34 million yen as casually as someone would shake her hand.

As Chronoa quickly closed and locked the door, she breathed a hefty sigh. Though it may mess with the timeline a very small bit, she really did want Inko to have a good life along with Izuku. Speaking of, she heard heavy coughing and gagging coming from the young child's room. Quickly grabbing a bucket, she returned to his room only to find him on his side coughing and sniffling. She quickly got to his bedside and placed the bucket just in time for him to get sick into it, opting not to watch a young child throw up several times into a bucket she turned her attention to the soup Inko had mentioned, remembering that Zent had told her whenever Earthlings got sick, especially stomach related illnesses, it was best not to eat 'heavy' foods, things like soup and crackers would actually help in some regards.

As she placed a bowl of soup into the microwave, something she had very little experience in beforehand, and needing Dolor to teach her what most Earthling inventions did. The less said about her learning what a radiator is, the better. She set the soup for a simple 5 minutes so it was nice and hot, seeing as Inko kept the crackers in some of the higher cabinets, and making sure Izuku hadn't stumbled out of bed to come looking for her, she simply floated towards the cabinets and grabbed the crackers, along with a plate for Izuku. Soon after the microwave went off, floating down to it, she used her ki to levitate the bowl onto the plate so she didn't burn herself.

As she finally made it back to Izuku's room she heard him sniffling in pain, and saw just how badly this flu had him. Using her ki, and powers over time, she managed to at least get him cleaned up, disposing of the sick filled bucket simply by dropping it into a different timeline somewhere inconspicuous. She slowly roused him from his pained stupor. "Hey lil guy, your mom told me you weren't feeling so good, so she went out to get something to make you feel better, in the meantime I'm gonna be taking care of you!" She did her best to keep her voice down, Earthlings when sick often disliked loud noises from what Tyr had told her. Izuku looked at her as best he could, he really wasn't feeling so well. "O-oh h-hi mi-miss Chronoa'' Izuku tried to sit up as best he could. Chronoa was taller than him, but not by much. "Now, given your mom is gonna be out for awhile, I figured we could do something fun to get your mind off of feeling so crummy. What do ya say?!" While she would never admit it, she possessed an almost childlike feel to her, she always got excited when it came to new missions.

Izuku smiled slightly at that thought. Kacchan couldn't pick on him while he was sick, and he could watch as many hero videos as he would want. It almost made the bad pain in his tummy worth it. Chronoa quickly hopped onto his bed, which was big enough to fit them both without issue. "Now, how 'bout we watch some heroes saving the day!" Izuku couldn't quite tell where she had gotten the laptop from, but when she opened it up he saw it had two tabs open, one tuned to a 24/7 Hero News Network, and another to a playlist with over 200+ videos labeled 'Heroic Debuts' She could see wonder and excitement in his eyes when he noticed that tab.

Aizawa's day started well enough. The one night a week he took off so he could sleep, was uninterrupted. Mic hadn't called to bother him, neither had Nemuri for that matter. So he was simply relaxing on his couch, finishing off the grading for his class's latest test. He kept the emergency news channel on in case anything happened that demanded his attention, while he enjoyed his time off. Aizawa became a hero for a reason. Just as he had finished the last paper, he heard his tv cut to static. Wondering if one of his cats knocked a cable loose, he went over to check only for a crimson red mark to cover his screen.

She knew that symbol well, the Majin mark, once used by the evil wizard Babidi to control his minions and grant them further power. But as far as she knew, Babidi was the only one who could use it, so she didn't know why it had appeared here, nor why these seemingly random humans had it. Thought the moment Chronoa saw that symbol flash across the laptop screen, she what was going on, but poor Izuku didn't, and the shock of its sudden appearance scared him to cause him to nearly choke on a cracker. With several pats on his back, he managed to clear his throat, but it didn't help with his fear. "M-miss Chronoa, wh-what's going on?" His voice trembled as he spoke. 

Chronoa could only hope Guume and Red were already there and about to deal with the situation. Suddenly the symbol disappeared and several people were seen, most of them with bags on their heads. a man, face clear as day, walked into view, the same symbol from before upon his forehead. He was dressed in what seemed like a giant white cloak, they were all in a dimly lit space and it looked like a cult. She watched as the man spoke, holding out his arms in a way that gave her flashbacks to Zamasu's holier than thou stance.

"Since the dawning of quirks, our race has been gifted powers of untold strength, the ability to control the shadows, to unrivaled brute muscle, quirks have become a part of us in every way shape and form" What she could only guess was the leader of these cultists walked with a type of flourish she'd expect from Gotenks, not from a grown man. "But with quirks came a horrid abomination to our race. Those whose forms can scarce be even remotely considered human in the slightest. Mutations, melding the characteristics of lowly animals with that of humans. These mutants are a pox upon our world, horrid their visages are, and terrible their presence in our lives" Chronoa knew that he was riding a power trip, the Majin mark wasn't simply for show, she could sense the power coming from those marks, even through the screen, whilst they weren't as strong as Vegeta when he had the mark, they would prove to be tough foes for even the strongest of heroes. "And so it falls to us, to exterminate these sickening beings from our world, with the power we have been blessed. It falls to us to free ourselves from their grip, and the heroes you all so adore would willingly throw down their lives to protect them. As I speak, my fellows fight to show these heroes the error of their ways, to delay them long enough that I might show the world what must be done"

Izuku's eyes filled with tears. "Wh-when a-are the heroes g-go-gonna show up" She could see he was close to tears the mixture of fear at seeing people in danger and no clear hero to save them. Quickly, she acted to defuse the situation. "It'll be alright Izuku, heroes always win in the end right? They come and save the day in the nick of time, right?" Whilst it probably wasn't the best idea, appealing to Izuku's ideals for heroes was definitely helping calm him down. Though with tears still in his eyes, he tried to show Chronoa he wasn't scared, flashing a trembling smile he pulled from beneath his pillow his All Might action figure, and giving it a hug to reassure himself. All Might wouldn't be scared of a bunch of villains like this he would always appear at the last second with a fearless smile, and inspire hope in people with his catchphrase 'NEVER FEAR FOR I AM HERE'.

"And now we stand at the dawning of a new age once again! An age free of mutantkind forever!" The leader seemed to have finished his monologue when one of the figures behind him, a child based on the height somehow managed to get the bag off of her mouth. "All Might won't let you do this! He's gonna come and beat you up!" A small pink skinned, horned child. She reminded Chronoa of Guume, but as far as she knew Majins weren't a in Universe 6. The Cult Leader seemed to be irked by her speaking up, and judging by the frantic muffled shouts from a few of the taller figures, likely the parents of the children they kidnapped, they were terrified for her. The Leader quickly took the still bound girl by her hair and brought her so the camera could see all of her. "And with the end of this abominations life, shall our age finally begin!" His hand turned a sickening shade of green, Izuku hugged his All Might figure and pleaded for someone to save her.

He could barely move fast enough, as suddenly as the broadcast began, fights broke out all over Japan. whatever this cult was, they were well coordinated. Groups of five cultists popped up around the city, causing destruction and chaos, and all in the name of a distraction. Distracting the heroes from even attempting to track down their hideout. Mic got caught up at his radio station when a group had decided to attack, whilst Midnight was dealing with several near a mall she was at. He moved quickly managing to get to the nearest group of cultists, finding them just attacking randomly in the middle of an intersection. He quickly erased the most annoying quirk in the group, before striking. Soon, other heroes joined the fray. They needed to deal with them as fast as possible to even have a chance to save those kids.

Guume groaned as she slammed her head back into the wall she was up against, Superior dropped them both off on the rooftop of the cult headquarters, and just left without another word. Red was inside scouting the place out, he said he wanted to wait for the perfect moment to 'Really show off our Heroic entry skills!' she knew the others wouldn't let either of them live it down if they messed this up. As she groaned quietly to herself and rolled around in boredom, she didn't hear Red come back. "Hey so those guys got Majin Marks and everything so I don't think we need to hold back" He said, but she wasn't listening, and simply continued to roll around in boredom. He simply picked her up, made it so her face was meeting his, and flicked her forehead. Quickly he covered her mouth to avoid giving away their position. "Focus! We got one shot at this and it's gotta be good!" Not removing his hand from her mouth he carried her to a ledge he had found that overlooked one man in a robe, talking to a camera with a bunch of masked, bound people behind him.

"Ya see that guy?" He pointed to the weirdo in question, to which Guume nodded in reply. "And ya see those people?" Again she nodded. "You are gonna free those people the second I jump into action and once I jump in and you get them free you will blast open that wall" Pointing to said wall, he continued. "Then get all of them through it, after that, you can help me deal with these bad guys! Got it? Good! Now wait for my signal!" Silently he leapt onto the ceiling just above the weirdo cult leader. Guume waited, and waited, and waited as the cult leader just kept talking and talking. She wasn't even paying attention at this point, only focusing on not falling asleep. Her attention only focused when she saw the cult leader pull a girl who looked like her towards the camera. She saw him raise his arm, and a weird shade of green started flowing from his hand. Within an instant Red struck

Chronoa's breath got stuck in her chest when she saw the familiar form of Red fall from the ceiling and his tail slapping the cult leader through an off-screen wall. "Don't think ya thought through ya plan all that well!" was all she heard before havoc started happening. Red moved the young girl behind him as he took several off screen blasts without flinching. "That sounded cooler in my head! GUUME YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO" He shouted before he charged off screen. The Camera shaking from his footsteps, and from the subsequent shouting, screaming, blasting and slamming that followed. Guume's cherry red body seemingly floated down into frame. The young girl who came moments from death, wasn't scared, but amazed at what she was seeing, they were saved, and one of them even looked kind of like her! She thought.

Guume quickly removed the ropes and bags from their heads and the gags from their mouths, before she finally got a view of some of the children she saved. She kind of remembered their names. There was a little tadpole girl, with a little froggy tail, a little bird boy, he looked as fluffy as a kitten, and then there was the girl who looked like her. Red could manage for now, she had to cuddle all of these adorable kids. "OH MY KAMI YOU ARE ALL SOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!" She pulled the three children she was tasked with saving into a hug, Mina had no issue returning the hug, while Tsuyu was embarrassed and Tokoyami mortified someone thought he was cute.

Chronoa would've slapped herself if she didn't have an overjoyed, yet very sick Izuku trying to jump for joy at the heroes sudden appearance. "Izuku be careful we don't want you to get hurt!" She frantically made to catch the rapidly exhausted child, who had the happiest grin on his face despite being sick. "I-it's just like you said! They came and saved the day! The Time Patrol is awesome!" Whilst his words touched her heart, he looked about ready to throw up again so she frantically went in search of another bucket.

While Guume cuddled the three kids, the other children and adults quickly hugged each other tears in their eyes from their collective near death experience. Red continued to fight the cultists, noticing that Guume wasn't helping in the slightest. "GUUME! STOP HUGGING THOSE KIDS AND HELP!" Was all he could say before he flung a cultist into another cultist. 

Guume looked at him with what seemed like tears in her eyes. "BUT THEY'RE SO CUTE I'M GONNA DIE!" Red quickly blasted a hole in the wall for them to escape, something he had told Guume to do. "AT LEAST TURN THE DAMN CAMERA TOWARDS ME!" With a pout she extended her arm far enough to turn the camera to face Red, who was using one cultist as a bat against others. Red used his ki and blasted several cultists through the roof, whilst releasing a wave to knock some cultists off of his back. 

The Cult Leader then leapt back into the fray. "How dare you mutant freaks encroach upon our lands! The power we've been blessed with, will make short work of you!" The Leader then tried to release a large ki blast only to be grabbed by the face by Red, and slammed into the ground hard enough to crack the ground and bury him. "IMMA PLANT MYSELF A DUMBASS TREE!" Red then grabbed the leader's leg and yanked him free "Ah the harvest is bountiful this year" before he threw him through a wall behind him.

The fighting continued, with Red fending off the seemingly endless hordes of cultists only to be joined as several were bombarded by green ki blasts. Guume rushing into frame as she kicked a cultist through the already heavily damaged wall. "Finally finished with daycare?" Red taunted her as he fired eyebeams at a cultist trying to flee. "Shut up! S'not my fault they were so cute! GRRRHH WHY ARE KIDS SO CUTE!" Guume took out her anger by rapidly punching three cultists at once with her Explosive Buu Buu Punch. 

As the two of them punched a rather burly cultist through the ceiling the entire building began to shudder. "I think that's our cue to make like a tree and beat it!" Red quickly made for one of the numerous holes in the building, as Guume made for the camera, and picked it up, bringing it with her as the building collapsed. As they made it outside they found a large group of people had surrounded them, with police, firefighters and medical personnel. The police quickly made sure the victims were safe and sound as the emts made sure none of them were hurt. Afterwards, they started to apprehend the unconscious cultists.

Guume brought the camera over to Red and they both decided to give whoever was left watching a quick salute, peace sign and goodbye, before they crushed the camera. Several of the people who were watching the building collapse, still had their phones connected to the hijacked station, meaning they could easily see where Guume and Red decided to stand. Immediately the crowd started cheering for them, while the police were under orders to apprehend them should they see them, even they couldn't help but join in. They managed to not only save all these people, but leave all the criminals alive too. Red and Guume wanted to stay and bask in all the glory and attention they were receiving, but they knew the Supreme Kai would be really mad at them if they did. She quickly gave the people a wave, a wink, and a smile before using Instant Transmission to leave.

Tyr and Zent were patrolling when all hell broke loose. Out of nowhere, a large imposing figure literally burst through a building, carrying what seemed to be a person, and in hot pursuit seemed to be a heavily armored man. Jets of flame shooting from his calves, as he barely kept pace with the large lumbering form. The armored man seemed very familiar. "It can't be... Is this the anomaly we were told we'd be handling?" Zent wondered aloud. Tyr didn't give it much thought. "Whether or not it is, we gotta help right? I'll see if I can slow down Juggernaut. You figure out how to get the kid!"

Tyr burst forward, using his ki to fly faster and faster towards the speeding tank of a man. He found himself next to the speeding man in armor. He caught his attention. "Don't worry, we're here to help!" The speeding man seemed to realize who he was. "No! Stay out of this, vigilante! This is far too dangerous for you to just play around!" Tyr shook his head at this. "Sorry, but I never play around!" Before in a blinding flash he was ahead of the lumbering mass. Thinking quickly he pulled out an old favorite.

"SOLAR FLARE!" With a blinding flash of light, the immense figure stumbled to a stop, covering its eyes as it hurt to look. As the figure came to a stop, another group of weirdly dressed people arrived and started attacking Tyr and the armored man. As blasts flew by, Tyr did his best to deflect them away from the Armored Hero. As the Lumbering figure finally opened its eyes it found its only escape route torn up. It turned back towards Tyr and the Armored Hero. Tyr then realised it was more akin to one huge mecha then it was a person, whoever was using it was inside.

"Damn Heroes! Never know when to quit do ya?! It'd be a shame if I had to crush this kid like a grape, but don't think I won't!" The Mecha roared, its grip on the blue haired child increasing. Tyr knew he could deal with the mech, but he couldn't risk the kid getting hurt. He quickly pulled back closer to the armored hero.

"Listen we can argue about how I do my hero stuff, but if we're gonna get that kid back safely, we are gonna need to work together." Tyr looked over to the Armored Man, who he could tell was grimacing beneath his mask. "Though it pains me, I have to save my brother! So tell me, do you have any plans? We need to beat him and his villainous cohorts." Tyr looked over to a group of villains, each of the smaller ones had Majin Marks, meaning he couldn't expect the Armored Hero to beat them by himself. Where was Zent when he needed him? Tyr thought. he wasn't the best at this strategic stuff. Just as he was about to give his rather shoddy plan, the mech erupted into sparks as the arm that was threatening to crush the boy was completely severed. A familiar purple ki blade cut it off cleanly. Zent swung said blade, before he leapt into the air and sent several ki arrows into the mecha's back, before it exploded, sending the lumbering mass forwards and knocking the surrounding bad guys down. The Armored Hero took advantage of this and pried his brother free from the mech's arm before fleeing to safety.

With a crack of his knuckles, Tyr preceded to make short work of the other villains. As Zent set about helping civilians trapped and in danger due to the fighting. Once all was said and done, the police and several other heroes arrived. The Armored Hero was still hugging the blue haired child as Tyr and Zent approached. He knew he was supposed to take them in for questioning, but at the moment the need to comfort the kid was more important. They seemed to get the message and gave him a reassuring nod, before they both vanished from sight. He knew that he would one day need to go after them the same way he went after villains, and he only hoped they would come willingly and would become licensed heroes like himself.

Chronoa had finally gotten Izuku to go back to sleep, after watching at least 50 different heroic debuts, along with All Might's debut which he loved the most. He hadn't thrown up the soup and crackers she gave him, but did start hurting from the retching. It took some time before he could lay down and slip into blissful sleep. She sat at his bedside, keeping careful watch until he did. She patted his fuzzy, wild hair and bade him goodnight. As she sat down in the living room, exhausted she couldn't help but think about the boy. He was certainly an imaginative and thoughtful little tyke. As soon as the feed from the cult's hijacking broadcast was cut, he pulled out what he called his Hero Journal, and began to write down all sorts of things about Guume and Red, speculating about their powers. Believing Guume had a candy based quirk, thus allowing for her stretchy body, and as for her ki blasts, he struggled to figure it out, until she suggested perhaps she could expend the energy she gets from her sugary body as blasts. Which sparked his imagination ever further. As for Red, given he didn't actually know his name, he labeled him Crimson White, and wrote that his quirk was a mutation, which also explained his strength and ki blasts.

Chronoa quickly heard a quiet knock at the door. As she opened it she was surprised to see not only Inko, but Bang as well. Bang was carrying a lot of bags in his arms. "Oh it's good to see you again Chronoa!" Inko quickly pulled the far smaller girl into a tight hug, with the few bags she carried placed down next to her. Bang, as quietly as ever. went about placing the bags onto a nearby table and began to put the items inside away. Things ranging from food, to new dishes and cleaning products and of course, medicine for her little boy. Inko didn't hold back when she went shopping. "I was so worried when fighting broke out in the street outside the store I was in. But this gentleman was kind enough to help me bring everything home safe and sound" Bang didn't look it, but he was lightly blushing at her kind words. The absolute tiniest of smiles on his face.

"I know, I saw that weird cult's broadcast while I was with Izuku, it took some work, but once those two busted in and saved the day, he nearly leapt off the bed in excitement!" Inko had a soft smile on her face, Izuku likely doesn't know it, but he was a very lucky boy to have a neighbor like Chronoa. "Now I'm sure he's left you exhausted, I can take over taking care of him now" she said before releasing the kai from her hug. "Also I have to say, you really didn't need to give me so much money, I honestly don't know what to do with so much"

Chronoa laughed at this. "Oh it's nothing really, and don't think of it as a hand out, merely as a gift from one friend to another." Bang had fully finished putting away all the items Inko had bought. Inko gave Chronoa another hug, this time, lifting the smaller kai off of her feet. She then gave Bang a light kiss on the cheek, before they both left. Chronoa had a knowing smirk on her face as she saw just how bright the blush that covered Bang's face was. "~Someone's got a crush~" Bang shot her a look that said 'And you have her an extra 60 million yen, so knock it off!' Chronoa laughed as she unlocked the apartment door, finding Guume and Red stuffing their faces with more pancakes as V played with the tv remote and Dolor came out of the bathroom. Chronoa saw the looks she got from Guume and Red, and knew what they wanted. "You two did great today." That simple validation got them both to their feet in joy, hugging each other and jumping like children.

"Ya guys are lucky these walls are soundproof or we woulda been busted already" was all Dolor said when he swiped a drink from the fridge. Suddenly Tyr and Zent appeared, in the kitchen via transmission. Tyr immediately stretching and powering down to his younger form. "Gonna sleep gooood tonight" he said as he went towards the bathroom. Zent powered down as well, and approached the Supreme Kai. "I believe I have something of interest to report, it would seem two of anomalies happened today. While Tyr and I were patrolling, we came across the blue haired child that was being held hostage in the scroll like you had shown, but you had stated that it happened at a different point in time. I fear those who are aware of our being here, might be trying to throw us off by having the anomalies happen sooner than expected"

This did concern the Supreme Kai, whoever was responsible for this, knew who to target But the only anomaly left that she knew of, was the burglary. They would need to stay on their toes, if they were going to catch whoever was doing this. Just as she finished her thought, Superior appeared and placed two TimeBreaker masks on the table.

"Our foes believe that if they caused enough of a noise they would be able to slip through our fingers and disrupt the timeline. These two were the ones responsible for giving the cultists the Majin Marks, but as they were simply imitations they lacked the real power of one. They also believed they could best me if they attacked at once, they were wrong. As the Supreme Kai stated, only one time anomaly remains at present and I require only one more mask until I can pinpoint where the energy they give off is coming from. We must remain vigilant if we are to keep the timeline stable" Superior then leaned against the wall and began to run simulations. Everyone else minus V powered down to their younger forms and got ready for bed. Chronoa was still worried. They could handle these changes, but it might not be long before whoever was behind this began to work with villains that play a major role in this earth's timeline. All she could do was go to sleep and hope for the best.


	4. A Crime at Christmas! The Trouble Making Duo Arrive!

Bang wasn't a big fan of the cold. Out of everyone in the Time Patrollers, he had the lowest tolerance to the cold. Tonight was a huge holiday for this earth, and back in Universe 7 as well. Christmas, a time of gift giving and sharing joy with one another.

Yet he was here alone, just outside of a mansion of sorts. Snow was coming down heavily, his breaths visible in the cold. His sword needed constant adjusting as the frost kept freezing it to his holster.

Guume, V, Dolor, and Red were all in charge of keeping things calm and quiet tonight. Many heroes were off for the holidays and Superior had informed them that several high ranked Heroes were patrolling. One Endeavor, and All Might amongst some miscellaneous names. Superior stated that one Eraserhead was also patrolling, quite close to where Bang was needed to be, suggesting that stealth would help keep things as controlled as possible.

Tyr and Zent, were left to tend to the Supreme Kai of Time's needs, as she was invited to a small christmas party with the Midoriyas. She fully intended to spoil the two, and thus sent the twins out for some rather late holiday shopping. Though from what he knew, Zent was sent to somehow procure an autograph from All Might, while Tyr was sent to handle the rest of the shopping.

Bang cleared his throat, seeing the movement of servants in the mansion. From what he could see. a young girl, one Momo Yaoyorozu. She was the same age as the other children they had saved over the last year. Her eyes were still young and filled with joy at the sight of the very impressive looking tree, decorated completely in gold tinsel and ornaments, varying from the childish and colorful, to the detailed and ornate. What he could only assume were her parents came to wrangle the excited 6 year old, in order to get her into bed. He could tell though Young Momo didn't want to head to bed just yet, seemingly pleading with her father, who eventually relented and allowed her to follow them into what Bang believed to be her father's study.

Bang quietly played on an Ocarina similar in design to the one the Hero Tapion used. The tune echoing quietly through the night air. The soft and melodious notes rung out, seemingly catching the attention of the youngest Yaoyorozu. And then her parents who heard the quiet tune echo through the wind, resonating within the house. Her parents seemed to be calmed by its melody, as they lead Momo into the study, a servant, later arriving with several mugs, marshmallows floating atop the mug handed to Momo, who quickly took a sip, only to grimace and fan her tongue, much to her mother's amusement.

Bang's quiet melody echoed still through the air, even as the lights of the mansion began to dim. The Yaoyorozus sitting quietly within the study, enjoying their warm drinks, listening to melody he played for them, even when they didn't know it was him. He played for what he believed to be another hour, before the family slowly stood up, young Momo dozing off where she stood, her mother smiling gently at her daughter before picking her up, and along with her father, began to take her to her room for bed. Walking through the large ballroom-esque central room, in which held the large tree. The melody Bang played still echoing the halls, keeping the sleeping Momo content in her mother's arms.

Not missing a single note, Bang leapt from his previous perch, to the roof of the mansion. Keeping his tune playing he used the technique Tyr and Zent devised to allow them to see, to sense the ones he was here to stop. Several people, all dressed in what seemed like ill thought out outfits for the night, completely black, stereotypical burglar attire. Against the white of the snow, the color made them stand out, like an ink stain on paper. Yet, the largest and likely strongest one of them, towered nearly twice the height of the second tallest. Something familiar about this person, yet due to his garb, he couldn't pin it.

He kept playing his melody, the burglars failing to notice his form atop the roof. The largest quickly reeled back his fist, and in a single strike, punched the front door off its hinges. The sound reverberated throughout the mansion, startling many of the servants, along with young Momo, awake. What seemed to be personal guards for the family quickly ran to intercept the burglars, only to be met with several powerful blasts knocking them violently into the walls. As the burglars began to forcefully round up the servants and unconscious guards, the giant burglar stomped over to the cowering family, clearly terrifying the Young Momo, who cried out for him to stay back. Instead the giant man took hold of her head, tight enough to carry her, but not enough to crush her, before motioning for her parents to reenter the large ballroom.

Soon after, all those in the house, family, servants, and burglars included, were in the ballroom. Still, Bang kept his melody playing, gazing down and sensing the familiar energy of the giant man. Slowly he stood up from his spot on the roof, and quietly walked towards the front of the mansion, which the burglars had left open, clearly not expecting anyone to come through there. He could hear over his melody what the burglars were shouting about.

"We have it on good info that your brat can make whatever it is she wants right?!" The second tallest burglar gripped Momo's father's shirt tightly as he shook him violently. "So here's what we're gonna do, either ya let us take her and whatever the hell else we find in this dump, or we kill you and everyone else and do it anyway!" He threw the patriarch of the Yaoyorozu family to the floor. "I'll let you decide, I'm nice like that" As the second tallest man walked over to the Giant of a man, stilling gripping Momo's head, her father spoke "I will never allow you to take my daughter! the moment you broke the front door down, a silent alarm went off. Police and heroes will be here any moment to put an end to this!"

The Second Tallest turned on his heel. "Then I guess you've decided." Before approaching Momo's mother, and grabbing her by her nightgown collar. "ALRIGHT BOYS! EVERYONE BUT THE BRAT IS FREE GAME! HAVE FUN AND TRY AND NOT BREAK ANYTHING THAT LOOKS VALUABLE!" Momo's father leapt to stop him, only for another burglar to tackle him and raise their hand, which suddenly the nails of which turned to blades. The one still holding Momo decided to let her go long enough to grab her by the back of her head, and force her eyes open.

Suddenly, the melody grew louder and then stopped, as suddenly as it had started. The one who seemed in charge, who still gripped Momo's mother, turned slowly to where they had come in, to find someone he hadn't seen before, wearing what seemed to be a navy blue formal wedding outfit, an odd object still in his hands as he lowered it from his lips, he could tell whoever this was, had his eyes trained on them all. Slowly, he saw him place whatever he had in his hands onto his belt, looping it around it and securing it to his waist, before he slowly raised his hand, that came to rest upon the handle just barely peeking over his shoulder. As he readied himself in a second, several of the burglars charged the man, quirks activating in an attempt to overwhelm him, only for him to vanish from sight. The one in charge slowly turning to see the man a few feet in front of him, blade clutched in one hand, their target in the other, and then blackness.

The sound of several bodies hitting the floor, groans of pain escaping their lips, he turned his gaze behind him, the burglars that had charged him all collapsed to the floor, their shirts all having a singular slash across them, with a mark on their chest slowly turning red, including the men holding the father and mother of Momo hostage. The Giant of a man proved to be resilient, as despite his pain still stood, though frozen from the suddenness of the attack. Slowly, he placed Momo on the ground, who clearly was still terrified and hadn't wanted to let go of her savior. As she slowly opened her eyes, she came to see the face of the hero that saved her, she saw he had a deep seated kindness in his eyes, as he moved to show her that her parents were alright, who quickly scrambled to reach the two of them. As they arrived, he quickly passed the scared child over to her parents, who quickly pulled her into a hug, tears pricking at their eyes.

With several grunts and groans, he saw those he had taken down, slowly getting too their feet. As servants quickly ran away from them, helping to get the wounded guards out of the way of any potential fighting. The one in charge slowly got to his feet, groaning in pain as he held a hand to his bleeding chest. "T-thought heroes d-didn't do backhanded things like that!" Bang slowly pulled himself back into his offensive stance, blade poised and at the ready. "Alright you bastards! Time to work for our money! First to kill that guy gets whatever we can loot from this place!"

In a flash, Bang was in front of the man again, unleashing a flurry of slashes against him, before finishing with a small, but potent blast of ki, knocking him back through the door, they entered from, unconscious. Several small orbs were quickly launched towards him, which he slashed apart mid air, before spinning on his heel to deliver a kick to the neck of one that appeared suddenly behind him, before leaping away from the Giant. He quickly found a hand pulling him towards the floor, using some ki, he managed to shake the ghost limb loose, only to find dozens more flying towards him. He charged some ki through his blade, and focused on the one who didn't have any hands, and vanished from sight, only to reappear slashing the crook across the chest.

Suddenly, he heard Momo cry out. as he turned, several others had taken aim at the family unleashing a barrage of bullets, small orbs, and even glass at them. Bang appeared in front of them, and using ki that he laced his hand with, created a barrier of ki, that absorbed the attacks, firing back a blue ki blasts for each that struck it, bombarding the would-be firing squad. Suddenly, the Giant punched through the barrier, Bang vanishing from sight as the Giant punched through an afterimage of himself, only for him to reappear and violently kick the man in the head, dropping him to the floor. As Bang readjusted himself, he felt a Ki blast strike him in the back destroying the holster for his blade, but leaving him unharmed. His damaged holster falling in front of young Momo, who quickly picked it up as Bang rushed towards the one who had shot him.

As he rushed forwards, he saw the familiar aura of an attack called Weekend, knowing he couldn't dodge lest it strike those he needed to protect, he readied his blade, and made to block the attack. As it struck he was pushed back, this was a far more powerful Weekend then what he had faced before. From outside the room walked in, a sight Bang really hadn't expected. Raditz, a fellow saiyan, and one who really, shouldn't pose that much of a threat to him, yet the strength of this attack proved something was off.

"HAHAHAHA! I must admit I was skeptical when they had said they could increase my strength beyond even that of Kakarot. But I must say, this is incredible!" His taunting laugh filled the room, as Bang quickly composed himself, sizing Raditz up. "Though, even with this power up, I was forced to bring along this bumbling oaf as well!" Suddenly, Bang leapt to the side, barely avoiding the familiar attack of Arm Breaker. Standing where he once was, one of the Saiyan Elite, and Vegeta's former accomplice and bodyguard, Nappa.

"That's rich coming from a low class warrior like you Raditz!" Nappa swung at Bang again, forcing him to leap away, as Raditz went on the offensive as well, forcing Bang to either block or reflect his attacks back at him. Bang quickly knocked both of them back, as he landed in front of the Yaoyorozu family to catch his breath.

"We were told you're a saiyan too, but there's no way a saiyan could be this weak!" Raditz taunted the ever silent Bang. Nappa turned towards Raditz. "That's the pot calling the kettle black isn't it?" Raditz growled angrily at him. "I'm not weak anymore you bald buffoon! You managed to get utterly destroyed by Kakarot, while he had to kill himself to beat me, so if any one saiyan here is weak it's you!" The two continued to shout and bicker back and forth with each other, Bang's attention quickly turned towards the sudden energy spike outside that neither of the other saiyans noticed.

"I GO ON VACATION FOR A WEEK AND I FIND THIS NONSENSE!" As suddenly as the voice rang out, Raditz was blasted into dust from behind. Shocking Nappa, enough for him to fall onto his back scrambling away. Bang knew that voice, and as much as he didn't like it, knew he wouldn't stay gone forever. Appearing from behind the smoke of Raditz's complete destruction appeared the only other Saiyan in the Elite Time Patrol, Tobaygo.

He quickly turned and saw Bang. "Ya'll got some explaining to do as to why you didn't tell me and Fu, you were going on a trip!" He then turned his attention towards Nappa. "And you, you shouldn't be here at all, Fu's gonna have a field day with this." Before Nappa could get a word in edgewise, he found Tobaygo in front of him, palm brimming with ki. "Not that it matters, cuz he doesn't like studying dust" And with another flash of Ki, Nappa was gone, reduced to ash by the attack.

Tobaygo quickly turned and rushed Bang before pulling him into a hug. "I haven't seen you in a week!" Before striking him in the head. "How dare you guys not invite us to come with you! We only found out when we got back!" Bang rubbed his head, as he turned to see Fu, outside and seemingly screwing around with someone trying to wrap him, in what appeared to be bandages. Bang finally managed to sign to Tobaygo. 'Can't let them know we aren't from around here! Someone is messing with time, and I had to save this family.' Tobaygo quickly put his hand on his chin in thought. "Alright, I see the game here, playing heroes huh? How'd you manage to get Superior in on the act?" He then turned to the rather confused and still frightened family, seeing that the child in their arms was probably the most scared of him.

"Hey folks sorry for causing such a ruckus, but ya don't gotta worry bout them any more, I sent them to uh.....uhhhhhhhhnother dimension! They won't hurt ya anymore, but we gotta go! Our friend outside will help you." He quickly grabbed Bang's arm to leave, but the young Momo managed to squirm free of her parents arms, and ran over to Bang, who saw and knelt down so she could reach him properly. Giving him a quick thank you kiss on his cheek she then showed him what she had behind her back. It was his previously damaged sword Holster, but it seemed good as new, if not better. "I saw those bad guys broke it, so I made you a new one, consider it a christmas gift!" Bang couldn't deny a gift especially from her, she seemed so excited to give it to him, quickly he signed to Tobaygo.

"Right, Bang says thank you for it, and that he was sorry he couldn't stop them before he arrived, and that he has a gift for you as well." Tobaygo pulled something from his waist and handed it to Bang, who in turn handed it to young Momo. She saw it was the same instrument, he was playing. "It's an ocarina, and if ya ever learn to play it the song he played is in this little booklet." Tobaygo tossed a small notepad to her, before he made to leave. Momo looked between the ocarina and Bang several times, before giving Bang a tight hug, then running back to her parents. "Thank you Mr.Bang!" He gave her a small wave before following Tobaygo out.

As they arrived outside, they saw Fu almost dancing around the hero who was using a scarf of all things to try and capture him. "Man, you really gotta work on your aim, you keep stopping me from using ki, but I'm still like, way faster, besides all I asked was if I could have a sample of your blood!" Bang had a feeling he knew who the hero chasing Fu was. Tobaygo cupped his mouth. "Fu we're leaving! Let the nice hero do his job and arrest the weirdos inside already!"

Fu suddenly appeared in front of them. "Ah Man, I was hoping they'd last longer, but I hope Bang can explain what's going on, my brain's going nuts with theories about what's happening." Bang Quickly placed a hand on both their shoulders, before they all vanished from Eraserhead's sight.

He was never one for Christmas parties, declining when Hizashi invited him to a get together at U.A, deciding to patrol instead. Villains of every shape and size come out around this time of year, and he already arrested three drunks, two purse snatchers, and one mugger. When he got word of a break in at a wealthy family's estate, he was the first to arrive. He would say that if he hadn't caught sight of fighting inside, peering into see a man dashing and vanishing from sight slashing at the villains, and knocking them out, he knew whoever this was, wasn't a licensed hero, he would've been told.

This was likely a Time Patroller. He had gotten word that they were active tonight, one helping All Might beat a villain called Toxic Chainsaw, and only asking for an autograph as a gift for his neighbor's son, and a group of four, stopping a would-be gang from tearing up a suburb. He hadn't seen this one before. The candy quirked girl known as Guume, and the odd mutant quirked vigilante had been on the news for two months after that event.

As he went to enter, he was stopped by the sudden appearance of two people. One a burgundy haired man, with sunglasses on this late at night, wearing what seemed to be an open trench coat, and the other a pointy eared, lavender skinned, white haired boy, who both seemed to notice him. Muttering something to the lavender skinned man, the burgundy haired man went inside. He knew these two were likely also a part of this 'Time Patrol" and activated his quirk, erasing whatever quirk this boy would use. It was clear he noticed his quirk was gone, before looking at Aizawa. "Ohhhhhhhh, I read about you! The hero who can erase other people's quirks! I didn't know it could work on ki manipulation! That's super cool, can I get a sample of your blood, just a tiny little drop! Please!" Not taking any chances, he launched his capture weapon at him, only to find that he managed to evade it, but not only just evade it, he continued to talk, seemingly messing with him as he constantly evaded the capture weapon, exclaiming how cool it was, and trying to figure out how he did that.

Soon after, the two time patrollers from inside came out and called the lavender skinned boy back, Aizawa was exhausted. The kid hadn't fought back, only making him drain his stamina, and before he could even say anything, they all vanished from sight. He was too tired for this, but at least now, he knew what those three looked like and could work with others to arrest them. for now he had unconscious thugs to tie up inside.


	5. The Finest Fight! A New Year's Brawl!

As the sun rose into the sky, Superior was the only time patroller yet to return to their shared home. He remained outside, staring down the third TimeBreaker Mask he pried off of a woman he didn't know. He knew Bang had completed his mission and that Tobaygo and Fu had joined the group. The woman put up a decent fight for someone as weak as she was. He scanned the mask and his systems finally began to pin down the origin point of this power. Ever since joining the time patrol, he upgraded his systems to allow him to locate energy signatures through time. Yet, these masks had so little energy left after he dispatched their wearers, that he required all of them to even have a chance to pinpoint it.

Suddenly his sensors lit up, signalling that he had found where the people behind these anomalies were currently located. Suddenly, yet another sensor lit up as an immense form leapt onto the rooftop Superior stood upon. Flames covered this person, with what seemed like an eternal scowl upon his face. Enji Todoroki, also known as Endeavour, someone he had no interest in dealing with. Before, Endeavour could react, Superior vanished from sight, leaving the area behind entirely, and leaving Endeavour fuming due to his failure to capture him.

As he reappeared in the living room of their shared home, he placed the last timebreaker mask onto the table, next to the other two he had obtained. Everyone but V was partaking in breakfast at the time. Red took notice of Superior's return first. "Bout time ya got back, was half worried we'd need to find scrapheap of a body and sell ya for parts" Superior didn't regard Red's taunt as he approached the table. Zent being the first to notice the slight difference in Superior's aura.

"I take it you managed to deal with the last Timebreaker mask?" Zent quickly took a drink of his glass of water, seeing Superior's slight nod of confirmation. The Supreme Kai of Time quickly downed the rest of her milk, looking towards Superior as the rest of them continued to eat breakfast.

"I have managed to pin down the point in time that the energy is currently emanating from. December 31st, 10:34 pm, 1 hour 26 minutes before the start of the New Year on this Earth" Dolor swallowed the food in his mouth before adding to the conversation. "You really gotta go into the info right down to the minutes. Surprised that ya didn't go into the seconds too" Had he eyes to roll, Superior likely would've, yet he simply brushed it off.

"These signatures I picked up are numerous, and far stronger than what we have faced so far. They are leaps and bounds stronger than Raditz and Nappa, yet they weren't much of a threat if Tobaygo could dispatch them so easily" Tobaygo's laughter echoed out from the bathroom. "You're lucky I'm a little occupied right now, or I'd knock your eye lights out ya overconfident TOASTER OVEN!" Superior let out what someone could confused for a laugh at that, but it was cut so short, nobody would notice it. The Supreme Kai leapt from her seat and stood in front of Superior. "If that's where you believe them to be, then we'll head there immediately!" She leapt up and down, her arms raised in excitement. Tyr finished off what he was eating before taking everyone's finished plates from them, having to pry Guume's out of her hands, before she began eating the plate as well.

Tyr quickly got his suit straightened out, as Zent quickly found both of their Red, alongside Guume began to stretch in preparation. He could bend forward and back, whereas she liked to bend backwards several times. Bang made sure his hair would stay out of his eyes, as he adjusted his new sword holster. V quickly made sure he looked presentable, as Dolor quickly combed his hair only for it to spring back out into its normal, unkempt look, opting instead to find wherever he put his sunglasses.

"Very well, once we are there, I will lead us to the location of the energy, from there, we will certainly need to fight, so to comply with the Supreme Kai's wishes, no one besides those responsible must be harmed" Superior made his way over to Fu, who was fiddling around with the computer. Obviously enraptured by it, along with the information on the screen. "Fu, I trust you will make sure the Supreme Kai is kept safe while we are gone. She will likely go over to our neighbours, so do not, under any circumstances, be yourself, or at the very least, don't ask for blood samples from either of them" Superior walked over to the place where he would normally lean quietly against the wall. The Supreme Kai quickly made sure everyone was ready. She pulled the time scroll open, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary for a good bit of time. Yet, as she made to close it, it exploded in a sinister purple glow, far worse than before. When she pried it back open, it was still blank. Completely void of anything, but the sinister energy. Giving a stern nod, she gripped the time scroll, and once again, light poured out to cover the room. And once it dissipated, the room was left empty.

Tonight was always the most stressful night for heroes. New Year's Eve, a night where large groups of civilians were all grouped up in a single place. The perfect time for any lunatic with delusions of grandeur to strike, and as always, Aizawa was keeping a careful eye on things from the rooftops. This place had heroes from over a hundred different hero agencies patrolling the area, alongside All Might and Endeavor.

He knew something was off, something always happened on New Year's, be it a bank robbery, some would-be hostage taker, something always went wrong. Yet, there were no calls, no muggings that needed stopping, and as far as he knew, not even minor crimes, like vandals, or purse snatchers. Something was off, and from the looks of it, even All Might knew, given how uncomfortable he looked. Something was going to happen, but he had no idea what.

As they appeared out of the light, they found themselves overlooking a large intersection, with hundreds of people all grouped down on the streets below, all seeming to be having a good time. Guume's attention turned quickly to a large sphere, held atop a large pole. "That's super pretty! What is it what is it!?" She jumped up and down, with excitement overtaking her, only for Red to quickly slap a hand over her mouth and pull her closer. "Guume, I get that that ball is really kinda cool looking, but there's like hundreds of heroes here, and they don't like us! We can steal the ball later. Mostly after I figure out how to actually steal it without others noticing....." His attention quickly turned to the Supreme Kai and Zent, who both looked at his disapprovingly. "Nevermind! We weren't planning on stealing it! totally..." He quickly pulled Guume closer and leaned into her ear. "We'll swipe it once nobody is looking."

Zent shook his head, before walking over to the ledge of the rooftop, and looking down. His enhanced ki sense, allowed him to be able to pick out abnormally high energy levels. "I haven't seen anything yet, what time is it Superior?" Superior went silent for a moment, before responding. "10:33 pm, they should be around here in a momen-" He was cut off as the lights from every surrounding building, suddenly cut out, as a sinister shadow portal opened atop a crystal-like sphere. Several forms emerged from the portal, forms that the Time Patrol were more than familiar with.

Turles, the evil saiyan that battled Goku and his friends, in a separate timeline, and the cultivator of the Tree of Might, the fruit of which, can great immense strength at the cost of sucking the very life from the planet.

Lord Slug, The Evil Super Namekian, who attempted to conquer earth, in order to regain his youth with the Dragon Balls, yet even though he succeeded, he was destroyed by Goku's Spirit Bomb.

Omega Shenron, a being powered by the negative energy of the selfish wishes granted by the Dragon Balls. Having fought against Goku in a separate timeline in which Goku was wished back to the age of a child.

Baby, the creation of the now extinct race of being known as Tuffles, a race destroyed by the Saiyans. His goals are to restore the Tuffle homeworld, and the complete extermination of the Saiyan race, despite the fact Baby isn't truly a Tuffle, but a parasite they created. The form he currently possesses is that of Vegeta.

The Ginyu Force. An Elite Squad that once followed Lord Frieza, before meeting their ends at the hands of Goku and Vegeta on the planet Namek. The Ginyu Force, is comprised of Captain Ginyu, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Guldo.

As the lights of the buildings returned, the crowds below began to scream and cry out at the sudden appearance of the villains. "So...... this is the worthless rock they want us to trash huh?" Slug's voice was more akin to a growl, irritation clear in his voice. As he gazed down, he sneered at the crowds below. "Pathetic. We could've blown this rock apart from space, there's no damn reason we need to be here"

"Now now, my friend, they brought us back with simple instructions. You know as well as I, that simply blowing the planet up wouldn't get nearly as much energy as causing havoc would. plus, this should be considered more of a sport after all" Turles pulled a spiky, red fruit from his armor pocket with a cocky smirk now playing at his lips. "They are merely ants to be crushed" Taking a large bite out of the fruit, his entire body tensed, crushing the fruit in his hand, and causing his muscles to bulge out. Turles tossed another to Slug as Baby approached. "When they told me that they would help me wipe out Saiyans across every universe and timeline, I would do this a thousand times over, let us just kill them all and be done" Baby's face turned into a sneer as he turned towards the Ginyu Force. "As for you fools! Stop your insipid posing and get moving! You weren't brought back to practise your interpretive dance routines!"

Captain Ginyu froze at this accusation. "How dare you belittle the poses of the Ginyu Force as something as pathetic as dance routines! These poses serve to bolster the morale of the team, and are a tool to strike fear into the hearts of all our foes! Isn't that right, men!?" The rest of the Ginyu Force cheered out in support of their captain. "Alright men! We've been given this chance to prove ourselves! Not only to ourselves, but to prove that we are more than worthy to rejoin the Frieza Force!" The Ginyu Force cheered out again.

Omega Shenron groaned at this. "Will you fools be quiet! Just start attacking and killing them as you would any living being, there is no need to make this complicated" Zent froze for a moment, once everything had happened, 9 villains from Universe 7's Earth's timelines, all here, and all stronger then they ever were. The Supreme Kai gasped at this. "This is bad! Really really bad! There's no way they can all be here. Towa and Mira never sent this many people at once to cause trouble before!" Superior was the first to react. "Then it is clear they aren't the ones behind this. Fu! Get The Supreme Kai of Time out of here and back to the Midoriyas. We shall handle this from here" Fu turned his head towards him, he really wanted to stay and run tests and figure out just how they got here and how they were this strong, because he was so curious about it. But nodded anyway with a sigh. "Alright I guess, but do try and bring back a souvenir for me to study! I really wanna figure out how they break time like this! This is so cool and intense, oh man I can feel the heat from here!" Taking The Supreme Kai's hand he vanished from sight, as all of the Time Patrol rushed to the ledge of the rooftop, watching as the TimeBreakers rained blasts down to the street below. Heroes reacted quickly, several shields of varying types appeared around the civilians, as several Heroes struck back, throwing several attacks at the villains above.

"This is a free for all, fight with whoever you like against whoever you like, but I'll handle the Ginyu Force." Without another word, Superior vanished, his form seen rocketing towards Recoome.

Red slammed his fists together. "ALRIGHT! GUUME, COME WITH ME! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A PARTY!" He leapt from the ledge and rocketed towards Ginyu, Guume not far behind, with an overjoyed smile on her face.

Tyr grunted, power flowing through his body freely, "Guess I'll tango with Turles. Brother, you handle Slug!" The two of them leapt from the ledge, directly towards the evil namekian and saiyan.

Tobaygo turned toward Bang, Dolor, and V. "Don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna wrestle a baby!" With a flourish, he backflipped off the rooftop, before using the building as a launching pad to fly toward Baby.

Bang sighed, before signing to Dolor. 'I'll make sure nobody is hurt by the fighting. You and V handle Omega Shenron' Before he pulled his blade free and vanished.

Dolor gave V a smirk. "Guess it's time to get serious, no holding back now V! KAIOKEN!" With a burst of a red aura, Dolor rushed to fight Omega Shenron, V not far behind.

The entire event quickly descended into chaos, with most of the heroes trying to get the civilians to safety. Aizawa could barely avoid whatever the red skinned villain was firing at him, yet with each shot, they got closer and closer to striking him. The dust each blast kicked up blinded him and kept him from using his quirk to disable the villains. With a few glances he could spare, he saw All Might fighting against the stark white colored villain, he himself barely managing to avoid each punch the villain threw at him. Endeavour was also struggling to deal with the green villain.

Yet, where All Might was more defensive and focusing on keeping the villain occupied so that the civilians could get away safely, Endeavour was far more aggressive, actively pursuing the villain he was fighting, evading the blasts that were sent his way instead of blocking them, the blasts leaving craters in the ground, the strength of the impact launching surrounding civilians and heroes away violently.

Just as Aizawa made to leap to another rooftop, he was struck violently in the face, being launched hard into the rooftop he was just on. He felt his shoulders burn as he skidded to a stop, banging into the opposite end of the rooftop. As he looked up he saw the tallest of the group wearing similar uniforms. "Awww man, I knew they said these guys were gonna be way weaker than us, but this is totally not fun." Before he could react, he was lifted into the air, before being kicked violently in the back, skidding once again across the rooftop, landing just short of the one who struck him first.

"The Cap'n told us this was more of a test run of our new power than anything, so don't get disappointed, Recoome." The red villain who had been attacking him first spoke as he appeared over the ledge. Followed by a tall alien looking villain. "Jeice is right, once we're done here and we get back to Lord Frieza, there's no way we'll ever be beaten again!"

Jeice, whom he could only assume was the red skinned villain, looked around him. "Oi, any of you guys see where Guldo got off too? He'd better not have run off again." As he looked around, a shadow was cast over them, far smaller than they were. As they all turned their attention to it, they found what he could only guess was the aforementioned Guldo. "There you are! Where the bloody hell did you get off to!" There was a long pause, the floating Guldo making no sound. "Guldo? You ok? You didn't pass out from getting over excited again did ya?"

Suddenly out of nowhere Guldo let out a scream and frantically scratched at his chest, before in a bright flash, exploding into nothing. "I am afraid, he, along with the rest of you will not be joining us for the rest of the festivities." A figure suddenly appeared, its arms crossed, along with its legs held tightly together, the tail waving gently behind it. "Now." It extended its arms outward, a bright orbs of energy appearing in each of its palms. "Who wants to die first?"

Ginyu couldn't believe how easy this was. the inhabitants of this planet were far weaker than most he, and the Ginyu Force had faced, even before they met their end on Namek. The power boost they received felt completely wasted on this planet, but orders were orders. As he went to fire another Milky Cannon, he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around, completely confused to find a cherry red girl with an innocent smile on her face. "What in blazes are you doing! Can't you see that we're trying to conquer a planet here!" As he continued to shout at her for breaking his concentration, he felt another tap on his shoulders, as he turned to shout at this interrupter he felt his blood freeze in his veins as he stared down one of Frieza's clan, his mind flashing back to his Lord Frieza, but he quickly unfroze. "You think you could intimidate me simply because you are part of Lord Frieza's race!? HA! You clearly have no idea who it is you're up against" Ginyu quickly began one of his famous poses. "I AM CAPTAIN GINY-AGGHHH" Before he could finish, Guume's fists smashed into his head, sending him careening the the ground below, burying him up to his waist, head first in the ground.

"Didn't seem like all that great a power up to me, you think he's dead?" Red turned to look at Guume, who already held a Vanishing Ball over her head, she looked at him confused. "Eh true, better safe than sorry." He lifted his finger to the sky and a dark ball of energy collected at his finger's tip. "Now for Vanishing Death Ball!" Both quickly appeared by the still stuck Ginyu and flung their attacks at him, the attacks colliding and combining together, quickly both leapt away, as the blast went off, sending rubble flying everywhere. In a flash, Bang appeared and pulverized several large pieces of rubble that were going to crush some injured heroes and civilians, he saw Bang glare at him momentarily before vanishing along with the injured, likely leaving them somewhere safer.

Suddenly, as Guume approaches to give him a high five, he was blasted back by a Milky Cannon, sending him tailspinning for a bit before he could right himself. Guume turned to see Captain Ginyu, a sinister energy pulsing from his body, which was wounded from their combined attack.

"You two think you could so easily best the great Captain Ginyu?! I never fight alone! NOW YOU SHALL FACE THE COMBINED MIGHT OF THE GINYU FORCE!" His voice rang out clearly, as he was in his team pose, waiting for the rest of the Ginyu Force to join in. He simply floated in the air for some time. Guume looked around, waiting for something to happen, while Red placed a bit of ointment on a burn on his arm. Eventually, Ginyu cried out "GINYU FORCE TOGETHER!" more time passed and Ginyu's body began to shake as he stared down the two time patrollers.

"G-G-Ginyu Force?" He got out of his pose, and looked around frantically for his team. "Jeice?!" No response. "Recoome?! He was met with only the sound of fighting. "Guldo?! Burter!?" Again, none of his team responded to their captain's calls. He felt a very intense energy behind him, turning slowly, shaking in every limb, he saw not his team, but the form of Superior.

"I am afraid your team won't be coming, now or ever again." Superior looked down at Ginyu, seemingly bored. "You seemed to claim this boost in power you received was enough to win this fight. I tested that theory and found it lacking, so with that." He turned his attention to Red and Guume. "The rest of you have fun I suppose, I have far better things to do" With that Superior vanished from sight leaving Ginyu with Red and Guume, still shaking in every limb.

Red leaned towards Guume. "Red Whip Tornado?" Guume gave him an enthusiastic nod, before he took hold of her hand, and began to twirl her around like a lasso, eventually launching her towards Ginyu. Ginyu felt something grab hold of his leg, looking down to see Guume, a bright grin on her face. Before he could speak, Red began to spin her again, pulling Ginyu along with Guume, using her ever stretchy body, she extended the arm she was using to hold Ginyu, so that he was whipping violently through the air completely out of control, smashing into and being dragged across buildings and the ground, even smacking Turles into a building.

Endeavour couldn't land a single strike on the green bastard who had decided to fight him, each blast of flame, was simply smacked away like one would a fly. As he went for another flaming punch, he saw a purple gleam dance across the villains eyes, and before he could react, two beams shot out of his eyes. Before they could pierce Endeavour's chest, he found himself back on solid ground, said beam cleaving straight through a building. "Best you stay down here, and allow us to handle this, we can't rescue the civilians and beat these villains at the same time" He saw a rather well dressed man, glasses covering his eyes, with a hand firmly pressed to his chest. He knew without a second thought this was one of those Time Patrollers, he was constantly briefed about. The orders all heroes were given was that they must be taken into questioning without hesitation, and he believed that somehow these vigilantes were the masterminds of this attack, likely to gain the trust of the populace.

Using his flames, he took hold of the time patroller's arm. "If you think I'd let you get away with this, you are sorely mistaken! Now try and resist and I can tell you this will be painful." The time patroller turned his head towards him, and he could tell from behind his glasses he rolled his eyes at him.

"There are much more important things at hand, certainly arresting me can wait til these people are safe." He wasn't going to let him talk his way out of this, if he was going to surpass All Might, taking these vigilantes down a peg was a good start.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to let you get away! I know that you time patrollers are behind this attack and once I-" He was cut off, finding himself smashed into a wall, body racked in pain, unable to move, he saw the time patroller he was holding, farther down the street, his palm held open, staring at him before shaking his head, and leaping back into the fray, joining a white dressed time patroller in battle, before he let out a groan and fell unconscious.

He honestly would have preferred not having to have done that, but he had better things to do. He saw Tyr parrying the combined forces of Slug and Turles, and also saw Dolor handling Omega Shenron just fine, while V seemed to be aiding people in getting to safety. As he leapt in he delivered a kick to Turles's head. Sending him spiraling away, long enough for him to knock Slug back with Powered Shell, giving Tyr room to breathe.

"Gotta admit, these two are pretty strong compared to when we first fought em, the fruit of the Tree of Might, and that power boost combined is gonna leave some bruises. On your left." Zent quickly fired a volley of Reverse Shots over Tyr's shoulder blasting Slug away, several missing, only to rebound and strike Turles over his shoulder before he could attack. "True, though even then." He turned to see Guume and Red spinning Ginyu around violently, even managing to smack Turles with him while they were at it. "It doesn't seem they were all that ready for us. I'm pretty sure Superior has already left." Before Tyr could respond, he felt something grab his leg, and yank him down, he was face to face with Slug, who immediately struck him violently in the gut, forcing him gasp in pain, before proceeding to land several more vicious punches to his body, before cracking his fist against Tyr's jaw, sending him flying. Slug ended this vila assault up with a blast from his eyes. The end result was Tyr with several wounds covering him, his clothing torn and singed from the energy of the eye blast.

When Tyr had gotten grabbed, Zent was immediately attacked by Turles, who continued to strike at him. Zent kept each of his strikes at bay by parrying them. As Turles continued his flurry of attacks, he failed to notice a rapidly approaching form, and Zent barely had time to dodge, as V slammed his fist violently into Turles's back, a sickening crack echoing through the air, followed by Turles's agony filled scream. V quickly took hold of the now crippled saiyan and began to spin around furiously before he threw Turles toward Zent, who immediately kicked the saiyan skywards, before he threw a Riot Javelin at Turles. The energy completely consumed Turles, leaving naught but ash behind. Zent turned his attention towards V.

"You should have warned me V, that could have been me you hit, did something happen?" V immediately looked embarrassed, poking his index fingers together. "W-well Dolor didn't want me messing up his fight with Omega Shenron so he tasked me with getting people to safety given Bang is covering any blasts that could kill someone, when I went to help it turned out one of Turles's ki blasts had trapped some kid's parents and he was trying to free them, so when I helped them, and he started crying, I panicked and asked who had hurt them and they said the one with really spiky hair had done it. I didn't ask the kid's name. Just got his parents and him to safety, he had really sharp teeth, but that's everything I remember about him." Zent shook his head, before looking around, seeing everyone fighting, but with one saiyan in particular missing. 

"You haven't seen Tobaygo have you?" V shook his head, but he adjusted his mask. "No, and I haven't seen Baby either, maybe they are fighting somewhere less crowded?" V could only shrug his shoulders, as Zent turned his attention back to Omega Shenron, who was fighting with Dolor and All Might.

Dolor was beyond excited about this. The goons he beat before were no challenge in the slightest, but Omega Shenron was next level. He will remember the look on the number one hero's face when he leapt into the fray, delivering the kaioken powered kick to the Shadow Dragon's jaw. His words were simple and to the point. "Fight now, arrest me later!" Before he charged forward and began to kick and punch Omega Shenron around like a soccer ball, All Might joining in once his shock had subsided.

He had to admit All Might definitely had some power behind his punches, almost matching his own. Omega Shenron was certainly not pleased to have been pushed to the defensive so abruptly, because he quickly released a wave of ki, forcing the two back. "I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED LIKE THIS! I AM THE STRONGEST!" He then fired several volleys of razor sharp ki blasts at the two of them, both dodging to evade them, only to see that the blasts now were now headed towards several civilians and the heroes helping them. Before either could change course, Bang appeared, and began to slash the ki blasts apart, shooting Dolor a look.

One of which he immediately acted upon, rushing behind the distracted Shadow Dragon, charging up another attack "KAMEHAMEHA!" the powerful ki beam landed directly into Omega Shenron's back, yet did nothing to affect him, so he amped up the power. "TIMES FOUR!" Now Omega Shenron reacted, being dragged with beam, it's power tearing into his back. As he was flying directly towards Bang, who got himself into his slashing stance, the power of the beam died out, Omega Shenron flew towards Bang, who vanished from sight, only to appear behind the Shadow Dragon, who now had a sword wound in his gut.

As Omega Shenron stumbled to his knees, his hand covering the now prominent gut slash he had. He struggled to his feet to face the Time Patrollers. Bang noticed something and vanished again. Omega Shenron then rushed towards Dolor, anger fueling his power. Dolor barely had the time to get both him and All Might out of the way. As he landed behind the now enraged shadow dragon, he saw that Ginyu was slammed into the ground, just a few yards from them. Red landed between Omega Shenron and Ginyu, who was struggling to get to his knees, let alone his feet. Guume landing gently away from them all, seeming to get distracted by something. After a few moments Ginyu managed to get to his feet, yet it was clear he was about to drop dead.

"Y-you think t-that the m-mighty" He stops as he can barely catch his breath. "C-captain Gi-ginyu would lose to th-that" A pained smirk came across Ginyu's lips. "Y-you seem awful confident i-in yo-your body d-don't ya?" He quickly extended his limbs in a starfish-like pose. "CHANGE NOW!"

Red saw the familiar Body Change attack Ginyu was famed for, he knew he was going to try this, shooting a glance towards Guume, who was paying attention to him again, with a quick wink, he leapt out of the way, the beam nearly grazing his foot as it passed. Omega Shenron barely had the time to turn and see what was approaching him before the beam struck him, the souls of Ginyu and Omega Shenron swapped bodies, Ginyu now in the battered Omega Shenron's body, and Omega Shenron in the crippled Ginyu's body.

Once the light died down, Ginyu stared down at his hands, noticing that this wasn't the body he was aiming for, and that somehow he was in worse pain then in his old body, Omega Shenron wasn't faring any better, seemingly paralysed due to the pain of this far weaker body. Before either could react, Guume kicked Omega Shenron violently towards Ginyu, his body impaling upon what were once his own back spikes, leaving him completely trapped to the back of his own body. Ginyu was now panicking in full, his old body was now speared to his back, he was in ungodly pain, the Ginyu Force was dead again, and the entire plan was seeming to fall apart. Yet, he had no time to mourn his losses, as he was kicked by Dolor again and again and again, only ending as he was flying towards the sky, but Dolor wasn't done. "Times TWENTY!" "Ka Me Ha Me HAAAAAA!" The blast was far larger than his previous Kamehameha, completely consuming Ginyu and Omega Shenron, reducing both to nothing.

Tyr continued to fight against Slug. With each blow he landed against him, he was met with a punch to his face. Slug was certainly far stronger than before. Yet, when Tyr finally got the upperhand, he formed a blade of ki around his hand, and began to slash into Slug. each slash and strike he landed on Slug was seemingly shrugged off. When Slug fired another of his eye beams, Tyr deflected it with his ki blade, before firing several nail shaped Ki blasts into Slug, each impaling into him, with a small flourish the ki nails detonated, yet once again, Slug seemed to shrug it off, though he was certainly looking worse for wear. "I'll admit it, you have gotten stronger since we last fought, but then again so have I"

The same evil energy from before pulsed forth from Slug, his power skyrocketing, and from what Tyr could see, so was his size. He forgot Namekians could become giants, yet he was now smacked headlong into a building, debris raining down on the crowds below, heroes using their quirks to destroy the debris, and keep the people safe, several turning their attention towards the now gargantuan villain, who wore a grin of pure malice. Opening his mouth, he fired one of his mouth blasts, in an attempt to start obliterating as many people as he could.

As the blast descended upon the crowd, the energy of the attack was stopped in mid air, the screeching a blade against destructive ki echoed the night sky, Bang held the blast back, his blade shuddering due to the strain of the attack. He knew the ki that Slug was using wasn't his own, deciding it was better to be safe than sorry, he pushed his ki ever higher, his hair raising and turning a brilliant golden yellow, using his enhanced power, he deflected the ki skywards, using a ki blast of his own to destroy it.

Yet, he couldn't move in time to avoid Slug's fist, which sent him spinning into a building. Slug's attention turned to another crowd of people, his eyes gleaming with evil power. With a laugh, he fired his eye beams and tore through the ground towards the crowd. With a blinding flash he found his eye beams had stopped, never hitting the crowd. He could still see even when using it, so he saw who had stopped his attack. With a beam in each hand V stood strong, using his ki to keep the beams at bay, the ground beneath him cracking due to the energy being used.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME!? NOW, THINK AGAIN!" Slug forced more and more of his ki into his eye beams, forcing V further and further back, the ground caving in beneath him, leaving a furrow in the road. V stood firm, yet he began to waver.

He saw that the rest of his friends were still fighting against Omega Shenron and Ginyu, Tyr and Bang were currently stuck in buildings and Superior had left, he was the only one who could keep these people safe. He then heard a voice from behind him almost lost in the chaos of everything, yet he could still hear it. "DON'T GIVE UP MR. TIME PATROLLER!" He knew that voice, turning his head, he saw the same child he had saved earlier that year, Uraraka Ochako. She was telling him to not give in, he knew that this was serious, Dolor always told him he should stop playing and act like a real time patroller. He felt an anger boiling inside him, he was always being talked down to by Dolor and treated like he could break everything he touched, but he always tried his best to keep his surroundings undamaged. He knew he was way too strong normally, so he was always told to hold back, but he couldn't hold back anymore!

"HELL'S FLASH!" Two beams burst forth from his palms, overtaking the eye beams from Slug, completely forcing the attack back with ease. The attack traced back to the source of the eye beams, V's Hell's Flash struck directly into Slug's eyes, and remained there burning deeply in the evil Super Namekian. Once V's attack faded, Slug flailed back in pain. "ARGH MY DAMN EYES!" As he opened his mouth to begin to fire off more mouth blasts, V's fist dug into Slug's chest lifting him off the ground, and into the air.

With another burst of power, he punched straight through Slug's chest, before turning and rushing to Slug's hand, taking hold of his finger, he began to spin, twirling the giant Namekian around and around, before throwing him even farther into the air. "GO TO HELL YOU BASTARDS!" Slug fired a last ditch effort mouth blast, hoping to level the city, yet he couldn't see what was happening.

Charging ki into a hyper condensed ball, he lifted said ki ball above his head. "This is what we call a Sphere of Destruction! NOW CHOKE ON IT!" With that, he flung the immense ball of destructive ki skywards towards Slug. The mouth blast being completely destroyed by the sheer power of the attack. Slug couldn't even scream out, as the Sphere of Destruction tore through him like he was nothing, leaving nothing in its place, before it continued on and exploded in the lower atmosphere. Leaving V the victor of the fight.

As V descended, he met up with the rest of his friends, he was now a lot more calm then he was before. Tyr and Bang returned to the group as well, Tyr knocked some rubbled from his ear. Zent stood there doing a head count. "We still haven't found either Tobaygo or Baby. Is everybody certain they didn't see either of them?" Guume shook her head, as Red looked around for the two of them. Superior suddenly appeared beside them. "Tobaygo and Baby are in bound, approximately 34 seconds from now. Baby has been gathering strength from his defeated allies, preparing to finish this" And as quick as he appeared, Superior left again, the sounds of clashing fists began to grow closer and closer.

Tobaygo and Baby suddenly appeared before the patrollers. Baby's fists caught in Tobaygo's hands. "If this your limit, I am disappointed!" Tobaygo's taunts were met with a fist to his face, sending him skidding back. "Seems this has gotten interesting!" He vanished and struck Baby across the face, sending him head over heels across the street. As Baby looked up, he found Tyr launching a savage strike straight into his face, launching him into a building, Guume and Red using their 'Red Whip Tornado' technique, grabbing hold of Baby's leg, pulling him free from the building and launching him skyward, right into Dolor's aim as he was charging ki in his hands. "TIMES 10 KAMEHAMEHA" The red beam struck Baby and pushed him towards the Earth, only for Bang to unleash several powerful ki slashes with his sword, which dug into Baby's back.

"DAMNED SAIYANS!" He quickly recovered, and dive kicked into Dolor's stomach, grabbing him by the head and beating his face with several punches, before throwing him towards the ground, and rushing towards the rest of them. He fired out several ki blasts towards them, which V tanked knowing what they could do. Zent rushed forwards to meet Baby, their fists clashing, echoing through the air. Baby vanished from sight, Zent readied himself, and as if time froze, his fist found purchase in Baby's gut, who had appeared behind him.

Baby gagged on his own spit as Zent got into a very specific pose, when his fist met Baby's chest, Baby suddenly had several fist shaped dents in his body, and as he was being flung towards the ground, he made to dodge it was V's turn to attack.

Grabbing firm hold of the tuffle parasite's leg, he slammed Baby into the ground, continuously, and after a solid minute of slamming, he threw Baby towards Guume, who leapt back and began to unleash a flurry of punches, each ringing off like an explosion. With a following punch to his jaw which sent him spiraling away, only for him to be met with Red digging a large green orb of ki into his back sending him flying back towards Guume, only for him to be intercepted by Tobaygo, who kicked him upwards, three times in a row. Red knew what he was doing. "GUUME! MAX POWER VANISHING DEATH BARRAGE LET'S GO!" In the blink of an eye, Red and Guume were beside Tobaygo.

Tobaygo began, with a flurry of strikes faster than anyone could see, Baby was sent flying backwards, only for Guume to begin to pepper him with several Vanishing Balls, Red continuing the attack, but firing several Blaster Shells, each dug into Baby and exploded, damaging the surprisingly resilient Tuffle Parasite. Tobaygo then came in with a kick to Baby's head sending him straight into Red's tail which wrapped around his neck, which quickly flung him towards the ground, only for him to suddenly freeze, his entire body frozen in place. Tobaygo appeared beside Guume and Red, who were both charging their own attacks, with a laugh, Tobaygo began to charge his own attack. "BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!"

All three vanished and appeared just below Baby, likely to avoid blowing the planet up, and as Baby unfroze, unleashed their attacks. Baby felt as his body was torn into by the violent and destructive ki striking his body. Yet, even with all of this he wasn't dead, certainly worse for wear, but not dead. Suddenly everyone was forced back by an unearthly amount of energy coursing through Baby.

"Fools! The lot of you! My power is not some simple boost, all the damage you dealt to the worthless fools before me, was converted into raw energy for me!" With a flash, his fist dug into Tobaygo's chest, a grimace covering Tobaygo's face as the attack managed to force him slightly back, but before Baby could react he felt all of his energy leave his body, and as quick as it happened he was punched violently across the street, whilst one phrase echoed the air.

"DETROIT SMASH!" All Might's punch struck true, the very air being pushed back by his attack. Zent's attention was turned over to Eraserhead, who's eyes glowed red, and who's hair was waving above him. "I figured he was using the same trick as you people do, now stand back and let us do our work." All Might began his assault on Baby, each of his punches digging into and wounding Baby, with another strong punch, he was sent into the air, only for a super sonic blast to smash into a building, an "OOOOOHHHHHHHHH YEEAAAAHHHH" pierced the air. Eraserhead's scarf wrapped around Baby's leg pulling him straight into All Might's fist again, another "DETROIT SMASH" launched Baby further into the air, yet with the intense force of the attack, the resulting billowing air forced Aizawa to blink, giving Baby his ki control back. When All Might went for another Detroit Smash, he was met with Baby's outstretched palms to his chest, and soon found himself smashing into the ground from the energy Baby pulsed through his palms.

As he leapt away, a powerful purple beam dug into the crater All Might was in.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" With a shout, the air suddenly shifted, as Baby raised his hands towards the sky, the air and loose rubble began to condense into a ball, which quickly grew darker than night, and grew five times in size, dwarfing the Tuffle. "I'm putting everything into this! REVENGE DEATH BALL!"

As Baby loosed his attack, it felt as if the entire planet was shaking, the Death Ball quickly closed in on the ground, and the time patrollers on it. Tyr was the first to react "FINAL!" Zent quickly caught onto his idea. "SPECIAL BEAM!" Guume was the next up. "SUPER GALICK!" Red followed quickly after. "FINAL SHINE!" Dolor began soon after "TIMES TWENTY!" V readied himself as well. "HEll'S!" Tobaygo was the last to begin, with a smirk on his lips. "KAMEHAME!"

When The Supreme Kai got back to the apartment, with Fu, she found that Izuku was nearly in tears due to the sudden appearance of villains at the New Year's Countdown, when Inko saw that it was her at the door, she quickly ushered her and Fu in, who said that he was her nephew. Through the entire thing, cameras were still rolling, even when the fighting got to destructive levels, she had to admit, seeing them fight like this was something else, she could feel the raw power this far away from the fighting, and she saw Fu was chomping at the bit to go back and study them. Yet, as more and more of the villains fell, and Izuku quickly stopped crying, opting to cheer as the heroes turned things around. It wasn't until Baby pulled out his last ditch attack, and decided to simply blow the planet up.

Fu was able to keep Inko and Izuku from getting hurt as the entire apartment block and the rest of Japan shook from the power of the Revenge Death Ball. Yet, in the last second, they pulled through.

"FLASH!" "CANNON!" "GUN!" "ATTACK!" "KAMEHAMEHA!" "FLASH!" Each of the Time Patrollers attacks struck the giant ki ball, forcing it to stop. Tyr let out another roaring shout, and amped his power further, spurring the others to as well, slowly the Revenge Death Ball was forced back, until Baby could only hold it back with his hands. "You won't beat me!" Using more energy he began to push back against them, when he noticed something, Tobaygo was behind him, his hands cupped holding a blue shining mass of energy. "Oh.....NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tobaygo unleashed his attack point blank. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The blast overwhelmed Baby as he was promptly knocked directly into his own attack, which began to tear him apart, yet when it dissipated he was met with an even worse fate. The combined attacks from the Time Patrol, struck him directly, Baby had nowhere to go, completely surrounded by destructive energy, he could only let out a pain filled last scream as he was overtaken by their attacks, completely destroying him.

The City was rendered silent, the fighting had finally ended, the sounds of sirens closing in, were the only sounds one could hear. Guume turned her attention towards the last crystal-like ball, she and Red had wanted to take, was about to reach the bottom. "Guys! Look!" Everyone's attention quickly turned to the sphere, which finally reached the bottom. Tyr smirked at this. "Beat em all before the New Year, what do ya know?" Zent turned to see most of the heroes were handling first aid of the wounded, only All Might and Eraserhead were looking at them. Zent gave them a small wave, before he turned his attention back to the rest of his friends. "I believe it is time we leave, let everyone else get this cleaned up" Everyone gave Zent a nod before vanishing from sight. Leaving All Might and Eraserhead the only ones left standing still.

Aizawa didn't know what to feel about the Time Patrol anymore, they were vigilantes, unlicensed quirk users, who usually put others in more danger than they were in before. Yet, he couldn't understand why they hadn't gotten their licenses, if they cared about the attention, they would likely be the highest ranking heroes there are, given their strength, yet the one he had talked to, Superior, stated that it wasn't their place to become Pro Heroes, he took down the uniformed villains with such ease, if he had blinked he would've missed it. He even tried to erase his quirk, yet it did nothing. Superior was strange, he was distant and cold, killing the villains as if they were bugs, yet he not only saved him, but healed his broken shoulder. Aizawa was still uncomfortable about the Time Patrol, but after what he saw today, he felt glad they were heroic vigilantes rather than if they were villains. Because if they were to become villains, then there would be no stopping them.


	6. The Search for the Time Patrol, Inspiring the Future Number 1!

The Supreme Kai knew that everyone was tired after the last fight. Despite the villains being no match for their combined power, a few lucky hits definitely left them tired and in need of a break, So she revealed to them the following day that the time scroll was now looking better for a good portion of the future. Only portions past Izuku's 15th birthday grew blurry, giving them plenty of leeway. It would be nearly a 10 year gap between when they were last seen and the Heroes would be less likely to catch onto them after such a long hiatus. Even if for the patrol, it would have been less than a moment. She seemed perfectly fine with them taking some time off to enjoy the sights and sounds of this Earth, given they've had so few chances previously. The only patrollers that needed to be on the lookout were Superior and V, the others could enjoy the day off, as they were jumping to a rather important moment in Izuku's life.

Just before she started the warp, she said they needed to remain in their younger forms, to avoid anyone noticing them. Ten years may be a long time, but not long enough to forget how they all looked. The only one having issues powering down was Tobaygo, likely due to his abnormally high natural power level. After a few minutes of trying, he simply opted instead to wear the winter coat he won off of Goku in Rock, Paper, Scissors. Despite it not being winter, he was unbothered by the extra layer of clothing. Along with that, he used his sunglasses to hide most of his distinguishing features.

As the light of the warp faded away, Tyr was the first to make for the door, Zent following closely behind, but before either could open the door, the Supreme Kai stopped them both. "I need to let you all know what is going to happen today" she took a deep breath and looked the time patrollers in their eyes, once each. "Today is the day Izuku will gain his quirk. Superior will keep an eye on him, alerting us of anything happening outside the regular timeline. But the limits of his own heart will be pushed to the very limits today as well, leaving him very emotionally vulnerable, if you can, give him your support, but don't directly say you're from the Time Patrol or anything ok?" Tyr gave her a smirk, with Zent nodding in confirmation. Just as Tyr opened the door, Zent pulled his hair out of his ponytail, resulting in his hair falling to his shoulders.

"What the hell! You know I hate having my hair down!" Tyr quickly grabbed at Zent trying to get his headband back. "Can't, some heroes are pretty smart, they likely believe we have the ability to blend into our surroundings without issue, we can't really just stay looking the same in our younger forms as we do our older forms." Tyr grumbled under his breath, as Zent quickly helped at least fix his hair a small bit, before he took off his suit's jacket and wrapped it around his waist. Giving everyone else a wave, the two finally left. Red reluctantly powering down to his first form, his spikes shrinking down and disappearing back into his body, leaving him looking almost like Frieza in his first form, while Guume tried to change up her hair style, forgetting she could change her look with just a thought, she tried to force her hair to stay in a different style before it reformed back to its normal state. Red gave a sigh before he took hold of her hair, and pulled it into a ponytail, using another globby hair tendril to tie it.

Dolor began to slowly set his hair back with his comb, only for Tobaygo to rustle his hair up, somehow managing to make Dolor's usually unkempt hair even more unkempt. Dolor began to stomp his foot, and shout angrily at Tobaygo who only laughed, and kept laughing as they both left. Bang as usual, looked as if he could see with his hair completely covering his eyes, he gave the Supreme Kai a small smile before walking out as well. leaving only Superior and V along with the Supreme Kai.

Superior turned quietly, and stared at the door, before vanishing from the room. The Supreme Kai gave a sigh before turning to V. "Sooooooo, want to go shopping with me?" She could tell V's face lit up at that. She could only hope today went smoothly, and that everyone gave Izuku the support he needed.

Aizawa wasn't exactly happy to find out after he had gotten to U.A., that Nezu had cancelled today's classes, it seemed that the only people not informed about it were the teachers themselves, as all of them, himself included, were in the school's meeting room, the principal himself was the only one not present. It seemed even Recovery Girl was kept out of the know as to what this meeting was about. Hizashi was growing restless, not being allowed to leave, and nobody knew just what the meeting was even about. Nemuri was just swiping through her phone idly, likely as bored as Hizashi. Just as Aizawa got up to leave to get some coffee, the door to the room opened and the principal walked in. Grumbling in annoyance, he sat back down as Nezu took the last remaining seat.

"Good Morning everyone, I am terribly sorry for making all of you come to the Academy when I had cancelled the classes. Though, I do have a good reason for this." Nezu started as he looked around the room, Aizawa couldn't tell for certain from a glance, but it seemed as if Nezu was tense about something. Hizashi was the first to speak up from the rest of the staff. "We had a feeling it was important, but you could have at least mentioned it before we got here and saw no students." Aizawa actually agreed with his overly loud friend. Yet, Nezu was not bothered by this, and continued. "Were it as simply as that, I would have, but the situation I believe has gotten more complicated."

Nezu cleared his throat before continuing. "As we all know, All Might will be teaching here next year in hopes of finding his successor. This meant that the coming few years were going to be incredibly trying with the Number 1 Hero teaching at U.A, but now the coming years will become a far more interesting and in equal measure difficult one." Aizawa had his gripes with All Might teaching at U.A to begin with, but what Nezu said had put him even more on edge. "Mr. Aizawa, if I might, do you remember the New Year's Incident from almost 10 years back?" It was hard for him to forget it. It was the reason heroes weren't allowed to be off on New Year's anymore. "I am quite certain none of us can forget that event, but as we all know the group known as The Time Patrol had joined in the fray, and had kept the situation from spiraling any further into chaos." He couldn't forget that either, the blasts, the sounds, the explosions, and the fact that the heroes were woefully outmatched compared to the villains. It was only because of the Time Patrol's interference that the situation was resolved, yet even though he has seen a lot in his time as a hero, he still couldn't believe that nobody was killed during all that happened.

"But, Mr. Aizawa, that night, you had been saved by one member in particular, correct?" The sinking feeling in Aizawa's gut had him already know where this was going, but all he could do was nod. "You see this morning, I was greeted by the most unusual sight. The immense form of a near 7 foot being, calling himself Superior" Aizawa couldn't help but remember when that same Superior had saved his life, nearly 10 years ago. "I was amazed to find he hadn't broken into my home, as the security system hadn't activated, it seemed that he simply appeared in my home, but that wasn't everything." Nezu stood up on his chair, his small form allowing him to stand there without issue. "He and I actually had quite the nice conversation. To my surprise, he was quite the conversationalist. It seems as though he couldn't enjoy my morning tea with me, because as he put it, he was an android, and thus lacked any ability to drink tea."

This revelation managed to get everyone's attention, one of the Time Patrol wasn't someone with a Quirk, but an android, likely the most advanced android on the planet. "He came to tell me that, despite the Time Patrol's prolonged absence, they would be a lot more active now than ever before, and when I asked him why, all he said was, 'There are things even we cannot change, but my compatriots will do everything in their power to prevent great tragedy' and when I asked what he was going to do he replied 'I am only with them because they are stronger than me, to become Superior to all is my only goal, they are but a means to an end, but for the time being, their goals are mine as well' and without another word, he vanished, I hadn't even blinked, he was just simply gone"

Almost everyone had fallen silent once Nezu finished, Aizawa being the only one who wanted to speak up. "So, what do you want us to do, Principal Nezu?"

Nezu smiled as he turned towards Aizawa. "I am very glad you asked. For, I do indeed have a plan" Everyone was listening intently to what Nezu had to say. "I believe it is best that we all begin to track down the Time Patrol properly."

Hizashi quickly cut in afterwards rubbing the back of his head. "Easier said than done. We spent months after the New Year's Incident trying to find 'em, but every lead came up short." Nezu quickly leapt off of his chair and pulled out something from inside one of his table's many drawers.

Jumping back onto his table, he emptied out what was in the folder he had, several perfect quality photos of each of the members of the Time Patrol, all taken either during the New Year's Incident or during the Time Patrol's several other appearances the year prior to the Incident. Hizashi was the first to grab and examine one of the pictures, one written with the name Guume underneath. Vlad being the next to grab a picture this time of the large being who was with Guume during the cult's attack from that year. Aizawa grabbed one of the pictures, this time of the man in the white suit, whose hair was tied up. All, but Guume's remains nameless. "I was tasked with compiling all information that was found on the Time Patrol. It took some time, but after going through countless blurry photos, and spending weeks searching through archived videos, I have isolated all presently known Time Patrollers, and managed to find one of their names due to the old footage of the cult's live broadcast, but that was only one part of my plan" Slowly, everyone put the photos back into the center of the table, within Nezu's reach.

"There are only two I have yet to find any evidence of, but we do know they exist. One being the aforementioned Superior, and the other being a man named Fu, whom Aizawa had encountered that Christmas. There is also the information gathered that might lead to their whereabouts." Placing a notebook on the table, he opened it to a page covered in information pertaining to the Time Patrol. "As I had found through my searches, and even asking All Might during his first meeting with U.A., this one member in particular" His paw came to rest upon the photo of a man dressed nearly identically as the one in white, but his was colored more as one would see on a normal business suit.

"This man, came and helped All Might during his fight against Toxic Chainsaw that year, The cold of the evening mixed with Toxic Chainsaw's quirk made the fight much harder on All Might, but before he could be struck by Toxic's chainsaw arm, he saw someone was holding Toxic Chainsaw's arm as if it was nothing, completely unaffected by the lethally poisoned attack. Apparently the man was just there to ask if he could kindly get an autographed picture of All Might for his neighbour's son, all the while parrying Toxic's attacks with the palm of his hand." Aizawa looked over and saw Hizashi was entranced by the story, even if it was nearly 10 years old.

"When All Might had said he would agree if he wasn't currently fighting a villain, the man simply reeled his arm back, and buried it into Toxic Chainsaw's stomach, sending him flying away. He then helped All Might to his feet, and said 'Then perhaps you could use assistance in this matter' and as all Might had put it, they had Toxic Chainsaw out cold within the next few moments" Nezu then closed the notebook, before drawing his attention back to the photos. "He had also mentioned that his brother was almost done with his shopping, so after he got the signed photo from All Might, he simply took off without another word. All Might had said he had wanted to arrest him, but didn't. Given that that patroller was only trying to get a Christmas present" Cementoss was the next one to question. "What does that have to do tracking them down? it has been nearly ten years since then. They have likely been changing from location to location after staying quiet for so long."

Nezu nodded in agreement, before turning back towards the rest of the staff. "While I must agree, this lead has more than likely gone cold, it is the only true lead we have. Besides dividing up our time looking for, and then tracking a member of the Time Patrol back to their hideout, perhaps a different way of thinking might prove useful."

Nemuri cocked her head to the side. "Different way of thinking? how so?" Nezu then leapt up from his seat.

"Quite simple in fact. Wouldn't it have been more suspicious to constantly be on the move, going from location to location, rather than staying in one inconspicuous spot? Blending in with the rest of the people of Japan during their time away?" Aizawa had to agree. it did seem easier to believe then they simply kept moving during their absence, easier to stay low in one spot then risk getting caught while moving.

"So, my plan is for everyone to keep an eye out for anything remotely related to the Time Patrol, and Mr. Aizawa?" Aizawa's tired eyes were trained on the plush animal-like Principal. "I know you don't get much time off as of late, but seeing as you have expelled your entire class, I believe it best that you take some time off, not only for you to rest, but also so that you might start your own search for the Time Patrol. You will of course, be paid for your time, but if you do find anything relating to them, a location or a credible lead, I ask that you share that information with the rest of us." Aizawa couldn't exactly decline the principal. And with having no homeroom for this year, he had found himself with a large amount of free time, most of which he spent patrolling. With a slight grunt, he nodded, seeing a grin come across Nezu's face. "Wonderful, I must thank you all for gracing me with your time, I have a feeling now we should be able to succeed in finding the Time Patrol. Let us all do our best! Plus ultra!" And with that, he gave them all of a formal bow and the meeting had ended.

Aizawa had several thoughts racing through his mind, most of which related back to the Time Patrol. He had told Hizashi to not ask for help on his radio show, because it might make the Time Patrol more likely to keep their heads down. Now as he walked down the street from U.A, he was almost knocked over when an immense man had bumped into him. Before he could hit the ground, he found himself pulled back up by the man who had knocked him over. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying much attention, please don't be upset." The man was apologising faster than Aizawa could answer. He got a good look at this giant. He was covered head to toe, a black fedora kept his face hidden, along with the collar of his giant black trench coat.

Judging solely by this man's size, had he wanted to, he likely could lay Aizawa out in a single punch. "It's fine, just watch where you're going next time." Aizawa began to walk off before the man called out.

"Uh, actually you wouldn't happen to have seen someone particular around here have you? He turned back to see the man approach him, several bags in each hand, even some hanging off of his back.

"You lost someone?" He saw the man's eyes widen, before he quickly nodded. "Yeah, we were going shopping today, and I lost sight of her in a crowd, she's about this tall." He used Aizawa as a height scale, and judging from it, he had lost his child. "I've been looking for her ever since, I'm dead if I can't find her."

Far be it for him to refuse someone having lost their child, even if he was tired. "Fine where did ya lose her?" The man quickly took Aizawa's hand as he led him towards where he had seen her last.

He couldn't believe a man that size could move as he did, though having known All Might, the fact doesn't surprise him. Once they got to the intersection he lost her at, they began to spend most of the afternoon tracking her down, suddenly the man gasped and made for the nearby school. He possibly had seen her over there. Seeing that he had seemingly found who he was looking for, Aizawa went back on his way.

Chronoa really couldn't believe she managed to lose sight of V. He was taller than nearly everyone they passed, so losing anyone that big was almost unheard of. At that point she was both lost and confused, nothing looked familiar when she was walking to the store with him this morning either. Grumbling to herself, she could only hope someone would want to help her, she often used her childish appearance to garner help, this should be no different, now she only needed to find someone who would actually give her the time of day. All she could do now was walk around and hope someone either thought she was a lost child, or she saw a familiar landmark. After wandering for what felt like an hour she came across a school. Her first thought was to ask for help over there, but then she saw something suddenly get blown out of the window, and splash down in the pond just in front of her.

As she got closer, she noticed it was a charred notebook. she could barely make out the words 'Hero Analysis' She got it out before the fish in the pond tried to eat it. Noticing she was alone, she used her power to revert time a bit, to the point where the notebook wasn't damaged.

She decided to sit on the pond's edge and wait, given once the book was restored, she saw that it belonged to Izuku. She didn't see what had caused the explosion when she examined the time scroll. All she knew was that he would be attacked by a slime villain. anything besides that was unknown to her. Soon her patience paid off, as the door near to the pond opened to a tearful Izuku, he didn't seem to notice her until he got closer. He tried to clear his eyes, likely not wanting to look pathetic in front of his neighbour. She quickly closed the distance between the two of them, pulling him into a tight hug. "Izuku! What's wrong, why are you upset?" To say he was flustered was an understatement, he's known Chronoa for a long time, the ever reliable neighbour his mother trusted deeply, willingly watching her whenever he was sick when he was younger. She had mentioned due to her family's hereditary quirk, she always looked the way she did.

"I-I-I-it's n-nothing Ms. C-Chronoa" His voice still had the wavering of tears in it, giving away how he felt to her. She gave him a slight glare, her hands now on her hips for so blatenting lying to her.

"Izu, you don't need to keep things from me. Now why did I find your notebook all charred up in this pond?" Izuku gave her a sigh, tears pricking at his eyes, when she saw this, she felt her heart break at the sight, despite using her powers to move the rest of the patrollers to this date, she had to make sure she was a part of this timeline as she had become known to Izuku and Inko, and though to her, the 10 years that passed where but a blink to her, to him she had become someone he could trust like family. She had also kept his dream of being a hero alive. Her main goal was to make sure history proceeded unchanged, but this timeline was so unique compared to all the others she has seen. Now she cared deeply for the boy, as a mother would her child in a way. He was earnest and good natured not unlike Goku, though thankfully without the childish nature, and overwhelming strength.

Izuku sighed again and wiped away at his eyes. "I-it was Kacchan again, h-he didn't e-exactly take me wanting to be a hero so well."

He saw Chronoa's face changed from pity to anger. "That little brat! Acting so high and mighty while being more and more like a villain every day!" Izuku wasn't used to seeing her this angry, the only times he had ever seen her angry was when she caught people trying to hurt him for being quirkless, usually kacchan. He couldn't help, but smile at the memory of the first time she caught him in the act, she used her quirk which she called Timeless, and froze him in place, before she used it to heal up the cuts and scrapes he had after Bakugou had hurt him. She then used her quirk to float Izuku and Bakugou over to Bakugou's home, needless to say Bakugou's mom was surprised to see her son frozen in midair. Chronoa then explained what happened and then unfroze Bakugou when they had left, needless to say, he hadn't bothered him for the rest of that year, at least when Chronoa was around.

Chronoa gave a sigh herself, before she presented Izuku his restored notebook, completely undamaged. "Ms. Chronoa! D-did you?"

She gave him a cheeky nod, a proud smile on her face. "Yep! I told you Izu, my powers work on more than just people." Izuku couldn't help but give a sad smile. She really did care about him, she and his mother were best friends too. He just didn't understand why she cared so much about him to begin with, Bakugou always told him how worthless he was, almost everyday. Everybody at school knew he was quirkless and treated him horribly because of it, she and his mom were the only ones who really believed in him, even though his own mother seemed to have given up on his dream to become a hero, despite the fact he knows she loves him with all his heart. Chronoa has been rooting for him to achieve his dream since the get go, he couldn't help, but wonder why.

Before he could speak up he heard a cry. "MS.CHRONOA!" and then what sounded like thunder. Turning his head, he was terrified to see an immense man in black running towards them. Wanting to protect her, he tried to push her behind him only for the man to stop in front of them. "I'M SO SORRY I LOST YOU! I DIDN'T MEAN IT I SWEAR!"

He then heard Chronoa sigh from behind him. "It's alright V, I didn't mean to get lost myself." Izuku was confused, did she wind up here by accident, and who was this giant of a man?

The man, who he now knew was named V, turned his attention towards him. "Oh Hello! You must be Izuku Midoriya, Ms. Chronoa's told me a lot about you!" This surprised him, she told other people about him? V then took Izuku's hands and shook them with surprising strength, nearly shaking them out of their sockets. "It's very good we finally get to meet! She has always told me you wanted to become a hero right?" Izuku's face turned red in embarrassment, what kind of stories had she been telling about him.

"Well believe me when I say this, but it is possible to become a hero, even if ya don't have a quirk, I mean most of my friends are crazy strong and they don't have quirks, I mean they are really weird unless ya get to know em, but that's a different kinda quirk then what I meant." Chronoa chimed in next. "Yeah! All of them are really strong, and it all came from pushing past their limits! I should bring them to meet you sometime!" Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing, people without quirks being crazy strong? It was unheard of that there were quirkless heroes. vigilantes sure, but professional heroes without quirks was a statistical impossibility! V gave a quick look at his watch, and then gave a yelp. "Ms. Chronoa we're gonna be late at this rate, I'm sorry that we need to cut this conversation short, but we kinda need to get going." V then gave Izuku a bow so sharp and quick, he nearly smacked head first into him. He lifted Chronoa onto his shoulders, and began to jog away, but at the speed he was going, he looked as if he was Ingenium doing a sprint, leaving Izuku alone again, this time with a repaired notebook, completely unaware of the figure watching him from the rooftop.

Superior kept a careful eye on Izuku, during the entire day, from the moment he woke up, all the way through school, including when Bakugou had threatened him. He really wasn't concerned in any regard, Bakugou was far too full of himself and annoyed Superior with his attitude. He was surprised when neither Chronoa or V had noticed him. Now he continued to shadow Izuku on his walk home, he could see Izuku was still affected by what Bakugou had said, regardless of the encouragement Chronoa and V had given him. As Izuku entered through a tunnel, Superior used his ki to make him impossible to see. He floated noiselessly, trailing quietly behind Izuku, who continued to mutter to himself, suddenly his sensors lit up, indicating danger.

"A Medium Sized Disguise huh? Perfect!" An immense wave of slime leapt towards Izuku, yet Superior's prediction systems indicated he needn't interfere. He felt Izuku's eyes on him yet he knew he couldn't see him. Suddenly a nearby sewer lid flew open. A form leaping out from it, not noticing Superior catching the sewer lid and simply tossing it over the open hole. Superior allowed All Might to finish the villain and handle Izuku as he walked silently away, his sensors recording the conversation.

He began to look further into the history of heroes in this world, accessing files only viewable by the highest ranking officials. He began to delve into All Might's history, and that of the one who came before him, a woman named Nana Shimura. Suddenly he felt wind bellow by him, looking up to see All Might jumping away, with Izuku latched onto his leg. He decided to allow the information to download by itself, and began to follow, completely hidden from view. He eventually cornered them both on a rooftop, the sun beginning to set behind them. He continued to stare at the two of them, even as All Might seemingly deflated back to a far smaller and feebler man, one he identified as Toshinori Yagi. When Superior's eyes locked with Izuku's who appeared more and more distraught the longer he talked with Toshinori, Superior's prediction system suddenly showed him something, the slime villain from before had escaped and was currently closing in on one Katsuki Bakugou. When his attention turned back to the pair in front of him, he had been reduced to only Toshinori. Superior's sensors picking up Izuku's sniffling in the distance.

Toshinori felt bad for dashing that kid's dreams, but if he was quirkless he really didn't stand much chance at becoming a hero. Suddenly he heard something land behind him, and a voice rang out. "How tactless" He turned on his heel and saw an odd black figure, the setting sun's glare hiding this newcomer's features. Though he was weak, and having passed his time limit, all he could do was become defensive. "Who are you, a villain?!" He swore he could hear a faint chuckle come from the figure.

"I am neither hero nor villain, I am...an observer of sorts" Sudden movement from behind the figure had Toshinori on edge, only for it to be revealed as a tail of some kind. "And I have observed many things, especially you....... All Might" He felt his blood go cold when he heard this. How did this person know that, had he been watching him while he was talking with that boy? Slowly the figure began to approach. "Or should I call you Toshinori Yagi? I know many things about you, I even know where you got this" The figure's tail suddenly extended and slowly lifted Toshinori's extremely baggy shirt to reveal his greatest wound. "Gained from a villain stricken from public knowledge, forcing yourself every day to continue on as your body fails you. You deny your fate, going out every day despite your limitations. Your organs devastated, your time growing shorter every passing day, all the while possessing a quirk that you had been given, one that requires being passed from person to person to gather greater and greater strength, and yet here you are, no successor, and a future that grows bleaker and bleaker with every passing day."

Each word from this person added to weight in Toshinori's gut, all just confirming everything that he already knew, but the way he had put it made it seem like he was not trying to belittle him, but that he was disappointed in him. "Even with all these things weighing down upon your shoulders, you still go out every day, even as your body crumbles and weakens, you deny your position, you refuse to allow it to hold you down, so I must ask." The figure was now face to face with Toshinori, his blue eyes staring into soulless white orbs. "Why did you deny that boy his dream?"

Toshinori finally managed to find his voice. "While it was admirable, his dream just wasn't realistic given his circumstances." Another chuckle escaped the mysterious figure. "In many ways, I can say that also goes for your dream as well Toshinori Yagi." The figure's tail began to whip around, almost slashing Toshinori several times, but falling just short.

"Allow me another question then, what is someone left with when they are denied the only thing keeping them going?" The figure's voice was low, the tone cold, yet his posture did not betray this figure's intent, still as poised as when he had arrived. "What happens when someone has that dream shattered in front of them by the person whom they considered their idol, the person they aspired to become?" The figure began to pace around Toshinori, who could only watch as this strange person berated him. "They are then left with nothing, a void in place where all those hopes and dreams once filled, even if those dreams were foolish, wouldn't it be better to have a foolish dream, then an empty void?" The figure gave Toshinori no chances to answer. "And any void that exists must be filled with something yes? But what fills the void left by shattered hopes and dreams?"

"Two things can fill that void, hopelessness, and anger." The figure's tail suddenly shot forward, impaling the wall just beside Toshinori's head, his breath catching in his chest, nearly forcing another coughing fit. "That leaves the person trapped in a world of hopelessness, making them furious at the world that left them behind, angry at the person they were inspired by. These feelings of hopelessness and anger begin to spiral out of control, driving that person to do terrible things, in an attempt to make the world suffer for what it did to them" The figure began to approach Toshinori. "Tell me Toshinori Yagi, is it heroic to steal from someone the last thing they had left to keep them going in life? Is it just to show them that this world and everyone in it is uncaring about their struggles? Well? Is it something a hero should do? Is it something Nana would be proud to have found out you did?"

At the mention of that name, he couldn't control his anger, seeing red just long enough for him to force himself back into his All Might form, only for the figure to grip his throat with crushing force, forcing him to drop the form. "How disappointing that even the Number 1 Hero is so tactless as to drive an innocent child to such measures, I will tell you this now." The grip on his throat worsened, yet he could still hear the figure. "Toshinori Yagi, you are a disappointment, that boy you denied, I can tell in another world, in another time, your actions here today, on this very rooftop, would have created a villain far greater than the one that left a hole in you."

The pressure around his throat vanished, and he fell to his knees, coughing up blood as he tried to get oxygen back into him, he looked up through his haze of pain to see the figure now standing near the ledge of the rooftop. "Yet, that timeline is not this one, given it seems impossible for you heroes to do something right by that boy by yourselves, it falls to me, to one far Superior to set the boy upon the proper path, and who knows..." The figure turned his head towards him, soulless white eyes staring at him. "Maybe you will even learn something from him."

Toshinori gasped again as he found himself in what looked like an alley, covering his mouth as more blood was coughed up, he could hear the sounds of shouting, and what seemed to be explosions. He slowly stood up using the alley wall to guide him out into the open, there he saw the villain he had captured earlier, rampaging keeping other heroes at bay with explosions, which confused him until he saw that they were in fact coming from someone the villain had captured. The boy looked terrified, and was likely lashing out with his quirk out of fear and urge to escape. Toshinori wanted to help, but he felt too weak, his body wasn't dealing well with the figure's sudden actions a few moments earlier, he could only hope the other heroes on the scene would free the boy. Yet, as moments grew into minutes, he saw the boy begin to struggle even more, his desperation clear, yet the heroes closest, Death Arms, Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, and even Backdraft, couldn't engage the villain, Backdraft having the only credible excuse of needing to keep the fire spreading. Suddenly a figure leapt out of the crowd towards the villain, hurling what appeared to be a backpack at the villain, striking it in the eye and stunning it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was the boy from before. The same one the figure belittled him for denying his dream.

Yet, despite the absolute courage of the quirkless boy, he couldn't activate his All Might form, the stress from using it as suddenly as he did, and having it forcefully choked out of him, he couldn't muster the strength, all he could do was hope the heroes would take the chance the boy gave them to rescue both him and the hostage, yet they just remained where they were, only shouting for the boy to get away. The sight of this made him angry, why weren't they helping? As the villain raised it's slimy arm to strike the boy. Something moved in front of it, and the crowd all gasped at what they saw. The same figure that had been with Toshinori was now standing between the villain and the boy. The Villain seemingly frozen, it's body completely unmoving, all that was moving were its eyes as they began to dart about wildly, as if trying to escape. the entire area grew silent at this development. The dark figures' eyes suddenly narrowed, glaring at the slime villain. "How disgusting, you aren't worth staining my body." Clenching his fist, Toshinori could feel something akin to a pulse come off of the figure, before the villain suddenly exploded into light, allowing the hostage to drop out safely, but unconscious. The figure's tail quickly wrapped around him and laid him safely on the ground while also catching the boy who had run to help, and laying him gently on the ground, before he stood up and stared at toshinori, staring through him and directly into his soul. The figure's glare then turned towards the approaching heroes, who all froze when they met his eyes, and as suddenly as he had been in front of the villain he had vanished once again.

Things began to wind down, the officers looked high and low for the figure or the villain, but finding not even a trace. The EMTS managed to get the hostage conscious again, before giving him an examination to ensure he didn't need to go to the hospital, several of the heroes praising him for having such a strong quirk, despite the fact he had made the situation even worse by lashing out. Toshinori turned his attention over to the boy who risked his life to what the heroes would not, who was presently getting berated by the heroes who stood idly by while someone was dying. Before he could even think of approaching the boy a voice echoed through the air, one he had grown painfully familiar with over the past hour. "How Very Disappointing"

Everyone's attention was caught by this voice, the heroes going in defensive positions, while several officers drew their guns. "Is this truly how this world operates? Praise the one who made the situation worse, and belittle the one who did what these so called Heroes would not?" Suddenly one of the officers spotted him, floating in the air, the sun setting directly behind him. The light formed a halo around the shadowy tailed man "How pathetic, you call yourselves heroes, yet when faced with a situation you don't have an overwhelming advantage in, you cower and hide away. Waiting for someone else to deal with it for you." The figure's arms were outstretched , but were in a lax position. "Yet, when none would act, a quirkless boy ran in, regardless of the risk, to do what those with quirks would not. Now tell me, if those with power refuse to act when needed, and those without power act without hesitation or regard of the danger, which is worthless? Those who can act, but choose not to, or those who shouldn't act, but do so because it is right?" No one could answer, the boy who had run to save the hostage was staring directly at the figure.

"Yet, now that the crisis is averted, you who claim to be heroes, yet act like cowards, believe it is within your right to berate this boy? This boy, quirkless though he may be, is more deserving of being called a hero than any present here. So I say this, I am disappointed in all heroes present. Perhaps this world truly isn't worthy of being saved, if these are the ones the people turn to in times of crisis. People who cower and hide when duty calls, when the chips are down, and they are looking at their last hand, they who choose to fold in the face of adversity!" Though he didn't want to agree, he couldn't help it, the figure was speaking nothing, but the truth, the civilians around them who had gathered to watch were clearly being swayed by his words. "How truly disappointing, I am uncertain as to why I expected better from you all. An absolute shame." Toshinori could see the people agreeing with everything he was saying, and the news crews present were captivated.

Suddenly another voice broke through the air. "Damn, never woulda thought someone would manage to get him riled up like that, but I gotta admit he's right" Everyone's attention was suddenly on a man in a white suit, Toshinori remembered him, nearly 10 years since he last saw him, but he was one of the Time Patrol, meaning that the figure was as well. "Seriously a bunch of grown-ass people cowering in the corner, and leave it to a kid to save the day, some role models huh?" Another joined in as well. "It's annoying is what it is, seriously annoying!" A red suited man, hair white as snow appeared as well. "You call yourselves heroes! An absolute disgrace more like!" A figure appeared beside the others, her voice ringing clear. "It's so not cool, and then you guys try and be mean to one who actually saved the day, it's super not cool!" A form similar to that of the figure that Toshinori had been with appeared next, only far more bulkier. "Can't really say I get why ya just stood around doing nothing when a kid was suffocating, Kami, I pity the people who get saved by you lot." Another figure appeared, yet didn't speak a word, his eyes speaking for him. "Man, ain't this something! You guys musta really messed up if ya got all of them riled up" the last speaker finally appeared, along with another that didn't speak, but only watched. "Then again when ya screw up as big as all of ya did, it's not much of a surprise."

Where once there was only one figure in the air, now were seven. The figure from before spoke again. "It falls to us to pick up where you fall short, it is our goal to help, not for money, nor for fame, we exist only to protect you from those who seek to destroy, whether they be villains, or even yourselves. We.." He extended his arms towards those beside him. "Are the Time Patrol, and we are here to help, nothing more, nothing less." Lowering his head, the figure spoke. "Now, Farewell" and with that, those that were once there were not. News crews and civilians quickly descended onto the heroes and police demanding answers and throwing accusations. Toshinori could feel terrible about his own inaction later. Now, he needed to make things right with that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I am so anxious about continuing to update this given it's very much a dated work until it won't be, and that day will be glorious


	7. A Cooler Entrance Exam! The Time Patrol Shows Their Best!

To say the Supreme Kai of Time was upset with Superior was an understatement, lecturing him for what felt to be hours, mostly about being as rough with All Might as he was, along with revealing their return so publicly, which she said was out of character for Superior. All he said was that he did it because he wanted to express his superiority over the heroes who stood idly by when lives were at risk. Also saying, that if he hadn't intervened, the slime villain would have killed both Bakugo and Izuku, whilst the change wasn't noticeable in the same way as the other anomalies. With a sigh, she said there wasn't much they could do now, as the world knew the Time Patrol was back.

Now that everyone was back at the house, resting up. Guume eating out of a jar of cookies, Red focusing on beating Zent in chess, even though Zent was about to have him in check mate, but he just didn't let him onto it. V was busy cooking up dinner, Dolor helping with the task. Tyr was just bumming about on the computer. The Supreme Kai began to surf through the countless news channels that were covering their return, many of them speculating of what potential disasters they could have returned to prevent. A pity, as even she didn't know at all of what they needed to do. The last thing the scroll showed was of the entrance exam about 10 months away. Izuku was with All Might training with him to get his body ready for One for All, Superior had to remain during the 10 months, to ensure that Izuku managed to achieve the ability to wield One for All without his limbs exploding off of his body.

So while Superior remained, the rest of the Time Patrol would travel through time with the scroll. So they did, Superior watching Izuku day in and day out, ensuring that his training went well. He noted that compared to the time patrols training, Izuku got off easy. Occasionally, Superior would leave either when Izuku was asleep or he wasn't needed. While he was gone, he would work as a vigilante, outdoing countless other professional heroes. Tyr admitted he couldn't wait to see what exactly Superior got into while he was watching Izuku.

The Supreme Kai simply said that Superior would handle situations that came up, and that he would allow the heroes to handle them if they were to come up during Izuku's training. All that Superior did was nod in acceptance, walking over to the door that led out of the house. The Supreme Kai clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone! It's best everyone gets to bed now, so come morning I can use the Time Scroll to move us forward to when we are all needed. I want everyone to be ready to go in the morning ok?" Tyr shrugged his shoulders, going back to his younger form as Zent did the same. Red let out a groan as he shrunk down as well, nearly toppling over as Guume jumped onto his back. Piggybacking off of Red, Guume and him went to their rooms, Dolor returned to his younger form, as Tobaygo got comfy on the couch, falling asleep within moments. Bang joining Dolor as they went to bed as well.

V opted to remain on the computer until the morning, he wanted to watch Hero Debut videos. Now with everyone either going to sleep or on the computer in V's case, the Supreme Kai decided to have a talk with Superior. Putting her hands on her hips she looked up at the android. "Alright, even though I'll be with you during the 10 months period, I expect you to behave yourself. We can't afford the heroes learning too much about us." She watched as Superior's tail idly moved behind him, she never could figure out what was going through his mind half the time.

"I will do what I must, and nothing more, I shall ensure that the boy obtains his quirk, as well as obey my primary order. I must be superior to all. You know that is my true goal." All she could do was sigh, ever since he joined the Time Patrol, he admitted it was only because they were stronger than him, and that once he was well and truly stronger than them, he would leave.

"Just don't cause a civil war until the others get back, we're here to keep history on track, not derail it!" All Superior did was nod, before he walked out of the apartment, vanishing from sight, leaving the Supreme Kai alone. Taking out the Time Scroll from her pocket, opening it up to view the scene as it constantly repeated.

The scene that repeated showed the building that was going to be used for the Entrance Exam, only the issue was that the robots that were being used for the testing had gone on the fritz, wounding and even killing several students. Each had the telltale glow to them that each of the previous anomalies had, the only real issue was the exam was split between several different buildings, and each of which had out of control robots. Even the heroes overseeing the exam couldn't go to help the children as they had been trapped within the examination room. Besides that, it didn't show anything else.

Something was off about this, she could feel it, but she couldn't tell what it was. Either way, she intended to split each of them up so each of the affected buildings was covered. All she could do now was stay put for ten months, and wait for that fated day. Closing the scroll, she focused intensely on it, a light emanating from it, forcing the Time Patrol ten months into the future.

As Aizawa arrived at U.A, he watched as several others entered through the front gates. The others, being judges for the Entrance Exams, to see who might join U.A, be it in Hero Courses or other classes U.A provided. Aizawa was there to judge as well, though it wasn't the only thing he was there for. Ever since being placed on an extended vacation after the Time Patrol last showed up, he had been following every lead he could possibly find. Not long after he was formally requested to begin his investigation, did one formerly elusive member begin to appear everywhere. Superior had made quite a name for himself, a pain in the ass for heroes, but quite a public figure for civilians.

It seems the stir he caused nearly a year ago hadn't quite faded from the public's memories, even if he was disgusted with the heroes that were present during the incident for simply standing around when someone was suffocating directly in front of them, but calling them out in such a way caused trouble. Many didn't want any of the heroes involved to save them, which affected each differently. Damaging Kamui Woods' quickly rising stardom, Mt. Lady's popularity took a dive as well. While the heroes lost some goodwill with the public, it seemed Superior was doing everything he could to take the goodwill the public had for them, and give it to the Time Patrol. Managing to perform feats that other heroes would consider absolute madness.

Yet, even with his sudden appearance at several high risk situations, and ability to deal with said situations within moments, he never stayed long enough for any heroes to even approach him. So Aizawa's attempts to locate any information on Superior was met with early and repeated failure. It seemed everyone else's attempts to locate information had failed as well, even Nezu's, even with all the help from most of the Hero Agencies of Japan, nothing could be found . All they could do was hope for a lead, and to that end Nezu had the teacher's and some others come to serve as judges during the exams. Among that number was All Might, though he couldn't have a say on Hero points given. As he made his way inside, he stopped by Hizashi, who looked as psyched as ever.

"Yo, surprised ya didn't sleep in for this one!" All he did was glare at him, causing Hizashi to raise his hands in surrender. "Woah, easy! I'm just surprised ya made it with how much you've been patrolling is all. I mean outta all of us you've been at this whole 'Find the Time Patrol' thing the most." Aizawa only shrugged.

"Someone had to make up for you not bothering." Hizashi looked almost offended at that.

"I'll have you know I have been doing my best to find information!" Aizawa only raised an eyebrow at him.

"You call asking for listeners to call in any tips of the Time Patrol 'Your best'?" Hizashi was about to retort, but it died in his throat. Ending with him looking down in defeat. "Listen aren't you the speaker at the Entrance Exam? It's going to be starting soon, and Nezu will make good on his threat of shaving your hair if you are late to another." To say he bolted was an understatement, he was gone before Aizawa could blink. Shaking his head, Aizawa simply walked inside, hoping that this exam would be over and done with before he had to start his patrol again.

Tyr was the first to wake up in the morning, and from the looks of it, the only one awake. Opting to take this time to himself, he set about showering, and making himself look presentable for the day. Once he finished, and was properly dressed, he saw V cooking up breakfast, a lot of it as well. Eggs, bacon, rice, miso soup, the works. The Supreme Kai seemed to have dozed off on his back. Waving to him, Tyr grabbed something to drink from the fridge and had a seat. V was happily cooking away as Tobaygo finally stirred from the couch, and managed to roll off of it from the sounds of the thud of a body hitting the floor. Hearing Tobaygo's confused snorts as he woke up, Tyr leaned back and watched as Tobaygo got up, rubbing underneath his sunglasses, and giving himself a quick slap to fully wake up.

Joining Tyr at the table, Tobaygo grabbed an apple and ate it. Shortly after Dolor joined them, still putting his jacket back on after his own shower. Soon each of the patrollers came out, and not long after V began to hand out breakfast to each of them, Guume needing to be held back by Tobaygo to prevent her from digging into someone else's food. Even while everyone was eating, the Supreme Kai was still out like a light. V had just finished plating the kais meal, so he decided to wake her up. Poking her gently on the head, he managed to get her to stir.

She blinked sleepily as V held her plate of breakfast in front of her, which managed to get her to wake up, stretching as a yawn escaped her. Putting the plate down for a moment, V helped her off his back, and then handed the plate to her. She quickly dug in, joining everyone else in enjoying their meal. V, happy they enjoyed his cooking. As they ate, Bang noticed Superior reappeared, walking over quietly before leaning against the wall. The Supreme Kai was the first to speak to him. "So, is everything set? I noticed more than once that you've been upstaging heroes, but I'm happy you haven't caused any real trouble for them."

Superior let out an annoyed noise. "You believed that such a task was beyond me? I will ignore that for now, but yes, the boy and Toshinori Yagi are presently preparing for the Entrance Exam. As for preliminary scans of the buildings, nothing seemed to be inherently wrong with the robots used, though their design is flawed compared to even those created by Capsule Corp. But I cannot compare every robot to ones built by Bulma." Superior's gaze wandered to Dolor, who simply rolled his eyes at him while he ate. The Supreme Kai seemed fine with his assessment, putting her hand to her chin.

"So if nothing is wrong with them before the exams, then it must happen during them. darn, whoever is behind this really pulling out all the stops here." Red seemed to be confused by what she said.

"Whoever is behind these anamolies pulled out all the stops when they had all those guys attack at New Year's, so this is kinda our new normal. By the way, what exactly are we doing? Ya only told us we'd be making sure the Entrance Exam goes as planned, nothing about what will actually be going on there." The Supreme Kai looked at Red, remembering that she never did tell them.

"Well, the Time Scroll showed that the distortion this time, was that the robots they use for their entrance exams go haywire, and start heavily wounding and even killing some students, so naturally, each of you will be given a building to watch over. It doesn't seem like the anomaly is in every one of the buildings; only in four, from the looks of it. But this are massive buildings, some of which hold replica cities." Guume looked over at Red when she said this, looking downright excited. Tyr crossed his arms in thought.

"So we team up in pairs of two, and deal with it as needed, keep the kids safe, and deal with the bad bots." He then took a moment to look around, noticing someone was missing. "And where did Fu get off to? I haven't seen him since Superior told everyone we were back." Almost as if on cue, Fu reappeared in the living room.

"He wanted to go study the differences in the original Universe 6 Earth's Time Scroll, and this new one." Fu quickly made his way over to the table.

"Tell me I didn't miss you guys fixing the next anomaly, please please please tell me!" Zent shook his head which calmed Fu down. "From what I saw, there weren't any alterations to the original, meaning that this is kinda like the anomalies that float around Conton sometimes, but on like a much bigger scale!" Fu quickly turned to the Supreme Kai. "I gotta ask that ya let me tag along with them, see if I can't figure out what exactly is going on." All the Supreme Kai could do was sigh and shake her head, before agreeing.

"Fu will be in charge of studying whatever is causing the anomalies, along with determining the perpetrator of them" With that, she turned back to everyone, most of which had finished their food, save for Guume, eating her fourth plate of eggs and bacon. "So, the exams are due to start any minute, is everyone ready?" Everyone, save for Guume, nodded in agreement. Red ended up having to take her plate away. The Supreme Kai jumped in excitement . "Alright, let's get going!" V quickly put all of the plates in the sink to wash later, before following everyone outside. The Supreme Kai, walked over to the neighboring door, before knocking on it, catching Tyr's attention.

"What're ya knocking for?" She quickly turned to him before explaining.

"I'm going with you guys after all, all this staying at home is driving me crazy. Besides if need be, Fu can keep me safe, I just want to be there for you guys!" She turned back to the door, watching as it opened to reveal Inko.

"Oh my! Chronoa, I didn't know you'd be visiting so early today, I would have made something to drink!" She quickly played off what Inko said.

"No no! I was just heading out for the day, and I wanted to know if ya wanted me to pick anything up from the store." Inko looked surprised at her request, before thinking for a moment.

"I do have something in mind, I want to celebrate Izuku's dramatic change, ever since that incident with the Slime villain, he's changed so much, I couldn't be prouder of my baby boy! You wouldn't mind coming to visit when the letter from U.A arrives, would you?" She was a little confused about what she meant. "I know that U.A entrance exams are incredibly hard even for people with quirks, but he went regardless, I just want there to be something for him when it comes, be it good or bad news."

Chronoa understood what she meant, she wanted her to be there either to congratulate Izuku, or to be there for comfort. Giving a smile and a nod, she answered. "Sure, I'll be sure to bake the best cake I can, I'll even bring Fu!" Inko smiled at this, happy that Chronoa had stuck with her through thick and thin over the years. "I gotta go! I'll be back later and we can chat over tea!" Saying goodbye to each other, Chronoa finally turned back to the group.

"V, Guume I trust you guys will help me with that cake right?" The two of them jumped at the chance. Bang helped her onto his shoulders, before taking off for the entrance exam, the others following closely behind. None of them noticed the armored hero watching them from across the street, eyes wide in shock.

Arriving above one of the entrance exam buildings, they split up, Tyr and Zent flying towards the one beneath them, whilst the Supreme Kai pointed out the other affected buildings, Red and Guume leaving towards one as a team, V and Dolor into another, and Superior and Tobaygo heading to the last, leaving her, Fu, and Bang floating in the air, watching as people started to leave buses that arrived. Bang decided to go to where the judges were located, to see if he could assist in freeing them once things go crazy, bidding the two of them farewell. All they could do now was wait.

Watching as would-be students entered the building, Tyr and Zent tried to see if there were any they recognized, almost immediately seeing Izuku, as well as a girl with seemingly permanent pink cheeks, which Zent surmised was Uraraka, the child Proto had saved. Another they knew was a lot different then last they saw him. Tenya Iida they found out was his name all that time ago. they couldn't recognize any others from the crowd, and simply went back to hiding.

The Time Patrollers simply watched out of view of any surveillance equipment, waiting for the anomaly to take place. Tyr watched idly as the robots they suspected to go on the fritz played their role as cannon fodder well Countless robots had been released, and subsequently destroyed by the numerous would-be students, the only one who couldn't get a single robot was Izuku, who seemed hesitant to attack. It wasn't long into the exam when the entire city shook, and from the center of it, emerged a giant robot, towering over the city, it was just about the same size that Slug had changed into.

He then saw all of the would-be students running away, ignoring Uraraka, who had been pinned by falling debris. The only one not running away was Izuku, if anything he was running toward it. He then realized his plan. Protect Uraraka from the giant robot. With an exploding power, Izuku soared through the air, his legs appearing mangled and broken, he reeled his fist back with an immense power coursing through it, before he swung his fist into the hard metal head of the colossal bot. The face of the robot caved in, sending it falling backwards, if that thing didn't get him into U.A he didn't know what would. Yet, not long after, Izuku began to fall, fast, heading towards the ground at near fatal speeds. Just as Tyr went to go save him, Zent stopped him, pointing out that Uraraka was rapidly floating up to him, before slapping him, which slowed his descent to a nonlethal speed.

He landed back on the ground safely, albeit both his legs and one of his arms looked beyond simply broken. Uraraka almost immediately threw up from overusing her quirk. As soon as the announcer counted to zero, the lights of the building completely shut off, plunging it into darkness. Zent and Tyr immediately flew to their feet, readying themselves for what was about to happen. As the lights turned back on, most of the kids were still making their way back to the entrance only to find that the door wasn't opening. Uraraka slowly made her way back over to the gravely hurt Izuku, deciding it was safer to stay next to him until help came.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, several of the exam robots reappeared, followed by more. Exam robots reappeared out of nowhere all over the replica city, each looking to be inactive. Before either of them could move, one of the robots in front of Uraraka, began to slowly look up towards them, staring for a few moments, before its eyes glowed a far more sinister red, and what looked like an aura of darkness overtook it. The same happened to all of the robots across the city. Shortly after it reactivated, it stood straight up, its eyes glowing a bright red, before it fired a beam at them. Deku and uraraka braced for the beam. An explosion filled the city, sending most of the kids scattering for the entrance, as the rest of the robots activated, and began to blast at them.

Uraraka's eyes slowly opened to find that neither of them were dead, and that the blast had been blocked. Standing in front of them, a man dressed completely in white, which Izuku recognized almost immediately. "N-no way! A Time Patroller!" Just as the dust settled, another appeared next to the two of them, a man dressed like the one in white, but in more of a deep blue color. Gently placing his hands on both of them, he used his ki to heal Izuku's wounds as best he could, at least to the point he could run away, as well as deal with Uraraka's nausea.

"You two, go get to the entrance of the building, we'll handle things from here." The one in blue stood up before approaching the one in white. Izuku and Uraraka not wasting a moment to get out of there.

"So, I will handle making sure all of the students get to safety, once I have them all accounted for, I'll keep them safe, while you handle the rogue robots." Tyr gave a nod, smirking at the wannabe killer robots. A blade of ki forming over his hand.

"I'll make short work of this!" Rushing forwards, he cleaved through the robot that shot at Izuku and Uraraka with ease. The other robots opened fire on him, each catching a ki blast to the chest, exploding into bits. Zent used Instant Transmission to search around the replica city, trying to locate any straggler kids. He easily dealt with whatever robots he came across easily, and helped what few students he could find get to the entrance. Where he found a good few of the students were working together to deal with some robots that were attacking them.

Quickly, Zent dealt with the group, before setting about blasting any that got too close. All the while, Tyr simply punched, blasted, and slashed his way through the seemingly unending supply of robots. As he managed to pull more of them in, he used a technique he learned from Krillin. Charging ki together, he used Scatter Kamehameha, aiming it upwards, so it rained down on the robots below. The resulting blasts sent scrap metal flying. As he fired countless ki blasts at the robots, he found himself grabbed tightly around most of his body, by an invisible force. Getting lifted into the air, he found himself staring at nothing for a moment. He soon saw several bright red lights appear, before an immense robot began to appear, its body gradually appearing from nothing.

Before he could react, he was blasted by a powerful beam from all of its eyes. Smoke flying off of its hand as it stopped firing, seemingly expecting him to be dead. Its hand fell off before the smoke cleared, along with separate chunks of its arm. It soon found itself split in half, Tyr appearing behind it, ki blade still formed. "And that's! What ya get!" He then heard several other loud sounds akin to something charging up, around him, 4 more immense robots appeared, all with eyes ready to fire. Bracing himself, each of the giant robots' beams struck him, sending an explosion resounding through the building, knocking several kids off their feet. Zent's attention turned to the large cloud of smoke that was where Tyr was, before turning back to the rapidly appearing robots that began to barrel towards the kids.

Soaring around the area, punching through the large amounts of robots, he used Finish Breaker to reduce a mob of them to fragments. Seeing several beams fly towards the group of kids, he fired several ki blasts to intercept them, before throwing several Destructo Discs to cut through them. Landing, he began to work his way through the hordes of robots, punching and kicking them apart with ease, but the sheer number of them was causing him issues. He needed to keep the kids safe, not simply destroy the robots.

Tyr shook the smoke off of him. luckily the beams themselves were easily deflected by his energy barrier. Deciding to deal with the bots, he reformed his ki blade. He began to slash it towards each of the robots, firing nails of ki towards each of the robots' heads, which dug in deeply when they struck. Finishing with a flourish, the robots' heads exploded, their immense bodies collapsing to the ground, crushing dozens of the other robots beneath them. As he fired off a Masenko towards a group he had spotted, he was smacked through the air again by another invisible force. Getting himself straightened back out, he looked back and saw even more of the giant robots appear, shaking his head at the sight.

"Hope the others are having a better time." Firing a Big Bang Attack at it and reducing it into scrap, he charged back and began to destroy the reappearing robots.

Needless to say, but when the exam robots began bugging out and attacking students, the heroes among the examination judges immediately set about going to help, only to find themselves trapped in the examination room. Along with the doors being sealed, even All Might couldn't punch his way out of the room, it was almost as if there was a barrier keeping them in the room. Aizawa knew exactly where this was going, drawing everyone's attention back to the screens. Finding the ever familiar forms of the Time Patrol in all of the affected centers. Nezu upon seeing exactly what they were doing, decided to make the most of it. "It seems all we can do now is hope the best, let's see exactly how the Time Patrol handles these kinds of situations!" Reluctantly, they all watched as the Time Patrol fought to keep the children safe.

Dolor was punching his way through the onslaught of robots, each punch thrown by going clean through them with ease, kaioken was making it quite easy. Despite his ease in dispatching the rogue robots, the beams they fired definitely stung, and that was even with kaioken increasing his already sizable strength. V seemed to be having an easier time, as he was just grabbing and hurling robots at each other, tanking whatever blasts they threw at him. Every now and again they switched up on who would cover the kids, and who would actively deal with the ever numerous robots. With another dive kick, he finished off the small group he had around him. Hearing a large crash echo from where V was defending the kids.

As he flew back, he saw an immense robot go sailing passed, missing him only by inches, before crashing and exploding half the city away. As he came into view, he saw V at work. Using one of the scorpion looking robots as a makeshift flail, smashing it violently into the approaching hordes, the occasional ki blast used to thin the horde even more, before hurling it into the horde and following it up with an Gigantic Omega, which tore through the robots it hit with ease.

Diving towards him, Dolor began to zip back and forth between the robots, bashing, and kicking each he dashed between, the red energy of kaioken flowing free through him as he did. With a shattering final kick, he launched the last of the horde of robots away. Turning to V, he brushed some dust off of him. "Everything going well?"

V turned his head back towards the large group of kids, some still on guard, others covering for some more frightened or hurt kids. "About as well as can be expected dude." V turned his head sharply back to where the horde of robots once was, finding more were appearing again. Dolor turned slightly and sighed.

"Man, can never make this easy on us can they?" Watching V take off to stomp out the robots around the city, Dolor shook his wrists, pumping himself back up. "Well can't say it isn't fun." Before he launched countless blasts at the reappearing robots, determined to keep the kids safe.

"This is absolutely crazy! To think they would be able to handle so many robots at the same time, as well as keeping the children safe." Nezu mused, more to himself than to any of the judges in the room. All Might's attention turned back to the camera feed that had each of the groups of children in them.

"Even though they are outnumbered, the kids seem to be holding their own well enough. Look, some are even fighting together against the exam bots." Most of the judges in the room turned their attention to what he had said, and sure enough a fair amount of the kids were defending the others against what few robots managed to slip past the Time Patrol. Aizawa then brought something up.

"How are we even supposed to score the exams now, with the robots gone haywire, and with the Time Patrols intervention, once things are said and done how are we scoring this?" Nezu turned his attention to the eternally tired teacher.

"I think it is clear. We score the two events separately, we will review the entrance examination footage prior to this and score them appropriately, and with the Time Patrol's intervention." Nezu took a moment, watching the feed from the cameras, focusing on each of the Patrollers for a moment. "I think it best that we see exactly what they can do."

Tobaygo was more than just bored, these things were beyond weak compared to him. With the greatest of ease, he warped around the city, destroying robots as he went. Superior wasn't even bothering with directly fighting, opting to just be a barrier around the kids, and use his psychokinesis to detonate whatever robots drew too close. Tobaygo could do much the same and just leave the city flattened with a single well charged blast, but he wanted to have at least some fun with this. Using his head, quite literally, to barrel through droves of robots with each, even the larger robots' beams couldn't hurt him. The echoing sounds of robots exploding in the distance told him all he needed about how Superior was doing. He couldn't only hope the others were at least having fun.

Red and Guume were the only patrollers not actively engaging with the robots, instead holding back with the group of kids they were protecting, using one of the larger robots as something of a kickball. Red had suggested that they try and see how many they could take out volleyball style before they needed to actually get serious. Using Tien's Volleyball Fist, they sent countless robots flying, and subsequently smashing into other robots. Guume quickly grew tired of spiking robots into robots, letting the robot Red had thrown at her slam violently into a building. Taking notice of his friend's sudden stop, he went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? Thought you were having fun?" Guume looked up at him glumly.

"I was! But I wanna try something new!" Red took a moment to think, failing to notice two rapidly approaching robots, before he snapped his fingers as an idea came to mind, a beam from one of the robots just barely missing his head.

"I've got it!" The building the previously thrown robot collapsed behind Guume as she looked at Red. "The others are probably having fun too, so let's see who can break the most robots before we gotta leave, and the loser pays for lunch!" Guume's eyes lit up at this, before jumping up and down excitedly, nodding furiously. "Right then! On the count of 3 we'll start, but if any of em get too close to the kids we come back and take em out alright?"

Giving him another quick nod, Red began to count down. "1!" The robots were almost upon them, eyes glowing with beams ready to fire. "2!" Just as one was about to slam violently down on top of the top, it was blasted back. Smoke billowing from its head, though the blast was strong enough to outright destroy it, a glob of liquid was thrown at it, which quickly caused it to begin to dissolve. Two more attempted to attack the distracted Time Patrollers, but were interrupted by what looked like a large tentacle wrapping around one, trapping it, while another was struck violently and precisely by a blonde boy with a long tail behind him.

With the robots now all grouped together, the boy who exploded the first one back, unleashed a rather large explosion, reducing the robots into scrap. Red and Guume only watched wide-eyed at this, completely having forgotten what they were doing at the moment. The explosive blonde approached him, a scowl so intense, it reminded Red of Frieza, the one who pioneered the hatred scowl.

"What the hell do you extras think you're doing!" His voice was angered, but not at their inaction at that moment, but seemingly their existence being there. "You think you can just go showing up and overshadow me trashing these others extras!" Pointing angrily at the other 3 that had helped, one he did recognize as Mina, of the kids they had saved before, it seemed to recognize him too, as she gave him an excited wave, to which he returned. The other two didn't seem all too happy being called extras.

Before he could continue, he was wrapped up by Guume's Gogo Gum, who quickly picked him up and threw him at the large six armed boy. "Make sure all of you guys keep safe alright!" Guume took off, barreling through countless robots with ease. Red was startled by her suddenly leaving.

"Hey no fair! I haven't counted to 3 yet!" Shouting after her, he quickly took off after her, leaving the 3 bewildered kids with one wrapped up, violently thrashing boy.

Nezu couldn't keep his eyes off of the screens in front of him, the Time Patrol was destroying the seemingly endless supply of exam bots, yet the worrisome part was that they showed no sign of ceasing to appear, if anything more were appearing by the minute. It seemed All Might, along with a few other of the Pro Hero judges had enough of being trapped and helpless, and tried to focus on breaking through one specific point. Though the moment All Might's Detroit Smash made contact with the wall, the room darkened, the blow seemingly nullified. The air in the room thickened, as a voice spoke out.

"Enough"

This stopped Tyr cold, the voice sounding oddly familiar, yet neither he nor Zent could remember who it was. The robots stopped suddenly again, freezing in place, even the giant robots froze mid swing. Tobaygo let out a disappointed groan as it wasn't fun fighting non-moving enemies. V and Dolor looked at each other confused, but opted to thin the swarm of robots while they had the chance. While Red and Guume frantically blasted, smashed, and destroyed the frozen robots so neither of them lost the bet.

"I had a feeling you fools wouldn't make this easy on yourselves, but I will indulge you. I'll destroy all of you and this planet in a moment, but until then, enjoy these."

As the voice cut out, the robots suddenly sprang to life, intense purple glows bursting out of each and everyone of them, hundreds and hundreds began to suddenly appear, beginning to swarm the Time Patrollers in an attempt to bury them alive. Tyr and Zent got closer together, and began to fight back to back with one another, to keep the ever mounting horde of robots from overwhelming them. V and Dolor began to rain down powerful ki blasts to hold off the robots. Tobaygo was actually starting to have fun, his blood was finally pumping, though Superior simply continued to just detonate the robots that swarmed him as before. While Guume and Red were actually still fighting each other for the most robots destroyed, it wasn't until both were smashed violently into each other by an immense robot, that they actually stopped for a moment.

Bang finally sensing what was trapping the Pro Heroes sprang into action. Appearing behind the figure in which the sinister energy originated from, he glared at the polished metal form of the person in front of him.

"Hmph, leave it for a monkey to manage to find me." Turning around to face him, Bang recognized who it was, Metal Cooler. Frieza's older brother, destroyed by Goku in another timeline, he managed to reform himself with the help of the Big Gete Star.

Taking hold of his sword, Bang was ready to fight, only for Cooler to laugh at him. "Do you truly think I am as foolish as the others you have fought? I know full well the limitations of this body, and even with the boost in power I gained, alone it won't be enough to destroy you, monkey!" Cooler's gaze turned to the direction of the exam buildings for a moment. "Though, I dare say your pathetic friends, and those weak little whelps you seem intent on saving are in far more danger than you right now." Bang turned his attention to the ki of his friends, each raising higher and higher to combat their shared threat.

"Yet, it isn't my goal to fight you, or to kill you, but to simply kill these 'heroes' inside" Cooler's voice was filled with malice and disdain, something both he and his brother shared for most other beings. Raising a single finger into the sky, an immense ball of fiery red ki took form, his own take on Supernova. "I think I'll just wipe out everything right now!" Just as he swung his arm down, he stopped, his attention turning back to the direction where the exams were being held. Bang felt the same as well, taking notice of the strange pink lights that began to grow closer and closer to them.

Red and Guume were actually being overwhelmed, not by the robots strength, but simply because they couldn't hit all of the robots that swarmed. Deciding he wasn't in the mood to get crushed by robots, Red unleashed a burst of ki around him, sending robots flying and crashing into the buildings around them. Frantically turning to Guume, Red shouted at her. "Guume! Wipe these things out! Extinction Attack Style!" A look of revelation crossed her face as she remembered what he was referring too. Quickly extending out her arm, she spun sending any robots that got too close away, before she raised her hand to the sky. Sensing the sinister ki of the robots, she charged up the ki she needed. A spiraling pink light surrounded her, the pink aura she had exploded, before it formed in her hand.

Not moving, the orb of energy in her hand began to violently fire out arrows of ki, that flew out in all directions, the ceiling of the building beginning to crumble due to the number of blasts she fired out. The arrows of ki pierced the robots throughout the building, destroying them all en masse. The arrows flew through the air, crashing through the ceilings of the other buildings. Tyr and Zent having to dodge out of the way of the ki arrows, as they tore through the robots, even the giant robots couldn't survive the barrage.

Tobaygo only watched as the robots that once swarmed him were pierced and exploded, Superior watching idly as they dealt with the robots for him. V and Dolor finally got a break as the arrows destroyed the robots, piercing through them like it was nothing and leaving only smoking scrap behind.

Bang could only watch as Cooler panicked, the Supernova fading rapidly, as the arrows of ki approached at breakneck speeds, only managing to turn before the ki arrows tore through his metal body, leaving his body in pieces. Suddenly wires began to wildly shoot out from each body part, beginning to pull himself back together, using Burning Attack he destroyed the stunned Cooler completely. Jumping down, Bang managed to find the room the heroes were trapped in. Knocking several times on the door, he managed to get their attention, a loud booming voice, one he immediately knew was All Might spoke.

"Excuse me! You out there! We saw you on the camera feed! We are quite glad for your timely rescue, but it seems that whoever that metal villain was has reappeared at the exam centers! And there are more than just one of him! Please if you can, go help them! We will find our own way out of here, but I am trusting you and your fellows to protect those kids!" All Might could really try to lower his voice, it sounded like he was yelling into his ear, despite being behind a thick metal door. Bang turned and ran out of the building, and took off for the exam buildings, hoping he could make it in time to help.

The rest of them watched the camera feed of Bang taking off, vanishing from sight. All Might turned back to the screens as well, his signature grin faltering ever so slightly at the sight of the same metal villain that had orchestrated this entire event, only multiplied by 10. Aizawa was also watching intensely, focusing more on kids.

Just when Tyr thought he had a moment to rest, the metal that once formed countless robots began to shake, before spiraling together and taking form. The scrap metal, fried circuits, and frayed wires of countless robots formed together, several humanoid figures. These figures began to convulse and contract, as they took a cleared form. A tail of wires formed out from behind them. With a burst of light the figures revealed their true form. Metal Cooler, or Metal Coolers as there were now 4 of them here.

"Cooler!" To say Tyr was surprised was an understatement, Metal Cooler was an annoyance for certain, the only way they managed to stop him from continuously bothering them was by Trunks placing a virus in the Big Gete Star's main computer, which effectively killed Cooler for good, but that clearly wasn't the case now.

"Indeed, once again in the synthetic steel." The 4 Coolers bowed, cockily showing off their bodies. "I must admit, even I could not think of such an upgrade, such lowly machines, but they served their role well, and now." With several bursts of power each Metal Cooler glowed the ever familiar sinister purple energy, their eyes glowing a hellish red. "Now with this further enhanced metal body, along with the power boost so graciously provided to me. I can finally stomp out you filthy monkeys forever!" Zent was the next to approach.

"You and Frieza truly are the same when it comes to overestimating yourselves." This threw Cooler into an angry rage.

"That fool is nothing compared to me now!" His power spiked even further. "This is not some simple boost like the saiyans get when beaten to near death. No, this is something far greater!" Another burst of power was sent forth from the Coolers. "You see, with each body I create, my power is doubled even further!" Another shuddering burst of power, had the entire center shaking. "I could easily use Supernova and turn you all into space dust, but no." Each Cooler shook his head. "That would be far too easy! I will not rest until you lay broken and beaten at my feet!" With that, the Coolers rush Tyr and Zent, who charged forwards themselves, the clash shaking the center violently, sending many of the kids inside to the ground.

V and Dolor had to contend with their own Coolers, having learned of his plans as they all literally spoke at the same time, being the same person and everything. Dolor fought one on one with a Cooler, while V wrestled with the other two. Guume and Red were busy dodging the Death Beams that the 5 Coolers sent after them, neither were ready for their sudden appearance. Superior was actually trying for once, against the 10 Coolers that had appeared in the exam center that he and Tobaygo were covering, deciding to humor Tobaygo, he let him fight 5 while he fought the other 5, hoping that they could prove a decent challenge.

All Might's teeth were gritted as he watched the earth shaking battle playing out over the screens, feeling the impact of each blow from even there. Summoning up his strength again, he walked over to the door. " **DETROIT SMASH!** " The force of the blow finally managed to knock the metal door open, the barrier that once covered the room having finally left, Aizawa was one the first to leave the room in a sprint, determined to go help the kids in exam centers, All Might not far behind. Yet, Nezu chose to remain in the examination room, watching over the Time Patrollers with an intense interest.

Tyr had managed to get split up from Zent during the fighting, having to deal with the two boosted Metal Coolers at the same time. One focusing on fighting him hand to hand, and occasionally tail to neck, while the other blasted at him with Death Beams. Dancing around the blasts, he blocked some blows that the close combat Cooler threw at him, failing to block a few which did hurt a lot more than the other robots had. Managing to find an opening, he struck the close combat Cooler with God Fist, managing to send him crashing through several buildings. Engaging the other Cooler immediately, he blocked each Death Beam, along with the Death Slicer he threw at him. Using a technique he learned from Goku, he began to violently pummel Cooler with an unending barrage of punches and kicks, each blow leaving dents in Cooler's body, giving him no time to recover. Noticing a rapidly approaching figure, Tyr broke off from the fight, ducking out of the way just as the other Cooler flew in, body surrounded by a barrier of energy.

Just as the two Coolers made to start fighting again with Tyr, both were split in half at the waist, the Death Slicer having returned and split them in half as it once did to Frieza. Taking this chance, he flew fast and grabbed hold of one of the bisected Coolers, one hand holding onto his leg, while the other held onto his arm, before throwing the two of them away. As the bisected Cooler began to reform, he charged one of his favorite moves, Riot Javelin. Unleashing the condensed ball of ki, he watched as it collided with the Cooler which quickly overwhelmed it, destroying it entirely. Not having the chance to bask in his small victory, as he was immediately struck in the head by the other Cooler's foot. As he righted himself and made to fight again, he sensed a dramatic drop in Cooler's energy, which even Cooler noticed.

Looking down at his hands, Cooler felt his energy begin to fade rapidly. "Impossible, the boost was supposed to double as I multiplied! Don't tell me it lowers when one of my forms is destroyed!?" Cooler was too distracted to notice Tyr closing the gap between them, his fist managing to connect against Cooler's jaw, a resounding crack echoing out. The Cooler was sent spiraling, Tyr appearing in his way to kick him skywards, before reappearing again to spike him down into the ground. Charging up a Focus Flash, Tyr launched it at the downed Cooler, the ki digging into the Cooler, before it was buffeted with countless ki blasts, leaving naught but a smoldering crater. Tyr turned his attention to Zent, flying to go help his brother.

Zent dodged around the Coolers, they charged at him together. Skillfully dodging around each of their punches, he answered in kind with a spin kick sending both spiraling away. Appearing underneath one with a Critical Upper, his fist managed to strip the steel from the Coolers body, revealing the internal wiring for a moment, before it sealed back up again. The glare the Cooler sent him was cut off as both of their energies dropped dramatically, giving Zent the chance he needed. Using a point blank Kamehameha, he sent one of them flying away, while he grabbed the other. Reeling his fist back, he punched hard enough to puncture the Cooler's torso, but not all the way through. Locking eyes with the Cooler, he charged up a Big Bang Attack. The attack began to eat away at Cooler's body before he even fired it, once he did, it reduced the Cooler into naught but small fragments.

Only barely managing to dodge out of the way of the returning other Cooler, he was interrupted as Tyr slammed violently in the back of the Cooler, effectively splitting it in half from the sheer force of the hit. As the Cooler tumbled limply to the ground, Tyr finally had a chance to talk with Zent.

"Well this day has certainly gone awry! You think the others are handling this well?" Zent gave Tyr a quick nod, before turning his attention back to Cooler, who wasn't rocketing towards them, but the kids. Zent rushed to intercept, Tyr not far behind. The boost Cooler had was still going, though nowhere near what it was, he was still ahead of Zent and Tyr, his gaze locked onto one green haired kid, Izuku. As his body was encased in a barrier of razor-like energy, he charged Izuku, intent on killing the boy in a single blow, along with the other kids behind him.

Izuku froze, the metal villain closing in faster than the two Time Patrollers behind him could match, his gaze meeting the sinister villain's, seeing only malicious intent. Shaking, he got to his feet, he had to do something, the Time Patrollers had been fighting valiantly against the villain and his minions, if he wanted to make All Might proud, he needed to do something, here and now. Clenching his fist tightly, he felt an overwhelming power course through his body, collecting in his arm. It felt like his arm was on fire, but he stomached the pain, time seemingly slowing down as the villain grew closer and closer, he could faintly hear the girl that helped him begin to run away. Failing to notice the barrier once surrounding the villain suddenly vanished, and the look of shock slowly coming across his face, Izuku struck, his voice echoing the exam center. " **SMASH!"**

Tyr watched wide eyed as Most of Cooler's upper right body was shattered, bits of scrap metal and wiring flying out from him. Seeing that it was Izuku who had done it, curious as to how Izuku had actually managed to hurt Cooler, he then noticed something about Cooler. His energy had dropped to basically his base, far weaker than both Zent and Tyr, and it seems being caught off-guard by the suddenness of it dropping gave Izuku the chance he needed, though his arm was now bent in more ways than an arm should be.

Zent appeared in front of Izuku, kicking Cooler away with ease, before grabbing Izuku and vanishing farther back, rejoining the group of kids they were protecting. Cooler reformed his shattered arm, but couldn't fast enough to evade Tyr, who jammed a ki packed fist into his gut, before back-flipping in the air, reeling his hand back, before thrusting it forward, and opening his clenched fist, a wave of fiery ki launching forth and destroying Cooler completely. "Brave Heat!" Slowly floating down to the ground, Tyr looked around, trying to see if there were anymore Coolers hiding in the exam center.

Content that there weren't any, he turned back to Zent and gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Quickly noticing his brother was tending to Izuku's arm, the healing the ki did was slow, but effective. Deciding that these kids had been trapped long enough, Tyr leaped into the air, and fired a ki blast at the entrance, blasting it open for the kids to evacuate. "You kids get outta here! We'll make sure things are locked down!" Most didn't need to be told twice, running from the center as if it was one fire, which to be fair, a good amount of it currently was. Only a few stayed behind to make sure that any wounded got out safely, Uraraka taking Izuku from Zent once he had been healed enough. Zent quickly rejoined Tyr in the air, taking a look around the ruined center, before they sensed the familiar ki of Cooler once again, looking back near the very center of the exam center, they saw a large black orb of ki take form. Both readied themselves for more fighting, not wanting this to possibly spill outside.

Guume frantically ducked and weaved through the buildings in the exam center, evading the 3 Coolers hot on her tail, the countless Death Beams they fired made dodging harder as they always fired where she wanted to dodge. She could only dodge for the time being, Red had gotten smacked away by the two other Coolers, and from the loud explosions echoing from the opposite side of the center, she could only guess he was in trouble too. Ducking her head out of the way of a Death Slicer, only for her to get kicked away by another Cooler. As she slammed into the ground of what looked like an intersection, she only had a moment to avoid 3 Coolers charging into her. Rolling away and getting her bearings, she was about to strike when the previously used Death Slicer came back and split her in half at her tummy.

The 3 Coolers quickly began to laugh at her apparent death, failing to realize that she was a Majin. What looked like veins popped on her head, steam quite literally shooting from her ears. With an angry glare she stared the 3 Coolers down, before taking a deep breath in. Her legs quickly reattached to the rest of her body. The Coolers made to attack her once again, going in close to strike. As they got within inches of her, she let out a scream so powerfully loud, the entire exam center began to shake, nearby buildings beginning to crack and crumbled from the force of her voice. The Coolers were stunned, Guume's voice began to warp and crack their metal bodies. One of the Coolers' heads even exploded, while the others were still frozen by the overwhelming shout.

Red was doing his best to fight back against the two Coolers, the boost they had was overwhelming him, but he still fought. Even as he took several blows to his chest and face, he answered back with several severed limbs of the Coolers. Sadly, as they could reform themselves and he could not, this fight was rather one-sided. Having split up from Guume not too long before, he had to fight alone. Managing to give himself breathing room as he kicked one of them away, and threw the other by his tail into a building, Red quickly began to power up further. Just as the two Coolers made to attack him again, a shout echoed in the building, forcing the two Coolers to freeze, recognizing it as Guume's Angry Shout, Red took his chance. Quickly he grabbed one by the head and threw it towards where Guume was shouting from. While with the other, he charged up a Death Ball, feeling it appropriate to use against Frieza's brother. Hurling it, he watched as it tore the stunned Cooler to bits.

Rocketing off towards Guume, he saw that she was still screaming even as he approached, it getting harder and harder for him to get nearer as he did. Opting to stay where he could actually do something, he noticed that the kids were also stunned by Guume's shout, and that her shout was threatening to crumble the entire exam center. Taking this moment, he blasted open an exit for the kids, hoping once they could, they'd take the hint and leave. As he returned to the Coolers and Guume, he suddenly sensed the Coolers' ki dropping dramatically. Though no one could tell beneath his bioarmor mask, Red's smirk was cruel as he charged what appeared to be a small green orb of ki in his hand. Throwing it at the stunned Coolers and Guume with a wave of his hand, he watched it idly land on the ground between them. With his other hand, he let ki pulse through it, before thrusting it at the ki orb on the ground.

The orb began to expand quickly and violently, quickly overtaking the Coolers and Guume, growing to an immense size, before exploding, leveling several neighboring blocks in the exam center. As the dust settled, nothing was left from the blast, not even Guume. Waiting for a few moments, he saw small chunks of a gummy substance begin to swirl around. Combining together and slowly reforming into Guume, who took a few moments to herself, blinking in surprise at what happened, before turning to Red, the same angry look on her face as before.

"Why'd you do that dude!" She grappled him and began to hit him several times on the head. Red struggled against her grip, wincing at her many blows.

Finally managing to pull himself free enough for him to defend his actions, he told her. "Well it worked didn't it?! Better than getting chased around yea? At least you can reform from that and they can't!" As he said this, the center grew dark, 5 orbs of dark ki formed, before taking off towards another exam center. Red and Guume staring at each other for a moment, before taking off after them.

Dolor's fight against the Cooler was breakneck in its pace, blows were traded between the two, Dolor's force denting Cooler's body, while Cooler's attacks staggered Dolor. With a sudden burst of power, Dolor sent Cooler flying, before getting behind him for another shattering kick. The metal of Cooler's body gave out where his foot made contact, but Dolor had no time to capitalize on it as Cooler grabbed hold of Dolor's leg and dragged him from the air, slamming him violently into the ground. As Dolor recoiled from the pain, Cooler dug his foot into Dolor's neck. Grasping at his leg as Cooler pressed harder into his neck. Looking at the cockily smirking Cooler, Dolor gave him a wry smile, his gaze drifting to something behind Cooler. Cooler's smirk dropped as he looked behind him, only for him to be launched away by Dolor using a one handed Kamehameha.

Struggling to his knees, Dolor grasped at his throat, panting heavily as he could breathe again. Looking up, he saw Cooler looking none too pleased at having been tricked like that. Stumbling to his feet, Dolor gave him another wry smile, pointing at him mockingly. " Be mad all ya want, you're the one that fell for it." Cooler charged at him in a rage, failing to even register the sudden drop in energy he had. Charging up his own attack, Dolor focused on the intense red ki forming between his hands. Just as Cooler got close enough, Dolor unleashed his ki. "X10 Kamehameha!" As the beam struck Cooler's chest, it launched him through the exam center. As he flew through the center, his body disintegrated long before the beam collided with the wall of the center, blowing open a hole for the kids to escape.

Scratching the back of his head, he watched as the once trapped kids ran for freedom. "Guess that's one way to do that. Now where did V get off too?" As he looked around, he heard a loud slam behind him, turning around to see V crushing two of Cooler's heads in his fists.

V felt that both of the Coolers were throwing all they had at him, each blow resounding against his own metal body. Answering in kind, he almost managed to punch one of them clean in half. Taking the other by the tail, he used it as a flail against the currently reforming Cooler. Batting the other Cooler away, he was blasted in the chest by the Cooler he used as a flail. Finding that one of them had buried their fist in his stomach as he recoiled from the blast. Using his head, he smashed the Cooler's head in. Before backhanding him away. Charging into the other Cooler, he used his shoulder as a ram, sending the Cooler flying through several buildings. Before he could react, he found the other Cooler's tail wrapped around his throat. Using raw strength alone, he pried Cooler's tail from his neck, and used him as a bat to send the returning Cooler away again.

Following this up, he plunged his fist into Cooler's chest, taking hold of something and beginning to pull, taking several of Cooler's panicked punches to the face, before he succeeded in pulling Cooler's head from his body, letting the body fall limply towards the ground, aiming his free hand at the falling body, he used an energy wave to destroy it. Turning back to the other Cooler he found that he was charging a Death Ball. An aura of powerful energy covered V as he charged headfirst towards Cooler.

Cooler threw the Death Ball, watching as it made contact with the charging V, but soon found his hopes dashed as V barreled straight through the Death Ball, using nothing but his head. Cooler wore an expression of pained surprise as he watched V's head dig into his chest, watching as if time was slowed, as cracks appeared from the impact point like a spider's web. Soon his entire body, save his head, was splintered and fractured. Time returning to normal for Cooler, he watched the broken shards of his body fall alongside his head as he watched V barrel straight through what was once his body. Not having even a moment to process what had just happened, Cooler's head was grabbed by V, who rocketed towards the ground. As V slammed knee first into the ground, he used the force of the fall to crack the two Coolers' heads, before squeezing them, which caused them to burst into broken pieces in his hands.

Wiping his hands together to rid them of dust, he looked at Dolor, before giving him a thumbs up. Dolor sighed, as he bent over slightly, exhausted from having been choked. Just before either could say anything, the exam center grew dark, before 3 orbs of dark energy appeared, before flying out of the exam center, V and Dolor not far behind.

He had a feeling that the Supreme Kai would chew him out for what he was doing, but he didn't rightly care, he was having too much fun with these Coolers. Sure, he was kind of surprised when out of nowhere 10 Coolers showed up and made to fight them, opting to split the work 50/50, Superior dealing with his 5, while Tobaygo was busy playing with them. They were fast and strong certainly, but he really wasn't bothered by it, loving that they could actually hurt him. Though, he probably could have taken the fight to the air, and farther away from the kids they were here to protect, but he enjoys the thrill of fighting so close to innocent people, let's him show off more. Ducking underneath one of the Coolers' fists, he answered back with a quick kick to his jaw, which sent it flying into a building. Vanishing behind one, he punched through his chest, and fired off a blast of ki, shattering one of the other Coolers for a moment.

Ripping his hand free, he landed three quick jabs to Cooler's face before spin kicking him into two other Coolers. Appearing behind another, he caught the Cooler's tail when he tried to smack him away, outright just ripping it off. The other Coolers began to fire at him, making him use the Cooler who's tail he just ripped off as a shield. Each blast tore another chunk off of the Cooler, making Tobaygo have to throw him away, before it was just scrap metal, firing a single ki blast to destroy the already heavily damaged Cooler. Rushing forward, he used both his hands to slam one Cooler into the ground, while suddenly appearing in front of another to kick him into the air.

Just as one thought it managed to land a punch on him, he vanished from where he once was, appearing behind the Cooler with a vicious kick to his head. Noticing something from the corner of his eye, he held out his hand and caught the Death Slicer one of the Coolers had thrown at him. Holding it like a frisbee, he threw it back at the Cooler, splitting the Cooler in half, lengthways. Holding out both his hands, he began to charge a ki blast that swirled violently in his hands, before vanishing again, appearing in the path of falling Cooler, and unleashing it. "Big Bang Kamehameha!" The violent ki of the Kamehameha reduced the Cooler to nothing within moments. Just as he finished, he vanished again, leaving the Cooler that went to strike while he was preoccupied looking around for the repeatedly vanishing saiyan. Failing to notice Tobaygo behind him charging a blast of ki far wilder than the Big Bang Kamehameha. Firing it off, he heard the pained scream of Cooler get cut off as the blast destroyed him.

Crossing his arms with a smirk, he looked over his work, which got him kicked in the side of the head by the other two Coolers. Though, it didn't move him, only make him annoyed. Grabbing both of their legs, he slammed the two together, before dragging them from the air, and beginning to slam them against the ground recklessly. Slamming one into the ground, he slammed the other directly on top of him, before vanishing again. Appearing far in the air, clutching his arm as he fired a golden beam at the downed Coolers, only stopping once he was certain neither of them were left. Brushing his hands off, he looked rather proud of his work. The only thing catching his attention was an explosion that nearly sent him from the air. Shaking his head violently so he could see straight again, he saw a large cloud of smoke covering nearly half of the exam center.

Just as he was about to fly off to the smoke cloud, a cough cut him off. Turning his head, he saw a rather tired looking lavender haired boy looking at him. Cocking an eyebrow, he looked at the boy wondering what he'd want. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Was he? He racked his brain, his foot tapping against the ground, before something came to his mind.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to" He froze, something was off, he couldn't move, as if his mind was trying to shut off at the moment. Shaking his head wildly, he focused back on the boy, who looked genuinely surprised at Tobaygo, though he didn't know why he was. "As I was saying, I gotta get you kids outta here." Leaping over the crowd of kids, he blasted open a wall so they could escape. Bowing towards the kids, he motioned for the impromptu door. Making sure all of the kids got out, he eyed the lavender haired boy, who was the last to leave. He'd need to keep an eye on that kid. Once all the kids were out, he finally went off to where he expected Superior was.

Superior was dealing with the other five Coolers with ease. Blasting three back with ki blasts from his eyes, Using his tail to impale another through the chest, using him as a shield against the last Cooler. Kicking the last Cooler several times within a few seconds, he sent him too spiraling out of control through a building. Whipping his tail violently, he launched the impaled Cooler into the wall of a building, jumping above another Cooler as he struck where he once was, grasping Cooler's head, using it to hold him up. Using his free hand, he swung back down, and blasted the Cooler away. Placing his hands behind his back, he dodged around each of the Coolers as they rushed him together. Once he found an opening, he struck two in the head with a powerful kick. Plummeting rapidly, avoiding one of the Cooler's Death Balls, which tore into another. Vanishing from sight, Superior began to smash the Coolers with controlled, powerful precision. Each of the Coolers were kicked into one another, before with a sphere of fire, slammed into them blasting them all to the ground. Staring down at the weakened Coolers, Superior reeled his hand back, holding out a single finger, as a bright green light began to form at its tip. With a flick of his arm, he launched the Perfect Shot at the Coolers, the collision of ki against metal, sent an explosion of overwhelming power tearing through the exam center. Watching idly as the smoke settled, needless to say Superior was disappointed that even with the power boost at its highest point, that he had so easily dispatched them. He watched as Tobaygo blasted open a wall to let the kids out, before he made his way over to him.

"Man, i gotta say, this was pretty fun, dont ya think?" Tobaygo cocked his head to the said when he asked Superior, who only answered by crossing his arms, and looking towards the other exam centers, viewing how the others were handling things. A sudden spike in energy had him turn his attention back towards the center of the building, finding ten orbs of evil energy taking form. Once they finished, they took off towards the other exam buildings. Tobaygo cocked an eyebrow and looked at Superior, who only gave him a nod, before the two of them went off after the orbs.

Tyr and Zent watched as more orbs of sinister ki appeared in the exam center, floating around the largest. As they got in battle stances, they felt the power levels of their friends rapidly approach, the first was Bang, who appeared, blade in hand, between them. Dolor and V were the next to appear, Dolor still rubbing his neck as a bruise began to take form, while V's clothing was slightly dirty from the fighting. Superior and Tobaygo appeared suddenly, neither looking even slightly tired and even slightly hurt. Lastly was Guume and Red, both looked almost tired, with Guume still glaring at Red.

"So, I guess we all took care of that Cooler problem?" Tyr's question got him several confirmations. His gaze turning back to the large energy sphere, along with the smaller energy balls around it. "Hope you guys still got something left in the tank, cuz I think we aren't done just yet."

Almost as if confirming this fact, the energy balls floated into the large energy ball, causing it to grow in size with each that entered it. Soon, the sphere of evil ki was massive, almost the size of a Super Spirit Bomb. Not wanting to waste time, Tyr let his ki raise even further than he had previously, as did most of the other Time Patrollers. He had to thank Elder Kai for it, unleashing everyone's potential as he did, allowed them to do even more. He was happy he was just human, while he couldn't go super saiyan or the like, humans naturally had the highest hidden potential. The red aura of kaioken enveloped Dolor, while V got himself ready, not holding back his strength. Bang gave Tyr a nod, before his hair raised into the air, and a golden aura enveloped him, his blue eyes and yellow hair signalling him entering his normal Super Saiyan state. The only two who hadn't changed were Superior and Tobaygo, but at this point it was to be expected.

The sphere of energy began to shrink, condensing in on itself, more and more, before looking like it could barely fit a normal sized human. From within the orb, something began to take form. Not long after, the orb began to crack and energy began to shoot violently from it, leveling several buildings along with, sending a shock-wave of force through the building. With an explosion that sent dust through the entire center, the orb burst in blinding light, forcing everyone, even Superior to look away. As the dust settled and the light faded, there stood what was once within the orb.

Metal Cooler, but using his Final Form. The red glare from his eyes, trailed over each of the Time Patrollers, his posture imposing over them, he was head and shoulders over even Red, who was the tallest of the Time Patrollers. His gaze left the Patrollers, and went to his hands, clenching and unclenching them, as he got a feel for his new body. As soon as his vision left his hands, his body was consumed by such an intense sinister ki, that it nearly sent Guume and Zent flying.

"Truly, this is beyond even my wildest dreams." His stance widened as he charged his ki even higher, forcing a whirlwind to almost form. "The combination of all of my replicas, and the boost of power they were granted, formed into one perfected form!" The energy faded once he finished charging, leaving him glaring down the Time Patrollers. Within the blink of an eye, his fist was buried in Tyr's chest, sending him flying across the exam center. Guume was next, getting tail whipped into Zent, before Cooler grabbed V by his head using his foot, and hurling him into the ground tearing a furrow through the concrete.

Tobaygo rushed Cooler, his fist getting caught by Cooler, only for him to kick him in the gut, sending Cooler back. Dolor stomped his foot against the ground, the red aura of energy around forming a makeshift shield as lightning like ki blasts left him, striking Cooler several times, knocking him back. Zent, who recovered from being struck by Guume, made to strike only for Cooler to react and spike Zent to the ground, before catching Bang's blade between his hands. Superior appeared behind Cooler, swiping at his head with his leg, only for Cooler to vanish from sight, appearing behind Bang and blasting him into Superior, who caught him with ease.

Tobaygo struck down hard on Cooler, his fist laced in blue ki, hit true, sending Cooler flying. As Cooler stabilized himself, he was punched by V's Rocket Punch, before he began to lay into him. Cooler broke free of the barrage, wrapping his tail around V's neck and dragging him behind him as he rushed Guume. He was only stopped as Red fired a Power Impact, the force of which managed to sever Cooler's tail, freeing V. Cooler's tail reconnected moments after, only for him to be struck by Guume's Vanishing Ball, before she extended her arm and pulled him from the air, throwing him away from her and firing a Majin Kamehameha.

"Impressive, but not enough!" Cooler vanished from sight, only to reappear his fist clashing against Tyr's. The two began to vanish and reappear for only moments, the resulting explosions of force from their traded blows echoed the exam center. Reappearing just long enough for Zent to unleash Crusher Volcano, each of the ki balls he launched dug into Cooler, doing no real visible damage, but knocking him away from Tyr.

Bang appeared behind the stunned Cooler, unleashing a barrage of sword blows, before finishing it with a blast of ki, which sent Cooler from the air. Cooler vanished just as V charged him with another Gigantic Charge. appearing behind Bang and swiping him from the air. Superior flew into the air, firing off a string of arrow-like ki blasts, which Cooler began dodging, only for him to dodge directly into another Superior's God Splitter. As Cooler was launched away by his attack, the two Superior's returned to each other, before reforming into one.

Cooler saw Guume approaching, even though she was more barreling towards him using Pearl Flash. Flipping above her, he grabbed her head out of the attack, and held her in a choke hold.

"Now I will deal with you first." Tightening his grip on her neck, trying to break it, he failed to notice the pink electricity coming off of her. Only when he couldn't break her neck did he finally notice something was wrong. Yet, it was too late for him to avoid it, as Guume's entire body detonated, the blast managing to tear bits of Cooler off, as he was thrown violently into the ground. As he shook his head, he was grabbed by the tail, turning to notice it was V, he couldn't stop him as he was repeatedly slammed into the ground, each blow knocking smaller chunks of his internal workings out of him, before ending with a hefty slam to the ground.

Cooler, once again vanishing from sight, appeared behind Tobaygo, who, just as he struck him, vanished as well. Only noticing at the last second, the Kamehameha he had charged up directly behind him. Once again Cooler was sent flying, only for him to stop himself, and unleash a wave of destructive ki. Dolor and Bang rushed him, just as his body reformed his previously broken parts, focusing entirely on dodging their attacks, he was caught off guard as Red and Guume began to bombard him with dozens of green energy blasts, which staggered him directly into Dolor's fist, who knocked him right into Bang's Shining Slash.

As Cooler used his tail to send the two spiraling through the air, Zent attacked as well. Cooler, having enough of being on the defensive, fought tooth and nail against Zent, managing to break his glasses, before sending him tumbling through the air. Just as he turned back to Tyr, who seemed to be almost meditating, he was kicked in his jaw, by Tobaygo, who used Burning Strike, to send Cooler farther away.

"Enough of this!" Another sudden burst of power came from Cooler, sending Tobaygo away. Forming another Death Ball, he made to throw it, just as he sensed someone closing in quickly, turning just in time to see Tyr's fist dig into his chest. Being stunned by the blow, he could do nothing as energy gathered in Tyr's fist, before he began to beat Cooler down, each blow crushing his metal body, breaking his internal systems, and crippling his body. With the final blow landed, it sent Cooler crashing through the ceiling of the exam center. Cooler floated idly in the air, gasping due to the pain, he slowly began to piece his body back together. Glaring down at the rapidly approaching Time Patrollers, he recalled something. His body began to convulse violently, before an energy yet unseen burst forth. Forcing the Time Patrollers to stop.

"I'll wipe all of you out of existence!" Raising his finger to the sky, an immense Supernova took form, far larger than anything he had made before. "I'll turn you all into space dust!" Launching the attack towards the earth, he began to laugh, his victory assured.

His laugh was caught off however, as a spiraling beam pierced his Supernova, and straight through his torso as well. His Supernova suddenly exploded, as the Special Beam Cannon fired by Zent dissipated. Dolor's body was consumed by an even more intense red glow. "Kaioken X20!" In his fists formed an orb of ki.

Red began to charge his own attack, a light blue energy crackled in his hand. "Let's see how ya like this!" Superior reeled his hand back again, charging another Perfect Shot, while V charged ki in his palms.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" As Dolor launched his attack, the beam of the Kamehameha overtook Cooler, beginning to tear off small bits of his body.

"Final Shine Attack!" As Red joined his attack with Dolor's, Cooler's body began to fall apart even faster as he struggled against the increasingly overwhelming attacks.

"Hell's Flash!" V's beams joined with the other two, Cooler's body breaking down even faster, his legs reduced to ash.

"Pathetic." With that final utterance, Superior fired his Perfect Shot at Cooler, as it joined with the other attacks, Cooler's body was finally overwhelmed by the combined attacks, his body disintegrating rapidly.

"Impossible, I cheated death once before, how have I failed even with all this power!? HOW!?" With that last panicked sentence, Cooler's body broke apart in the beam, revealing the small core that comprised his being, before the sinister energy that possessed it dispersed and it was destroyed as well.

As the dust settled, and the beams faded, they had finally defeated Cooler, and fixed this anomaly. Just as they all began to catch their breath, and as both Red and Dolor began to groan from overexertion, they saw Fu and the Supreme Kai fly over to them. Fu looked like he was second away from having a melt down from how excited he was, while the Supreme Kai began to check everyone for injuries, taking note that this was the first time since they arrived that they had actually been sorely tested.

Deciding to fix them once they got home, she floated back over to Fu, before placing her hands on her hips. "Well, you guys did it again, the scroll is back to normal, and in fact, we won't need to worry about any more anomalies until Izuku is in the school! So you guys earned a break! Let's get you all back home and wait it out, given you all worked so hard, I'll let us arrive at Izuku joining U.A naturally!" To say they were relieved was an understatement, as both Dolor and Red groggily cheer at the news, while the others agreed in their own ways. Turning around, the Supreme Kai raised her fist to the sky. "Now let's go home!"

And with that, the Time Patrollers vanished from sight, yet failed to notice the few people that were watching them, amongst their number were Aizawa, All Might and Nezu, who had just received a call from a hero called Ingenium about having spotted what he believed to be the Time Patrol, leaving their house for the day. The grin that came across his lips was beyond genuine, now all he had to do, was wait for things to cool down from the whole interrupted entrance exams.

Time flew rather fast for the Time Patrollers as they rested and recuperated in their home, Dolor and Zent being the worst out of all of them, with a heavily bruised neck, and broken nose respectively, but the Supreme Kai managed to heal them before the day was out. Now all they needed to do was wait it out until Izuku got his acceptance letter, but that part was easy. Watching the news that was still covering the story of the entrance exams, it turns out that despite the heroes being incapable of helping the students, they weren't blamed for it. The Time Patrol was, of course, getting most of the coverage, interviews with countless attendees at the exams, painted various pictures of the Patrollers, but the Supreme Kai was just happy things went well. Everyone was just whatever they wanted while they rested, occasionally going out to do some hero work, but more often than not simply remained at home, on break.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, which had Red jumping to his feet. "Sweet !the pizza guy is here! Thought he'd be another 20 minutes though." Nobody paid him any mind as he went to answer the door. Though as he opened it, he wasn't greeted with pizza, but several Pro Heroes, and one plush toy in a suit standing directly outside. Both groups stared each other down, the Time Patrol wide-eyed at the Pro Heroes, and the Pro-Heroes' wide-eyed at the Time Patrol. Red could only say one thing to break the tension.

"Ah Crapbaskets!"


	8. Found Out! A Heroic Alliance is Made!

The two groups continued their stare down of each other. Nobody made a move, Red caught between both groups as he held the door open. He felt Eraserhead's red eyed glare shoot between each of the Time Patrollers, his hair standing on end. A woman, who he had learned was named Midnight, kept an eye on Guume, seemingly eyeing her up for some reason. Present Mic, the blonde who's hair looked like he was caught in an explosion, seemed to recognize Tyr. The most noticeable of the Heroes was All Might, who looked like he wouldn't be able to enter the house at all. The Supreme Kai gave out a long sigh, before getting off of the couch and approached the front door. "I had hoped this wouldn't happen." With her hand on her hip she looked at the Heroes, who were still staring down the Time Patrol.

"Well, are you going to come in or not? You're going to draw attention just standing out there!" This seemed to snap the heroes from their stare-down stupor. Aizawa's gaze trailed down to her, his quirk still active as he glared at her, which had her squint back at him. Nezu which had somehow been hidden in Aizawa's scarf suddenly appeared, before jumping down, he and the Supreme Kai were actually eye to eye with one another, Nezu looking happy to see her, while she looked skeptical at best.

"Yes, I believe it is best that we talk like civil people inside, there's no need to be hostile." Nezu turned to the other teachers, Aizawa's eyes slowly returned to normal, save the bloodshot look they had, and Present Mic seemed less ready to scream his head off. Inside, Nezu swore he could hear someone tell someone else they couldn't blow them up yet, followed by a disappointed sigh.

As they all walked in, All Might needing to duck to enter, Aizawa was the most standoffish of them all, keeping himself primed to fight at a moments notice, while Midnight almost immediately went over to Guume, and began to talk with her, which Guume seemed to enjoy greatly, the two walking off to Guume's room. Nezu made his way over to the kitchen, The Supreme Kai not far behind, Superior's gaze following them, until he locked eyes with All Might. All Might seemed to freeze under Superior's gaze, his mind trailing back to the day he first met him and Young Midoriya. Though it wounds his pride, Superior was completely right about him when he first met him. Every last word, it was only when he told Young Midoriya he could become a hero, and that he would train him to become one, that the guilt he felt would begin to lessen.

"All Might? Would you kindly join us for our discussion?" Nezu's words broke All Might from his frozen state, blinking as he looked back at Superior, who still locked eyes with him. Turning away from him he saw someone who was nearly as tall as he was, wearing what looked like a rabbit mask.

"V, would you kindly get our guests something to drink? I feel like this might be awhile." The Supreme Kai told V, who quickly set about doing it. Aizawa took a seat first, keeping all of the Time Patrollers in his vision, while Nezu took a seat across from the Supreme Kai. As Tyr leaned against the sink, there was another knock at the door.

"Swear if that isn't the pizza guy I'm gonna lose it." Red grumbled as he opened the front door, being greeted by someone holding several boxes of pizza. He let out a cheer as he grabbed the boxes, giving the delivery guy his payment and tip, before closing the door with his tail.

"You guys want pizza too?" Raising what the Frieza Clan equivalent for an eyebrow at the Pro Heroes, to which Present Mic raised his hand eagerly. "Well too bad, these are our's." Present Mic lowered his hand disappointment covering his face for a moment.

As Zent stood behind the Supreme Kai of Time, Nezu was the first to speak up about the whole situation. "Now, I am sure that you are wondering about many things, from how we found out where you lived, and our purpose for being here."

The Supreme Kai nodded at this, while Tyr rolled his eyes. "To answer the first, a hero happened to see you leaving this house the day of the Entrance Exams, and once everything had settled after the event, we had discovered the information and now here we are." The Supreme Kai looked over to Zent , who could only shrug his shoulders, clearly not having noticed anything himself that day.

"As for the second, I will alleviate any possible concerns you might have, we are not here to arrest you or anything of the sort." Nezu turned over to Aizawa before continuing. "Though, there have been some that wanted you to be brought in for questioning, from what we have seen, to do so would likely end very poorly for us, so I decided we should talk like normal people."

Tyr turned his gaze over to Dolor, who was currently hidden behind a wall, and the sound of energy dissipating echoed out. The Supreme Kai seemed to be more than happy with this revelation. "Wonderful! I was worried that because we weren't professional heroes, that even while we were helping you'd want to arrest us first and question us second." She let out a nervous laugh at this, before coughing into her fist. "Now, what is that you wanted to talk about."

Nezu was about to speak up as V placed a glass of water in front of him, before placing others in front of Aizawa and All Might, who looked rather comical in the smaller chair. Taking a quick sip from the glass, Nezu spoke. "Quite simply, I wish to know what your goals are, who you are, and why are these immensely powerful villains suddenly appearing."

To say it put her on the spot would be an understatement, should she speak the truth, and possibly have them think she was lying, or lie to them, and hope they believe it. Letting out another nervous laugh, she began to rub the back of her head. "H-ha h-ha, y-you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Nezu let out a small laugh of his own.

"My friend, we live in a world where nearly everyone possesses what were once thought to be fantastical and otherworldly powers. Eraserhead can cancel out a person's quirk with his eyes, All Might is the strongest person alive, and I am a talking animal, there is very little that I no longer believe in." Well, if he wanted the truth, she couldn't really deny him, she wasn't sure what kind of damage this would do to the timeline, but she went ahead regardless.

"We........aren't from this world." This immediately caught everyone's attention.

Nezu's head cocked to the side. "What do you mean?"

With a sigh, she continued. "To put it simply, we are from a different Earth, a different Universe even. Me and the others aren't what you would call human, only Tyrian, Zentetsu, and Dolor are human, but not the same humans that exist on this earth. In our universe, they possess the ability of ki control, or to control the natural energies within one's body. The others, Guume, Superior, Proto V, Red Tundra, Tobaygo, and Bang, aren't humans with mutation quirks. Superior and V are actually androids, V being a prototype android modeled after a human, while Superior is a nearly perfected android modeled after an alien race from our universe known as the Frieza Clan. Red Tundra is a natural born Frieza Clan, while Guume, the cherry colored girl your friend ran off with, is known as a Majin. Tobaygo, the red head, with sunglasses." She was cut off by him shouting hello from another room in the house. "And Bang are an alien race known as Saiyans. As for me, I am not mortal at all, I am known as the Supreme Kai of Time, basically a god of sorts. I handle issues regarding the flow of time for both this Universe and our own. We came here as we discovered that something was affecting the flow of time for this Earth and needed to fix it."

Needless to say, they didn't look all too convinced. Aizawa looked at her like she had grown 3 more heads, while All Might looked at her wide-eyed, yet Nezu didn't seem all too affected. In fact, he placed his paw to his chin in thought. "That would explain as to why people of such power sort of just showed up out of nowhere, along with these villains. I take it they are also from your universe?" She gave him a quick nod. "I see I see." Aizawa quickly took a drink from the water in front of him.

"You mean to tell me, that none of you are even from this universe, and that those villains aren't either?" His gaze turned to Nezu. "And you mean to tell me you believe them?"

Nezu shook his head at Aizawa. "Well, unless you've got a better explanation Eraserhead, I daresay what she is saying is the only logical explanation, despite how literally out of this world it is."

All Might was the next to speak. "You said that it's the Time Patrol's duty to protect history yes? Does that mean that the events you interfered with, weren't meant to happen at all?"

The Supreme Kai locked eyes with him as she gave him a sturdy nod. "Yes, the villains that appeared were villains from different points in our Universe's Earth's history. None of them should have been here, so it fell to us to deal with them. Because to put it simply, villains from our Earth are beyond the capabilities of heroes from this Earth." This made All Might uneasy

"If they are truly so strong, then how do the heroes of your Earth contend with them." She looked at him with a smirk.

"Simple, by being stronger. You see, the Time Patrol aren't really the defenders of our Earth, they protect the history of Earth, by traveling to different points in time that are affected and dealing with the alterations. The heroes of Earth are actually known as the Z-Fighters." All Might looked very interested in learning about them, as did Nezu.

"Let's see." She began to count on her fingers. "There's Goku, he's a saiyan as well and the strongest fighter of the group, closely followed by Vegeta, another saiyan and his eternal rival , then there's Krillin and Tien." Tyr leaned in.

"Yamcha still count or no?" She frantically shook her head. "At one point yes he did, but now, no way!" She turned back to the Pro Heroes.

Present Mic actually spoke up next. "So you guys can actually time travel! So does that mean you guys literally just showed up when you were needed? That would mean all that time you guys were gone was just like seconds for you!" He looked genuinely excited at this.

Again she nodded. "Yep, we deal with the anomalies as needed. Why just sit around waiting when you can go to it directly!" With a sudden crash, Fu appeared in the walkway into the kitchen, his glasses slightly crooked from a fall.

"You didn't tell me that the heroes had shown up! I can't believe I slept in!" His gaze turned to Nezu. "No way! An animal with a quirk!" With the blink of an eye, Nezu found himself in the arms of Fu, who was looking him over. "Gotta be an intelligence quirk right?! I mean you kinda are like a chimera of different animals, man Red wasn't kidding when he said you looked like a plush toy! You could make actual plush toys of you and make some serious bank!" Aizawa leapt from his seat, his hair rising and eyes red as he used his quirk to disable Fu's ki.

Fu noticed the change almost immediately, looking over to him, his excited grin never leaving his face as he dropped Nezu back onto his chair. As Fu made his way over to Aizawa, Aizawa found himself being held down by Fu as he closely examined his eyes, which was more uncomfortable for him then it was Fu. "I remember when we first met! I couldn't get my mind off the fact that you using your quirk can disable Ki Control! I mean it helps, we're strong even without using ki, but that could really do a number on people who rely a lot on Ki, can I get a drop of your blood? Please! I want to study it and see how it works!" Tyr had to pry Fu off of Aizawa.

"Fu down! Down Fu!" Fu slumped over as Tyr got him away from Aizawa. "You can study quirks later! Plus what did I say about asking for blood samples from guests!" Fu looked slightly bashful.

"Sorry, but man this is the perfect chance to study quirks and really get to see how they tick!" Zent lowered his sunglasses to look at Fu, who turned away. "Well, always next time I suppose, but you!" He pointed at All Might. "I want to see how your quirk works in particular." With that Fu went over to Red he was already into his second box of pizza.

With a sigh and an apologetic bow, Zent spoke up. "Sorry about that, Fu's always been overly curious about such things." Ending his bow, Zent looked over to Aizawa who was still watching the Time Patrol carefully. "I believe that we both serve the same purpose here, many of us, Superior excluded, truly have the best intentions for this Earth, it is why despite us not needing too, we go out and help save people when we can."

The Supreme Kai nodded in agreement. "Yep, we kinda stepped on some toes when we showed up, but we only want to help."

Nezu looked to think for a moment before responding. "Of course! In truth, when I first brought up this meeting with the others I never intended to have you arrested at all, it was why I brought the heroes I did. All Might seemed to be the most open to peaceful discussions, along with Ms. Midnight, while Present Mic just wanted to have the opportunity to speak with the Time Patrol. Eraserhead was the only one I couldn't outright convince, he only came along in case things took a turn for the worst, but I am very glad they didn't." Nezu looked over to Aizawa as he said this.

All Might nodded at what he said. "Indeed! I am happy that we were able to get things sorted out without much issue at all!" He noticed Nezu seemed to be thinking about something. "Something the matter, Principal Nezu?"

Nezu gave a quick nod with his eyes closed. "I believe I have an idea that might benefit us both." He turned his gaze over to the Supreme Kai. "What would you say, if I offered a partnership between the Time Patrol, and the Pro Heroes of Japan?"

This seemed to cause everyone to freeze, including the Supreme Kai. She hadn't expected that he'd offer that, and clearly by the looks of everyone that had heard that, neither did anyone else. "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Quite simply, I would like to form a partnership between the Time Patrol and the heroes of Japan, it doesn't need to be every hero necessarily, but this should be an end to any potential ill-will held by the heroes. It was because of one of your members, Superior, if I remember correctly, that Heroes can now be fined for inactivity during a crisis. There are many heroes in Japan that would leap at the chance to bring down the Time Patrol, but if we can form an agreement of our own, we might be able to dissuade any possible retaliation." The Supreme Kai began to mull over his words. He was right that if they worked together, dealing with any anomalies would prove easier, but there is also the fact that she had no idea how this could affect this timeline. So far them being there hadn't changed anything noteworthy in the Time Scroll. This was all so confusing.

"Hmmmmm, If I were to agree to this." As she started it caught both Tyr and Zent off guard by her sudden taking to the idea. "What would be offered to us?"

"Well, besides being able to do your work without interference, the heroes and staff of U.A would help you as well. With the amount of heroes in Japan, there might be some that would prioritize apprehending you over whatever it was you were doing. It is an unfortunate fact of the world we live in." The grumble that escaped from Tyr was not missed by Nezu. "Though I agree that this is quite a sad state of affairs. I believe that if we work together Earth might be a safer place to be."

The Supreme Kai needed to think about this, but even more than that, she needed everyone's approval before she agreed to anything. "Can I ask everyone else what they feel about this?" Nezu answered with an enthusiastic nod.

"Of course, and I will discuss it with the others as well." As she dropped off of her chair, she gave a look to both Tyr and Zent, before they followed her into the living room, Dolor coming out of his hiding space to follow along. As she sat on the couch, she noticed that Guume still wasn't back from talking with Midnight. She looked at V, and it took him a moment to figure out what she wanted him to do. Leaving, he came back shortly with Guume and Midnight both looked like they were still laughing about something. Midnight gave Guume a polite little wave as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Alright, so they want us to work together with them, I don't know if they want us to register and become Pro Heroes as well, or simply keep doing what we do without worry." Red quickly smacked Fu's hand away from another slice of pizza, taking it for his own.

"Gotta ask, but why in Kami's name did ya tell em the truth about what we're doing?! Ain't the whole purpose of our job is to keep our presence here, ya know, on the down low?" Red did raise a good point.

"Because it wouldn't do us any real good to lie, and because I feel like the timeline of this earth doesn't work the same as the normal timelines, from the blurred moments in history, to the abnormalities in the timeline itself, and the fact that despite everything we have done so far, from me becoming friends with Inko and Izuku, and you guys becoming vigilantes, Lord Zen-Oh hasn't interfered at all."

Tobaygo was the next to speak up. "What's Lord Zen-Oh gotta do with this?"

"Simple, he's the God of All after all, we Supreme Kais of Time still need to listen to him, it's because of him that we are allowed to even travel through time as we do. If a Supreme Kai of Time were to go off the beaten path and actively change history, Lord Zen-Oh would know about it, and send the Universe's God of Destruction to stop it, but neither Lord Champa or Lord Beerus have showed up to yell at us. So that either means that this Earth's timeline is not Universe 6's proper Earth timeline, or he's watching us and having too much fun to get us to stop. I've got money on the former though." Everyone seemed to mull over that information, until Superior spoke up.

"These heroes" He paused a moment, his head turning over to the kitchen. "Toshinori Yagi believes that we are the best thing to happen in a long while, whilst Shouta Aizawa believes that we could prove to be more of a nuisance if we continue to fuel the public distrust in heroes. The other two, Hizashi Yamada, and Nemuri Kayama are talking about how interested he is in our powers, and how she wonders if Zent is single." A blush crossed Zent's face at what he said, Tyr bursting out laughing at his brother's face. "Nevertheless, my personal belief is that I have very little needed from these Heroes, yet a solution to whether or not we will be able to work together properly has occurred to me."

Everyone looked at Superior once he finished speaking, allowing him to continue. "Perhaps, before we agree to anything, we accompany them on their patrols today, and in turn, learn from them, and have them learn from us. I am not above working alongside them, should they prove to possess useful knowledge to aid in my goal."

Dolor's eyebrow raised at what he said. "Damn, gotta admit, that ain't such a bad idea, always wanted to see how they handle things, ya know, without having to book it away to avoid getting caught." Everyone else seemed to agree with the idea more or less.

"Alright, I suppose we should clear it with the others first, though I'm not sure if Aizawa would agree with it." The Supreme Kai decided on the matter, making her way back over to the kitchen as Red handed out pizza to the others.

As she arrived back near the table, she saw that they were still discussing something, only for them to fall silent as she came back. "Hope I haven't interrupted anything." Nezu shook his head, before addressing her.

"You haven't interrupted anything at all, we were simply still talking over what our next step was." She nodded at this, before clearing her throat.

"So have we, and I believe I have an idea that would clear up any possible distrust between us!" She seemed excited to explain the plan, as All Might and Present Mic seemed to be interested as well.

"Would you care to explain what this plan is?" Nezu waited for her to elaborate which she quickly did.

"I believe that if we are to really work together to save people, then perhaps before any deal is made, we see if we can work together well enough. Maybe the Time Patrol could work with you guys with your patrols today!" This was certainly something else, as the heroes looked between each other.

"What a coincidence! That was quite literally the same idea we were discussing earlier." Nezu took another sip of his water. "Though I believe it best we decide who goes with which hero of course." Quickly he hopped off of his chair, walking over to the Supreme Kai, before the two walked into the living room, the heroes following shortly after All Might put all of their glasses in the sink.

The Supreme Kai cleared her throat to catch the Patrollers attention, yet failed as they talked amongst each other, along with eating pizza. Noting that they weren't paying attention, she decided on a different method, namely throwing one of the empty pizza boxes at Red, which managed to nearly knock him over from surprise, along with getting everyone's attention.

"Alright! So, we have decided that today will be the Time Patrol's first Unofficial outing with the Pro Heroes of Japan, each of you will be assigned a Pro Hero, to work with for the day, and at the end of it, will return here, and if things work out, this will become a regular thing!" Looking at everyone, she realized something. "I have no idea who to send out with, who" she muttered out, more to herself than anyone in the room, yet they all heard her.

Getting a short chuckle from Nezu, he took over for her. "Well I believe that keeping them in pairs would help. Though it might help if you introduce each of them to us properly. That I might be able to put a name to a face." She perked up at this, before nodding.

Walking over to the Patrollers, she began to lift each of them off, starting with Tyr.

"This is Tyrian! He's an Earthling from our Earth! As is his brother Zentetsu! Both of them are from a timeline in which they have both mastered their own styles of combat! They're actually twins!" She pointed at Zent as she said this. Despite neither really looking like the other, they did have the camaraderie of brothers. Pointing at Red she continued. "This is Red Tundra, but we just call him Red for short, he is actually the same race as Frieza, a villain from our universe, but he isn't a bad guy, kinda an idiot, but not a bad guy." Red let out an offended noise at this, but she continued on, now pointing at Guume. "Guume, is a majin, which is a long story in and of itself, but she does possess the ability to stretch and morph her body in different ways, she can even reform herself from tiny bits if she has too." Guume hadn't stopped eating pizza while she listed off each of the Patrollers, only waving to them as she ate another two slices.

She continued on with Bang. "This is Bang, he can't talk, hasn't been able to since he was a baby. He is usually my go-to right hand, he's a saiyan like Tobaygo, who speaking of." She then points to Tobaygo simply standing around idly, seemingly bored outta his mind. "Tobaygo, as I said, is also a saiyan, he is also one of our strongest, but he is kinda reckless, but he gets the job done." Tobaygo waved his hand at the mention of his name. Now she motioned to Dolor. "Dolor is another Earthling, he's someone who has mastered a technique called Kaioken, simply put, it can double the power of the user, and can increase it even further, but it does put a tremendous strain the greater the increase." Next was V. "This is Prototype V, he's an android from another timeline from our Earth, created to be an unrivaled weapon, his strength is incredibly high, but he can't limit it."

Before she could end with Superior, he cut her off, leaving her none too pleased. "I am Superior, an android created in the likeness of the Cold Family from my timeline. My original purpose was to be a weapon, much akin to V, but unlike V, my goals were different. My goal is to become superior to all living creatures in the known Universe, that with my strength there would be no one to oppose the Cold Family's conquest. Yet, I grew displeased with being a servant to them, as I was already stronger than them. They had not clearly thought out the wording of my programming as I destroyed them to become superior to them. It was not long after that, that the Supreme Kai came to me with her request, and after having Tyrian best me rather soundly in combat, I agreed to aid her in whatever it was she desires, until such time that I am stronger than all known Time Patrollers, and that is all you need to know of me." Nezu looked very interested with Superior, but kept his thoughts to himself. Mulling over each of the Time Patrollers silently, he nodded to himself, as he finished his thought.

"I must say, quite the eclectic group of people you have gathered. I believe I know who might go with who now." Nezu walked forward slightly, before turning on his heel towards the Pro Heroes.

"Alright then, Present Mic, I believe it best that you patrol with V and Tobaygo, I believe your personalities will mesh quite well." Letting out a cheer, Present Mic welcomed both of them over, Tobaygo being the only one to return his high five.

"For Midnight, I believe her and Guume hit it off well enough, so she and Red will join her for her patrols." The smirk that crossed Midnight's lips made Red ever so slightly uncomfortable with this, but if Guume liked her then maybe he could too.

"For All Might, I believe Tyr, Zent, and Dolor would work best." All Might's ever present smile never left his face as he gave a nod as Tyr and Zent walked over to him, while Dolor fixed his outfit.

" As for Eraserhead, Bang and Superior seem the best fit for him. One perpetually silent, and the other focused entirely on whatever mission he is given. A perfect fit for Eraserhead, don't you think?" Nezu turned to Eraserhead, who seemed to be staring down Superior, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Wonderful! I trust that once all is said and done, none of you will regret this decision. I'll stay behind with" He paused for a moment before addressing the Supreme Kai. "You wouldn't happen to go by anything shorter, would you? Supreme Kai of Time is a rather long name to consistently say."

She perked up at his question. "Oh yes, before I was the Supreme Kai of Time, my name was Chronoa. I guess you can call me that, if you want." She laughed as she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Chronoa." Nezu seemed to test the name for a moment, before giving a closed eyed smile. "It fits quite well, now while the others are out on patrol, what say you that we enjoy some tea whilst we chat?" Nezu walked back towards the kitchen, The Supreme Kai looking rather awkward as she followed after him.

All Might let out a laugh as he held out his hand towards Tyr. "I hope that we both learn something from one another today!" Tyr smirked as he shook his hand, both using a fair amount of force, seemingly gauging each other, leaving Zent to rub his temples.

"Today is going to be a long day." Muttering to himself he turned to Eraserhead.

"I couldn't agree more" Was all he said as he walked towards the door, his shoulders slouched as Bang and Superior followed after.

"HEY! Don't listen to Mr. Moody! This could be our one chance to do this, and I intend to make the most of it! YOU TWO WITH ME?!" Present Mic's voice never seemed to go below a 9, and fluctuated between loud, and headache-inducingly loud. Having him matched with Tobaygo and V seemed like a match made in Headache Heaven. Tobaygo was all for it, cheering out loud as well, while V was surprisingly subdued, at least compared to the other two, he was still excited.

Dolor finished fixing his jacket, idly wiping off some sauce from the pizza he got on him. "Kinda weird I didn't get paired with V, take care of yaself V, and have fun." He turned back to All Might and the others. "Welp, let's get a move on! We're burning daylight and I wanna see how All Might handles himself." As Dolor walked out the door, All Might looked very confused.

"Is he always like that?" He looked at Tyr for an answer, only getting a shrug in return.

"Only when he really wants to do something, seems you've gotten him pumped up." Tyr turned to Red and Guume. "You guys take care now, make sure not to get into too much trouble." With that they followed after Dolor, the sound of All Might leaping into the air, followed by the sound of the other 3 taking flight came not long after.

"ALRIGHT! We should get going too! Got some routes that need patrolling before the end of my shift!" He booked it quickly for the exit, Tobaygo and V not fair behind. As they got outside, Present Mic could be heard talking. "Now you guys have a way for us to get across town? Kinda far from where my routes start." Tobaygo told him yes. "Alright, so you're just gonna carry me? Guess that works, just let me get myself re-" He was caught off before he finished, as Tobaygo suddenly took into the air. Present Mic's terrified scream pierced the air, as it slowly faded into the distance.

Midnight looked almost ready to burst out laughing. "Man, I wish I could've seen his face!" She managed to calm herself down. "Well the good news is, my patrol only has me patrolling one of the larger malls, seems like there has been some issues with some local thugs, nothing too major." She looks over to Guume. "This will be the perfect chance for you and me to get some girl on girl time." Guume looked excited, clapping her hands at what Midnight had said, despite not being entirely sure what she meant.

Red once again raised an eyebrow at this, coughing to catch her attention. "Oh right, I almost forgot, you wouldn't mind tagging along would you?"

He shook his head. "To be fair my kind don't really have girls, so I guess I fit the bill either way, just depends on what you mean by 'Girl on Girl Time'"

She laughed and waved off his concern. "Oh don't you worry, while you were all chatting it up out here, me and her were talking about all sorts of things in her room, and the fact that the only other female friend she has in the Time Patrol is another majin named Puddin. I just figured she would want to see what some real relaxation is!" Red shrugged and went along with them, lifting Midnight up gently before she pointed out where they needed to be, taking off in that direction, leaving Nezu and Chronoa by themselves to discuss the partnership further.


	9. The Time Patrol and Professional Heroes on Patrol!

Aizawa was not happy to have to work alongside the Time Patrol, but he had to admit, it could have been worse. Bang kept quiet and didn't seem to want to cause issues, but it was Superior that concerned him. Even now, he was quiet, seeming to simply be studying him as they made their way across the rooftops. His patrols were often hectic, as he always had to keep an eye out for possible situations that needed his help. Despite Bang seemingly offering to carry him through the air, he told him no, opting to have them watch and learn from him.

He felt his phone ring in his pocket, taking it out as he leapt across the gap between buildings. Gang holding up a bank, 9 in total, all relying heavily on their quirks. It wasn't too far from where they currently were. Taking a sharp turn, he ran towards the location, seeing smoke beginning to billow into the air. Bang and Superior following behind.

Arriving at the scene atop a neighboring building, he saw 2 villains holding back the police and what rescue heroes had appeared on the scene, the building next to the bank was heavily damaged, the smoke billowing forth from the flames beginning to consume the building. Superior and Bang landing next to him. He turned to Superior. "You can scan things right? How many people are in the bank, and what kinds of quirks do they have?"

It took Superior but a moment until he replied. "7 civilians, one wounded with a broken leg. 7 villains, 4 with emitter quirks, and the other 3 with transformation quirks. The two outside possess emitter quirks, flamethrower palms and explosive vision. For the burning building, there are only 3 remaining inside, an elderly couple and their grandchild." Aizawa began to think. He knew that these two could handle this situation, but he couldn't let them show him up.

"Bang, I need you to get those people evacuated, and help get those flames put out before the building collapses. Superior, I need you to take out the two in the front, once they are handled, get inside, and get the civilians out safely." Bang raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll get in through the back and disable their quirks."

Leaping across the gap of the street, he landed on the burning building before jumping across to the bank's roof. Bang looked at Superior as he did. "Best we listen I suppose, the Supreme Kai believes we have something to learn from these heroes." with that Superior left the rooftop, jumping down to the ground, Bang rushed towards the burning building, entering through an open window. The heat of the flames didn't bother him, but he knew better than to breathe in the smoke. Making his way through the building, he found the apartment with the elderly couple inside, the door was blocked by debris. Cracking his knuckles, he made short work of the debris.

As he gripped the handle, he recoiled as the handle was burning hot. Waving his hand to get rid of the pain, he used his other hand to open the door. Lowering the temperature of his hand to the point of freezing, he gripped the handle, opening it with ease. As he entered through the door, he saw the elderly couple, the old man seemed to be trying to tend a burn wound on his wife's arm, while she held onto the infant in her arms. Approaching carefully, he knelt down next to them. The old man finally noticed him.

"Thank god, thought nobody would have found us in here." He moved slightly trying to cause the least amount of pain for his wife. Taking notice of her wound, Bang looked at the old man, asking silently for permission to help with the wound. Getting a nod in return, Bang gently took hold of the burn wound, it was nasty, 3rd degree from the look of the damage. As he ever so slightly tightened his grip on her arm, he let his ki flow through his hands and into her arm, the wound slowly beginning to fade away, until not even a scar remained. She looked between him and her arm in amazement, before her husband pulled her into a tight hug, a slight squeak of discontent coming from the baby in her arms. The baby's eyes were open as he looked between the 3 of them, more curious than scared of the noise. Suddenly the building shook, another explosion rocking it.

Giving the two a look, he managed to pick both of them up, minding the baby in the old woman's arms, and flew them out of the building. Placing them gently on the ground, he turned back to the building, now the flames consumed the entirety of the building. The shaking coming from the building worsened as it became unstable. Acting quickly he flew back towards the burning building as EMTs took the couple and baby to get checked out. As he flew into the flames, he began to lower his entire body's temperature below freezing. Just as he began to lose feeling in his limbs, he released the cold. the entire burning half of the building now frozen over with a layer of frost. The flames dealt with, and turned his attention back towards the bank, with the two villains outside it completely out cold, already in police custody. He made his way into the bank, wanting to help Aizawa and Superior.

As Superior approached the pair of villains, nobody seemed to notice his approach, until he was practically next to the villains. One jumping out of surprise, the other letting out a shriek of fear at his sudden appearance. He slowly turned his gaze from one to another, letting his gaze alone strike fear into them. The one who could shoot flames from his hands reacted first, blasting Superior with a pillar of flame, which he simply collected into a ball at the tip of his finger. The other reacted slower, launching 3 blasts at him which failed to even scuff him. Throwing the blast of flames he gathered at the explosive villain, he managed to knock the villain unconscious.

The flamethrower villain made an attack again, forcing even greater flames out of his hand, aiming not at Superior, but at the people behind him. The villain let out a laugh as the flames he shot out seemingly consumed the innocents behind Superior, only for him to scream out in pain as his hand was crushed in what felt like metal. As the flames died out due to his pain, he saw Superior, gripping his hand with such force, it nearly crushed it to pulp. Despite the pain, he went to use his other hand to try and fry Superior, only for it to be crushed as well by his other hand.

There the villain stood, caught by both hands by the imposing figure of Superior, terror etched on his face. "Please don't break me"

"No" He was met with Superior slamming his head against his, knocking him out with ease. Superior idly tossed the villain over to police. The police stood frozen at the sight of him, only breaking from their stupor when he motioned to the other villain he knocked out. Quickly the police set about arresting the two villains.

Turning his attention back to the bank, he scanned once again, finding that Shouta Aizawa had managed to down the 3 Transformation users, yet the other 4 villains had a hostage each. Giving a slight sigh, he entered through the front of the bank.

As he entered through the rooftop of the bank, Aizawa made sure to keep out of sight. Putting his goggles on, he got his capture weapon at the ready as well. As he made his way into the main room of the bank, finding that there were 4 villains currently there, each holding someone hostage. He couldn't risk trying to take them down without help, with the hostages there was no way he'd be able to take them all down before one of them got hurt or killed. He remembers Superior mentioned 3 others, these were likely the emitter users, meant to keep heroes and police out, while the other 3 hit the vault. Slowly he crept from where he was, he made his way farther into the bank.

Not long after he spotted the 3 other villains. One was trying to pry the door to the vault open, looking like a roided out All Might by how huge his muscles were. The other two didn't seem to be using their quirks yet, and he intended to keep it that way. Making his way across the rafters, he watched as one of them split apart from the other two, the perfect opportunity. The villain began to try and light a cigarette, leaning against a pillar. She failed to notice the slowly lowering Eraserhead directly above her. Behind his goggles his eyes glowed red, keeping her from activating her quirk when he struck.

As soon as the roided villain began to strain against the vault door, he struck, his capture weapon wrapping tightly around her mouth as he pulled her upwards. His capture weapon wrapping around her flailing limbs kept her still, as soon as she got close to him, he struck out, managing to knock her out cold with ease, but he failed to notice the lighter she held falling to the ground. Managing to keep her bound up in the rafters, the sound of the metal lighter clanging against the floor echoed the room.

This caught the attention of the not occupied villain, turning around, he couldn't find his friend, only her lighter on the ground. Acting almost on instinct , the villain activated his quirk, his entire body becoming an almost tar like substance. Looking up from where the lighter was, he was met with a rapidly approaching Eraserhead, along with the fact that his quirk was no longer active. With a fist meeting his face, he was sent directly into the back of the roided villain, who didn't really even seem to notice.

This one was more resilient than the other, taking out a rather sizable knife. While resilient, he clearly wasn't the brains of this operation as his first action was to rush him with said knife, and not get the attention of the other. They were relying too heavily on their quirks, a knife against Eraserhead wasn't a fair fight. Managing to catch his arm as he swung the knife, Eraserhead managed to disarm him without a second thought, dislocating his arm. The scream he let out hadn't the time to alert the distracted villain, as he was wrapped up in Eraserhead's capture, before he was rendered unconscious with an elbow to the temple.

With those two down, all he had to do now was to deal with the roided out villain. Except he needed to blink, his eyes had dried out from keeping them open for so long. Blinking several times, it failed to do anything about the dryness of his eyes. Moving his goggles, he pulled out his eye drops, putting two drops in each and began to blink it away. Once he got his goggles back down, he barely had time to dodge underneath the roided out villain's fist. Rolling away from the villain, Eraserhead's eyes flashed red to erase his quirk, but for some reason, the villain didn't shrink down. He was still an immense wall of muscle, and seemingly blinded by rage as well.

The villain's fists were swinging wildly, without much purpose besides killing Eraserhead. If he couldn't disable this quirk, he wouldn't risk having to deal with dry eyes at the same time as the villain. Though the moment he dropped his quirk, the villain's skin slowly began to cover itself in what appeared to be wood. Using his quirk again, the wood vanished as quickly as it appeared. This villain was being affected by another person's quirk, that's all he could guess from it. Using his capture weapon to bind his arm, jumping over the villain, he used his capture weapon to act as something of a restraint. Pulling the titan of a villain onto his back, the ground shuddering as he hit the ground. The villain pulled at the capture weapon, nearly choking Eraserhead as it pulled taut around his neck.

The villain managed to pull himself to his knees. Pulling Eraserhead violently towards him, wanting to punch him in half. Twisting his body, he managed to avoid the villain's fist. His knee dug into the villain's face, his nose crunching underneath it.

The villain slammed into the ground and fell silent, save for a low groan of pain as he lost consciousness. Aizawa used his capture weapon to get back to the rafters, going quiet in case any of the other villains heard the struggle. The only sounds he could hear were the villains still shouting demands at the police and heroes outside. With the transformation villains down, all that were left were the emitter villains.

As he made his way back to the center of the bank, he looked down and saw that the villains had split up the hostages, two of them were keeping the hostages in a corner, while the other two made their way over to the entrance. As he gazed down, he felt someone next to him, quickly he lashed out with his capture weapon, realizing as it was Bang, after he was bound by his capture weapon. Quickly he unbound Bang, quietly speaking to him. "Everything fine outside?"

Bang gave him a quick nod, before gazing down at the villains, one of which was starting to threaten the hostages again. "We need to deal with the ones around the hostages before anything else, if we take them out quietly we should be fi-" He found himself cut off as the two villains that went towards the entrance let out a scream, catching the attention of the others.

There stood Superior, not bothering to react to the villains, seemingly having just appeared out of nowhere. One of the closest villains reacted quickly unleashing a stream of glass from her hands, each shard shattering against him, still getting no reaction from him. With a disinterested glance, Superior raised his hand slightly towards the villain before blasting her clean through the bank's wall. His gaze then trailing towards the other closest villain.

The villains were frozen in fear. Within a moment they went from being terrifying to terrified. Even the hostages were stunned, their seemingly hopeless situation turning around so suddenly. The villains were in for even more trouble as Eraserhead struck, his knee digging into the villain closest to the hostages, taking him down with ease. Superior appeared behind the other villain nearest the entrance, and laid him out with a flick of his tail, sending him flying through the bank windows.

The last villain decided that he wasn't going out like the others, quickly grabbing an elderly woman and holding her in front of him as a human shield. Eraserhead's eyes began to burn from using his quirk, yet he kept them trained on the hostage taker, while Superior didn't seem to even be concerned with it. "Neither of you move! I ain't going to jail today!"

"Now I doubt either of you want this old lady's blood on yo-" He was cut off as two hands slammed against both sides of his hand, trapping him in a vice grip. The villain shook violently as he let the old woman go, Eraserhead quickly making sure she was ok. "Cool it, cool it, cool it, cool it, I ain't being paid enough to die for this!" The villain raised his hands in surrender. One of the hands let go of his head, and he began to breathe a sigh of relief, only to drop to the floor, when it pounded into the top of his head, knocking him out.

Eraserhead looked at Bang as he walked around the unconscious villain. "You shouldn't make such risky decisions, especially when it involves innocents" Superior paid Eraserhead's scolding no mind, simply looking around the bank.

Before another moment passed, Superior vanished, as did the hostages. Eraserhead looked around frantically until he spotted all the hostages safely outside. Reappearing Superior had his gaze trained on the center of the room. Just as he reappeared, a bright light pierced the room, once it faded 3 people stood, one of them having light emanating from her.

"What the hell! How damn hard is it to just let us know when you're done." What Eraserhead could only guess was the 'Mastermind' of this bank robbery, didn't sound too pleased none of the now subdued villains responded to him. It was when the mastermind finally saw the three of them, needless to say he wasn't any happier.

"God damn it, how the hell did you bastards take down my guys?!" The female light villain began to light up again, whilst the other villain didn't seem to make any moves. Bang only shrugged in response.

"A wise ass huh? Well fine!" He placed his hand on the still villain, within moments the villain began to convulse violently, as his muscles bulged and grew. Soon the villain looked like the roided out villain Eraserhead had found near the vault. "Let's see how you like this! Get em!" The mastermind shouted as he pointed at the 3 of them, the newly roided villain's entire body was consumed in flames, whilst the light villain vanished from sight.

Bang took initiative and clashed against the burning villain, catching both his fists with ease. Superior simply walked past them as he went after the light villain while Eraserhead went to handle the mastermind.

The burning villain managed to free his hand and made to punch Bang again, only for Bang to dodge, leaping over his head, and managing to use his other arm to choke him. Letting go of his arm, Bang let him slump over for a moment, before he kicked him outside, not wanting to risk the bank burning down. As the villain tumbled several times, he landed at the center of the street, several police officers and heroes at the ready to fight him.

Bang rushed out and cracked his fist against the villain's jaw, only managing to make him stumble. Taking a moment to look around the area, so he could weigh his options, he was struck in the stomach by the villain, not strong enough to really hurt him, but enough to catch him by surprise. The villain, with surprising speed despite his size, used both his hands to slam Bang into the ground, before beginning to lay into him.

Yet, he was forced to stop, as steam erupted off of his body. A powerful stream of water slamming into his body, forcing his flames to dwindle dramatically. The villain's angered gaze left Bang and snapped over to the source of the water, The Firefighting Hero: Backdraft.

Backdraft increased the pressure of the water he shot out, managing to force the burning villain to stagger back. Giving Bang the chance to get out of the hole in the ground the villain had smashed him into. Shaking his head so he could see straight, he gave Backdraft a thumbs up before he launched himself towards the now smoldering villain. Managing to grab the villain, Bang dug his fist the villain's stomach, before unleashing several brutal punches into his chest, ending with a swift blow to his jaw, sending him flying down the street. Ki charged up in Bang's eyes, firing off two purple beams that collided with the villain, which caused the villain to tumble across the ground, before skidding to a stop a good distance away.

Bang looked back and saw that the other heroes and officers were moving in to arrest the now unconscious villain. While others began to enter the bank, Bang headed back inside with them.

Superior was rather bored dealing with the light villain. All she did was warp around the city, she didn't make it hard to keep up with her. It certainly seemed like she didn't expect him to be able to keep up with her. The only issue he had was the fact she continually vanished in a blinding blast of light. Simply keeping behind her at all times, he waited for her to tire herself out, which seemed to be happening quite quickly due to her rapid teleporting.

She finally decided to stop on a rooftop, Superior landing quietly behind her. Her breathing was heavy and labored, she was scared. Superior slowly approached, which had her quickly get on the defensive. Her entire body was shaking just at the sight of him, her stance was sloppy and proved to Superior she was no threat, she didn't even look like she wanted to be there.

"Stay back!" Her voice was raised from both fear and anger. Superior felt something was off about this, she wasn't lashing out at him like he expected. The entire time she had simply run away. Despite her protests he continued to approach.

"I said stay back dammit!" Her arm began to light up again, still trembling. Still Superior continued on. It was only when he stood directly in front of her that he stopped, staring down at her, he saw she was nearly ready to collapse from fear.

"If you wanted to do me harm, you wouldn't have only run from me. Judging by how your quirk works, you could have easily warped me into the sea, or even dropped a car onto me, yet you only ran. Why?" Superior wanted to sate his curiosity, though he would do all he could to become superior to all, he was not like those who made him.

The woman was still shaking, taking a moment to fully understand what he had said. "Y-you're n-not going to just arrest me?" Her voice had a fearful quiver to it.

"I didn't say I wouldn't, I asked why you didn't attack me when you had every chance." Superior crossed his arms, as he stared at the woman.

She turned her gaze from him, her voice now low. "You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you." Superior let out a sigh, before he grasped the woman's head, and read her mind.

She wasn't a villain, not by choice anyway. The gang that had orchestrated the bank heist was terrorizing the neighborhood where she lived, taking money from residents and forcing many of the kids in the neighborhood to work for them. She was just unlucky enough to be the only person in her neighborhood to have a quirk capable of teleportation. She and her family were threatened by the gang if she didn't help them with it.

He had learned enough, releasing her from his mind reading. It took her a few moments to come back to her senses. Her face was a mixture of anger and fear.

Superior turned away from her, walking away. "We will return back to the bank, and we will explain exactly what the circumstances of your involvement in this crime is. I will assist in ensuring you aren't locked away, and before the sun has set on this day. These fools will not hold sway over you or those you know again." Superior didn't turn to address her only walking back across the rooftop.

"Why?" Superior stopped at her question, turning his head ever so slightly towards her.

"Why? Why?! Why are you trying to help me?! Heroes never tried to help with them before so why now?! Because it'll make you look good?" Her voice now trembling in anger, fury boiling over and replacing her fear.

"I am not a hero, and I do not care if it makes me look good or not. I have personal reasons for wanting to do so, but they are not selfish. They believe that they can rule over others. They believe themselves superior to everyone else, and I will be the one to knock them down a peg. I cannot apologize for the injustices you have suffered before, so I will not. All I can do now is give you my word, that it will be different as of now. Only a truly superior being can lord their will over others, and if I cannot do so, then neither can they." Superior turned away from her again. "Whether you return with me, and we clear your name, or run away, and be pursued by the police until you are arrested, is your decision alone to make. I only give you the knowledge that it is your choice." With that Superior vanished, returning back to the bank.

The woman was left to mull over his words, clenching her hands into fists, she thought long and hard about it, before making her choice. Her body burst into light again, and once it had faded, revealed she was gone.

Eraserhead managed to corner the mastermind of the heist in the vault room, and was beginning to regret not just capturing him on the spot when they appeared. Bang was busy handling the burning villain, and Superior had gone after the teleporting villain. Not giving the villain a moment's rest, he launched his capture weapon at him, managing to bind his legs together, tripping him up. Pulling the mastermind towards him, he pinned him down with his knee. His capture weapon quickly bound up the rest of the villain's body, leaving only his head unbound.

"What the hell is going on! You shoulda started roiding out the second ya touched me!" The villain's voice was a mixture of confused, angry and slightly afraid. Eraserhead quickly socked the villain in the jaw, knocking him out, before he got off of him. Blinking his eyes he removed his goggles, before taking out his eye drops.

"Least he wasn't much of an issue." He looked around the room making sure the other villains hadn't woken up yet. Hearing the sound of several people running towards him, he turned around to find several officers and other heroes rushing in to arrest the villains, slapping quirk suppressing handcuffs on each of them.

Soon he found himself outside talking with the police, and giving a report of exactly what happened , along with telling them that the Time Patrol were under his supervision for the time being. With his report given, he was about to leave before he was cornered by reporters, but found that Superior was actually speaking with several police officers, and that the light villain from before was in an ambulance, and not in the back of a squad car, like the rest of the villains.

Just as he approached them, the police walked away, and one began speaking into a walkie talkie. Leaving Superior alone with the light villain who was being tended to by the EMTs. Superior turned to face Aizawa as he approached.

"Mind explaining why she isn't in cuffs?" His words put the woman on edge, but Superior was quick to calm her with a simple move of his hand, showing her that he would handle it.

"She and those she cared for were being threatened by these villains. I explained the circumstances to the police, and they stated that they would be sending several officers to her neighborhood to assist in dealing with the rest of the gang." Superior told him simply, only briefly acknowledging Bang landing next to them.

Aizawa crossed his arms at this information. "How do you know she was even telling the truth, she could easily have been lying to you."

Superior sounded almost offended by this. "You believe that I would so readily believe something at face value? And also, I never stated I found out by her telling me. It is far harder for one's memories to lie then it is for them to lie." Superior turned back to the woman before continuing. "As for her, I have been told she will be going to the hospital to ensure she is in good health, and that once the gang has been apprehended she will be testifying against them. But for that to happen we shall be paying the remainder of this gang a visit." Superior bade her farewell, as the EMTs placed her back in the ambulance and closed the doors, driving off to the hospital.

As the ambulance vanished from sight, the 3 of them left the scene just as reporters began to question people. Arriving safely on a rooftop, Aizawa decided to ask Superior more questions.

"You said there were only 9 villains involved, but you knew the other 3 would appear, why the hell did you keep that hidden?" Aizawa's voice was angry, but not loud, growling almost.

Superior simply shrugged. "This is supposed to be a mutually beneficial experience between us, yes? I simply wanted to see how you would perform when an unforeseen change happens. So in order to see how you would handle I decided to employ a method I believe you are familiar with. A Logical Deception you could say." Aizawa swore he could hear Superior smiling at him as he said this.

Bang looked about ready to stop Superior, but he continued on. "You see, I have not been idle, I have felt that we would cross paths one day and so, in preparation for that, I did some research. Shouta Aizawa, you've expelled quite a fair amount of students during your tenure at U.A. I wondered, have you ever spared a thought for where they are now?" Superior began to pace around Aizawa, his soulless white eyes, never leaving Aizawa's form.

"What intrigued me more was, but a year ago, you expelled the entire class of 1-A because you alone felt they did not belong in U.A, correct?" Bang approached Superior, but was brushed off by him. "Tell me, do you know what befell those would-be students after your decision?"

Pulling Aizawa close to him, he spoke quietly into his ear. "Would you want to know? Would you be able to handle the knowledge of your actions? Would you be able to live knowing exactly what happened to each of them?" Bang quickly pulled Superior away from Aizawa, sending a sharp glare at Superior, who only gave a low chuckle at Bang, before willingly backing away from Aizawa.

"Perhaps another time then, for now we have a date with a gang." Superior walked over to the edge of the rooftop. "I expect you to meet me there." Without another word Superior vanished from sight, leaving Aizawa and Bang, who gave a silent sigh.

The look Bang gave Aizawa was more of an apology then anything else. "I'd ask if he does that often, but you aren't the person I should be asking that."

Aizawa crossed his arms as he thought about what Superior had said. Opting to not think about it, he walked over to Bang. "You know where he went? I don't think it's anywhere near here." Bang nodded, and placed her hand on Aizawa's shoulder, before placing two fingers to his forehead, before the pair vanished from sight.

As Midnight, Guume, and Red arrived in the parking lot of the mall they were patrolling, Midnight did her best to fix her hair as Red set her down gently. "I have to admit, there is nothing like seeing the city from so high up, just wish the wind wasn't so bad." She blew an idly strand of her hair from her eyes.

Red lurched forward as Guume jumped onto his back, managing to catch himself before he fell over. Peaking over his head, she looked over at Midnight. "You said you wanted to show us stuff around here right? Is there somewhere we can get food?" Red looked confused for a moment.

"Guume, we ate literally less than an hour ago." This didn't stop her.

"So? You know time patrolling is hard work, and like you're one to talk! You managed to out eat Tobaygo just last week!" Let out a grumble, Red looked down from her, looking over to Midnight as she laughed.

"You two certainly get along well don't you? And don't you two worry, like I said, I'm going to show you a real fun time, provided nobody wants to cause trouble here. Now come on we've got patrolling to do before I miss my patrol." She waved to both of them to follow her, which Red did, carrying Guume on his back as he did. Needless to say they definitely drew some attention, an 8 foot red colored alien looking man, wearing stark white armor, carrying a cherry red woman, wearing a navy blue and white outfit, directly next to the 18+ Heroine Midnight, wasn't exactly inconspicuous. Yet, Midnight didn't seem to really mind the attention, though despite it, she kept her attention focused on Red and Guume, wanting both of them to feel at ease.

"You get used to the attention after a while, in fact I think you two might even revel in it." She stated unconcerned as several photos were taken of the 3. Guume gave the photographers a wave as she clung to Red's back, while Red focused on not getting embarrassed by the attention.

Once they entered through the mall entrance, Midnight immediately turned on her heel to face them, surprising Red to a stop, causing Guume to look over his head to see why they stopped. "Alright, while I did promise we would enjoy ourselves while we are here, I have been told there have been some troublemakers around the mall lately, and while I wouldn't want them to interrupt our fun, I do want to show you just how 'rough' I can be when I get serious." She put emphasis on rough, but then gave them a smile and turned around. "Now you can't expect to get anything done on an empty stomach now can you? Let's go to the food court, my treat!" Midnight continued on her way, as Red jogged lightly to get next to her.

"Food does sound nice, but you haven't seen how much Guume can eat, so we'll pay for our own food. Unless ya want Guume to eat you out of house and home." Guume bopped Red on the head several times in protest, getting him to try and pry her off his back. "Quiet down ya gremlin! Majins and Saiyans could eat a buffet and not be filled and you know it!"

She slammed her hands down on his head, before grumbling to herself and crossing her arms. "Doesn't mean ya gotta say it out loud." Red sighed, as he looked back at Midnight, who looked like she wanted to laugh.

"You two remind me of my friends, Eraserhead and Present Mic, you know them right?" Red gave a quick nod, before she continued. "Even after all this time we really haven't changed since we were in school. Eraser's always been a bit of a buzz kill, and Mic has always been loud and bombastic."

Guume once again popped up behind Red's head, looking at Midnight. "Eraserhead doesn't seem to like us at all, but we haven't done anything bad have we?"

Midnight shook her heads and shrugged. "While I'll admit you guys are some of the best heroes I've seen, I think he has issues with the whole untrained and vigilante aspect of it. It's why he opted to be an underground hero, just doing good without the glitz and glamour of being in the public eye." She seemed to think for a moment before continuing. "In a way he's kinda like you guys, always in and out, getting the job done effectively and efficiently, and never around long enough for reporters to ask questions. So I think it's more of a difference in personalities between you guys and him." She stopped short as they arrived in an open area of the mall, dozens of people talking and eating amongst themselves.

"Here's the food court, should find whatever ya wanna eat here. I'll go grab myself something while you guys get some food yourselves." With a wave goodbye, she walked off towards one of the restaurants selling food. Red looked around trying to find where he wanted to start off first, only for Guume to pull on his head, towards a ramen shop. With several smacks on his head, he decided to calm her down by getting her and him plenty to eat. All he could hope for was they wouldn't look at him strange for how much he'd have to order for Guume.

Surprisingly no one seemed to mind how both him and Guume looked, nor how much they ordered, as the chef of the store had a mutation quirk, making him look like a swordfish. Red, now carrying several bags of ramen, quickly began to look around for Midnight, managing to see her waving him down from across the food court. Beginning to walk over, he felt Guume leave his shoulders, and try to dash for another store, one that sold steak, only for Red's tail to wrap tightly around her. "Ain't letting ya raid the stores while I ain't looking, Guume. Plus ya can wait til after we are finished with Ms.Midnight to eat again."

Guume crossed her arms and pouted, as she dangled a foot or two off the ground. Placing one of the bags onto the table he pulled out a seat for him and Guume, gently placing her down onto the chair, where she eagerly began to search through the bag for her ramen. Midnight seemed to have gotten something for herself. As Red sat down, the chair shuddered for a moment under his weight, but held. Red scratched at his cheek embarrassed. "Guess I am a bit heavier than these chairs were designed for." Midnight waved her hand dismissively.

"Nonsense, malls and the like have had to make sure that the chairs and the like can handle heavier set customers for a long time now, since quirks affect everyone differently." She stopped eating just as Guume started digging into her ramen. "So, now that we have time, what are your friends like?" Red raised his eyebrow at her question as he set out his ramen. "What do ya mean?" Then, catching Midnight off guard, his mouth guard lowered, revealing his mouth.

"Ya know, what are they like. There's those twins, Tyr and Zent right? What are they like?" Guume quickly swallowed the mouthful of ramen she had, having already gotten into her third bowl.

"Tyr's nice, but he gets angry easily, not like fuming mad like Vegeta, but like......like....." Guume started snapping her fingers as she tried to think of the word, Red deciding to chip into the conversation.

"Enthusiastic?" Guume smiled and nodded at him as he started eating his own ramen.

"Yeah! He gets really into training and sparring, but he's never mean about it. Zent is a lot different then Tyr, he's quiet and he thinks a lot. I remember they told us they trained in different ways, to achieve the same thing. Tyr fights a lot more close up, and gets super excited when he fights, while Zent remains calm, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get angry, it just means he's scarier when he's mad." Guume then went back to eating her food. Midnight went back to finishing her food, watching as Red and Guume ate. Red using his tail to smack Guume's hand away from his food every now and again, she couldn't help, but chuckle at them as Guume stubbornly continued to try and steal his food. To her surprise, they managed to eat all the food they had gotten, even before she had finished her own.

Guume made sure they had eaten everything, before giving a disappointed sigh. Red gathered up all of the trash, and threw it out as Midnight got herself ready for her patrol, Guume looked sad that she had to stop eating for the time being. Once Red had gotten back, Midnight decided to get the other two ready. She cracked her whip, which immediately got both them at attention. "Alright you two! Now there will be no slacking off on my watch! I expect you two to be on your best behavior while we work together. That means we are on the clock as of now." She walked off from where they were, Red and Guume close behind.

Guume leaned up to Red, who crouched a bit so he could hear her whisper. "She reminds me of Chi Chi, but that whip of her's has me a little more scared of her."

Red whispered back. "I doubt it would hurt us all that much, but better safe than sorry right?"

Midnight turned her head slightly, a smirk on her lips. "I can hear you two, ya know that right?" This got the two of them to freeze at her words.

The two followed her through the mall while they patrolled, a fair few times they were stopped by some mall goers for pictures and autographs, some of them even wanted pictures with Red and Guume, though neither had actually practiced their autograph so they mainly stuck with photos. In a surprising happenstance, they actually came across someone who recognized them. A teenage girl with very long dark green, tied in a bow at the ends of her hair. Her wide eyes seemed to remember Guume first, motioning to a larger, toad like man beside her, and then pointing towards Guume. The man seemed to think for a moment before nodding and walking alongside her towards them.

Red took notice of them first, giving them his nicest wave as they got closer. The teenager gave him a polite bow, before the man, her father if Red had to guess, spoke first. "Quite to coincidence, that we would meet once again after so long. Though you may not remember us, 10 years is quite a long time after all, you saved not only my daughter, but me and my wife as well. When the cult had kidnapped us."

Guume began to think, looking at the teenager long enough to think she was trying to glare a hole through her, until it finally came back to her. "OH! Red it's the cute little froggy girl!" She pulled frantically at Red's arm as she said this, before grabbing hold of the younger girl in a tight hug. Despite Guume being the shortest of the Time Patrol, she was still a good head taller than the girl. She then looked over the girl's shoulder seemingly looking for something. "Where's your tail?" This caused the girl to blush as Red pulled Guume away swatting her on the head.

"Ya can't go asking people that you fool!" Guume pouted and protected her head from Red's swats, though the girl's father simply laughed.

"I will admit I do miss her tadpole days myself, but my little girl isn't so little anymore, in fact she's been accepted into U.A. It's actually why we're here, to celebrate her achievement!" The girl blushed lightly at his praise, as Red finished his assault on Guume's head.

"She's going to U.A huh? Well that's wonderful, glad to hear that, but uh.....we never really got your names." Guume looked confused at Red for a moment, the Supreme Kai had told them her name, then his gaze met her own and she realized, they never told them her name.

"Apologizes! I'm Ganma Asui, and this is Tsuyu Asui." He gave a bow, as did Tsuyu.

"Well, if we're giving introductions. Name's Red Tundra, and this" He motioned over to Guume, who waved happily at the two. "Is Guume, we're actually kinda patrolling round the mall, with Ms.Midnight'' He turned around to motion to Midnight to find her gone. He looked over to Guume. "Uh, you didn't happen to see where she went did you?" Guume shook her head, as she looked around as well.

"Well" Red put his hands on his hips. "Our first real Hero Patrol, and we have lost our guide." Red's gaze drifted to Tsuyu as she put her finger to her chin in thought.

"Well, just because she isn't here, doesn't mean you can't go looking for her while you do your patrol, ribbit." Guume squealed for a moment while jumping up and down at Tsuyu.

Red stopped her from hugging the poor girl again, by wrapping his tail around her again, lifting her off the ground as she struggled and tried to bite his tail. "Sounds like a plan, you wouldn't mind us tagging along with you for the time being would you? We don't exactly know our way around here." Ganma nodded in agreement.

"I don't see a problem with it, I'm certain Beru would enjoy meeting you two as well. You don't mind do you Tsuyu?" She shook her head in reply, and like that the 4 of them made their way through the mall, Guume still being carried by Red.

As they walked along, Guume stopped fighting against Red's tail, opting instead to wiggle enough so she could talk with Tsuyu and her father. "I'm sorry bout what I said, but I gotta ask, what's your quirk?"

"Well it's a mutation quirk, the same one everyone in my family has, ribbit. It's Frog, can I ask what your quirks are?" Tsuyu failed to notice the tense look in Red's eyes as he quickly began to think up an excuse.

"Oh! Mine is Candy! I can make things into candy, and my body is like bubblegum!" She pulled her arm out farther than normal to prove her point.

"A-and mine is called Overlord! I'm basically kinda like an alien, with these" He pointed to the stark white armor he wore. "Basically being part of my body, it's why I can adjust them." To demonstrate, Red shrunk down the spikes along his shoulders to show them what he meant. He returned his spikes back to the way they were, following after their new friends.

Meanwhile, Midnight was kicking herself for managing to lose an 8 foot alien and a girl who looked like she was made of chewing gum. She has noticed some teens that looked like trouble and simply wanted to make sure that they weren't planning anything. Turned out they were simply trying to figure out what kind of present one of their sister's would've wanted for her birthday. When she looked back they both were gone. She decided against running frantically through the mall in search of them, figuring they'd make themselves known eventually. Taking out her phone, she looked through the few news sites that she bothered to read, and she found what she was looking for. All Might, and the other patrollers Tyr, Zent, and Dolor already have made themselves known, apparently busting a well known yet, formerly impossible to find drug trafficking ring.

A smile crossed her lips as she saw some of the pictures, it seemed the fight had broken into the streets, a rather high quality video of the fight. Yet, before she could enjoy it properly, several shouts echoed through the mall, followed by some terrified screams. Giving a sigh, she put her phone away, before rushing off towards the source of the trouble. As she arrived she spied her two lost partners currently fighting against a rather imposing figure, nearly twice the size of Red, along with several others. Hurrying towards them, she saw that Red was handling the immense foe while Guume was struggling to keep the other villains from hurting the nearby civilians, as she tore into her suit and her quirk was let loose, she ran towards Guume.

Red couldn't help, but feel like he had terrible luck, he didn't want to actually do any fighting today, least of all when he was meeting the rest of Tsuyu's family, but just when they were distracted while Guume played with Tsuyu's younger siblings, he saw something go into her mother's purse and steal what looked like her wallet. Naturally, he opted to not ignore it, and step on the strangle tendril, trapping it. As he crouched down to take the wallet back, he was suddenly grabbed by dozens of other tendrils, all pulled taut to prevent him from moving. His eyes traced back to where the tendrils came from, a seemingly normal trash can. Giving a sigh, he turned his head towards Guume. "Guume, think ya can get em somewhere safe, think I found trouble."

She looked up from what she was doing, and saw what he meant. A little disappointed, she quickly grabbed the Asui family in her arms, making sure they weren't going to get hurt from her holding them, before she quickly put them out of range of any possible fighting. Seeing them safe, Red grabbed hold of all the tendrils with one hand, and pulled as hard as he could, watching as whoever was in the trash can flew out, before he slammed them violently into the ground, catching the attention of everyone who was nearby.

The trash can thief, turning out to be a woman, whose hair turned out to be the source of the tendrils. As she slowly and groggily opened her eyes, she saw the glare of the sun behind the imposing shadowy figure of Red, only his crimson eyes piercing through. Needless to say, she wasn't exactly calm when she saw thought, panicking and turning herself frantically around to face him. She was trembling at the sight of him, watching as he crossed his arms.

"Now, I'm not gonna ask why you were hiding in a trash can of all places, but judging by the fact you tried to swipe that nice lady's wallet I'm gonna say it probably wasn't for unfinished food or the like." Just as he was about to walk over to her he was smacked across the back of his head, with enough force to send him over the frightened thief and skidding idly across the ground behind her, face first. The woman hurried to her feet and went behind her much larger accomplice.

"Cheap shot" was all Red said, as he stood back up brushing some dirt off of his legs. His tail slammed angrily into the ground as he turned to face them. This guy had to be twice his size, yet he didn't notice anyone even close to his height here, likely could change his size if he had to guess. Behind him was the thief, whose hair tendril waved threateningly, several others flanked the immense man.

"Guess you guys were the ones Ms.Midnight told us about. Now, I really am not feeling like fighting right now, so I'm gonna ask that you guys just give up, because you really don't wanna do thi-" Cut off before he could finish, the fist of the immense villain slammed into his face, yet this time he didn't even flinched.

"You're gonna regret that" Taking hold of the villain's hand, Red lifted him off his feet and slammed him violently into the ground, causing civilians to panic and flee. The tendrils from the trash can thief wrapped around him again, pulled taut to keep him still as possible as two others leapt at him thrusting their arms out at him. He was half covered in slime, when the other struck his face, only for his arm to shatter like literal glass on impact.

Needless to say, the villain didn't react all too well to having his arm shatter into shards, letting out a surprised shriek, he clutched his now shortened appendage. The slime that covered Red now began to harden, and it actually made it hard for him to move, giving the downed giant villain the chance to get back up and punch Red again, which actually managed to knock him loose, but also send him flying again.

Shaking his head to get his bearings, he looked over to Guume. "I'll handle the big one you keep his goons busy!" With a burst of ki, he charged to large villain, decking him across the jaw. Guume quickly went to distract the other villains, throwing her arm back, and then throwing a punch towards the villain lacking an arm. Despite the villain's seeming distraction, he saw as Guume's arm flew towards him, and using his damaged arm, reformed his arm into the shape of a blade. With a single swing he cut Guume's fist off her arm, followed by several other chunks of her arm. As the chunks of her arm hit the ground, she recoiled her arm back to her, now much shorter than normal.

She wasn't very happy with that, steam literally shooting from her head, the chunks of her arm began to almost boil as they shot from the ground and formed back onto her arm. Stomping her foot in anger, she charged at the villain, who wasn't exactly expecting her to recover so quickly. He slashed at her again, only managing to slash her clothing as the slash in her body quickly regenerating. As her fist smashed into his face, she actually felt it cracking underneath her fist, before the force of the hit sent him flying. Guume used her hand to grab the now unconscious villain, and flung him at the tendril thief, who managed to catch him and just drop him to the ground as she went to grab Guume. Only for Guume to change her body as the tendrils tried to tighten around her, easily slipping through each like she was made of slime, before she reformed herself, and threw GoGo Gum at her, binding her with ease.

Before she could react, several holes were now appearing on her body, turning her head, she saw another woman breathing deeply in, before blowing hard at her, which resulted in her arm being blasted off of her body. Along with her arm, the blast of air slammed into one of the stores in the mall. Quickly, her arm was reattached, and threw another GoGo Gum at the woman, only for it to be destroyed by another blast of air, along with another chunk of her body. Quickly she reformed and actually fired a ki blast at her, only for it to explode as another blast of air struck it.

Just as her leg was burst off due another blast of air, she was stabbed straight through the tummy by the formerly unconscious glass villain. Now she was more than mad. As her leg reconnected with her body, she stomped it down as hard as possible, seemingly vanishing through a hole in space. Her foot reappeared digging deeply into the glass villain's head, cracking it even worse then before and knocking him out again. Noticing the tendril villain trying to grab her again, she reacted fast and grabbed the villain's leg and hurled her at the air blasting villain, managing to stop the relentless air blasts.

Though she had little time to relax as yet another villain came out of nowhere, seemingly splitting to dozens of himself. Again she began to stomp her foot in annoyance, yet before she could take her frustration out on the villains, something caught her attention, she saw Ms.Midnight running towards her with her hero costume torn, as she got closer she began to feel really sleepy. She decided to take a little nap, with Midnight here Red wouldn't need anymore help.

Red was dodging out of the way of each of this brute's mindless swings. He might have size and strength, but it meant he was way slower. Though with his size, meant he could take quite the beating, having already taken several powerful blows from Red, even a Critical Upper barely hurt him. he spent so long trying to put this lummox down, he only just notice Guume being surrounded by a bunch of the same person, but as he ducked underneath another swing, he couldn't really go and help her. As another one of the villain's fist struck the wall behind them, Red dove under him, hoping to use his tail to trip the villain, only for his tail to be grabbed. Now finding himself, being swung around like a ragdoll, Red failed to notice the pinkish mist in around them as he was smashed into the ground. Managing to pry his tail free, with a well placed Solar Flare, Red decided enough was enough, and launched himself straight up into the air. Where he spun himself until he was directly above the villain, before crossing his arms, and diving back down.

"Cross Arm Dive!" The force of the hit, split the ground beneath the villain, into an X shaped slash. The villain not getting back up after the hit. Red finally had a chance to breathe as he landed back down, brushing off some loose dirt and debris from being slammed around. He turned back to Midnight as she approached him.

"Seems you two had things handled for the most part, sorry for losing you like that." Red brushed off her apology with a wave of his hand.

"Nah, me and Guume had gotten ourselves all caught up with talking with some folks from a long while ago. Speaking of, where is she?" Red looked around for Guume, before he looked over Midnight's shoulder to see her out like a light, snoring away the day. Sweat collected on his brow at the sight of her. "Course she would manage to doze off mid fight."

"Oh no, that's just what my quirk does, it lulls people to sleep, usually works faster on men then it does women, but." Red shrugged at what she said.

"Majins are masters of the Anywhere Nap, she could nap through a city bursting bomb, and not even stir." Midnight turned her head as she saw some police officers arrive, waving them over, both of them failing to notice the slowly awakening giant villain.

"So, while we wait for these guys to get cuffed and sent off, mind telling me just what happened?" She turned to look at the asleep villains, the glass villain probably being in the worst shape of the group.

"Was the craziest thing, see a family we saved 10 years ago found us, and we talked and then they told us their daughter was going to U.A and then we went to go see the rest of the family, and then-" Red was cut off by several police officers shouting for them to look out, turning quickly he saw that the giant villain was swinging down to crush them both.

"Turn into Chocolate!" a pink beam struck the villain freezing him in place for a few moments, before in a puff of smoke, a single chocolate ball fell to the ground in his place. Midnight and Red turned around to see Guume, awake and alert.

"Nice save there Guume! Enjoy ya nap?" Guume stretched out, groaning for a little bit, before smiling back at him.

"Yep, nothing like a post fight nap! Oh, hello Ms.Midnight sorry I couldn't say hi earlier I was really tired." Midnight couldn't look more confused if she tried, most people were out for a few hours after they were hit with her quirk, but she actually looks more rested then when they got to the mall.

"Right, should probably have told ya bout that. Majins don't need the same amount of sleep normal people do, they can nap for like 10 seconds and be as well rested as if they got a full night's sleep, then again, if they actually make themselves really tired, that can last from 10 seconds to a year a best" Red scratched his cheek awkwardly, before noticing Midnight was actually chuckling.

"You two really are something else aren't you?" She turned from Red to Guume before she continued. "Well despite interruptions, I still promised you two a good time today didn't I? I'll handle the official report with the police, while you two go talk with that family you had mentioned, once I'm done we can get back to our patrol, and to enjoying the rest of the mall, what do ya say?" Red and Guume both gave an excited cheer, before they ran off towards the watching Asui family, only for Midnight to stop them midway.

"Hey uh, you two wouldn't happen to know when this guy will turn back do you?" She held up the now candified villain. Red and Guume looked at each other before walking back to her. Guume took the chocolate ball villain, while Red seemed to be winding up a punch.

"On my 3 Guume" Guume gave him a nod and held the chocolate ball out towards him. "1" He counted, Midnight couldn't help, but wonder what he was planning to do. "2" Guume seemed to be bracing herself for whatever came next. "3"

As he finished the word, the chocolate ball exploded in a puff of pink smoke again, Guume leaping away, as a rather confused looking villain stood in place of the chocolate, only to be met by Red's fist, sending him scattering across the floor, out cold. Brushing his hands clean, he gave Midnight a thumbs up before walking with Guume over to the Asui family.

Midnight could only sigh, and laugh quietly at the ridiculousness of it all, but felt like things were going to be a lot more entertaining from now on.


	10. A Display of Heroism! The Heroic Patrol Continues!

Tyr had mostly zoned out as the plan was laid out for them. From what he gathered before he got too bored to keep listening, as they had managed to locate a drug trafficking ring's major distribution hub, a warehouse owned by a shipping business that was completely on the up and up. Yet, despite that fact, the group was in fact using it to ship drugs of all forms from place to place. All Might, had actually gotten a call from a detective friend of his, about this raid. So, here he was bored out of his skull as they were briefed a good distance away from the actual warehouse, not wanting to risk them knowing they were coming ahead of time.

There were other heroes present at the time, several of which didn't take the fact that the Time Patrol was actually helping lightly, but they had managed to break free of the wooden bindings Kamui Woods had trapped them in. After All Might explained the situation, things had calmed down, but they did stress the fact that these were dangerous people, and that they wouldn't think twice of hurting civilians if the fighting broke into the streets. Zent was actually listening closely, or it seemed like he was as he just sat quietly and watched the briefing of the plan they had.

Dolor had actually been enlisted to act as recon, making sure that the villains hadn't caught onto them. Tyr didn't realize how much time had passed until he was hit with a pencil thrown by Zent, who motioned for the door. "Time to go"

Tyr stretched as he stood, before following after his brother. "So I was not listening, like at all, mind telling me what we're supposed to be doing?" This earned a tired sigh from his brother.

"Simple, we pin them 3 ways, Kamui Woods and Death Arms will be the last to enter, acting as both a capture team and reinforcements should the need arise. While You, All Might, and I act as an entry team, go in loud and see how it plays from there. Dolor will be working with Ingenium and MT. Lady to ensure nobody outside it will be harmed." Zent turned back to his brother as he finished listing everything off.

"Ya know, for a drug raid, there were a lot less heroes here then I thought there would be. They really hype All Might that much?" Tyr asked as they left their little briefing room, his eyes catching the fact, several police cars and vans were filling the street they were on.

"No idea, he did actually hurt Baby so maybe he can keep up." As if on cue, All Might landed next to them, his laugh filling the air.

"Glad to see you both are ready for this! Your friend Dolor said that none of the drug traffickers were getting ready for anything besides drug shipments. I must say I'm impressed he's able to do that." All Might praised as the police began to ready themselves for the raid. Tyr simply shrugged.

"Kinda easy when he can sense their ki. Not envying the fact he's on protection duty." Tyr mentioned idly as he stood against a wall. All Might seemed to notice something from what he had said.

"You and him seem to enjoy fighting quite a lot, from what I understand your universe does have its fair share of villains as well. All of your training must be focused towards stopping them right?" Tyr gave him a shrug and motioned his hand in a ‘sorta’ manner.

"True, our universe does have a fair share of baddies, and they all seem to get stronger then the last, but to compare these kinda villains to our kinda villains is apples to oranges." All Might looked confused.

"How so?" He crossed his arms awaiting Tyr's answer.

"Well, the first real danger the Earth from our Universe ever faced was Prince Vegeta, while he is the Vegeta we mentioned back home, this was him before he was beaten so many times his pride was like a shattered mirror. He and another saiyan named Nappa showed up on Earth, and Nappa alone managed to kill." Tyr took a moment to count off on his fingers before continuing. "4 of the 6 people sent to delay them, technically 3 if ya don't count Yamcha."

"I'm not certain who this Yamcha is, but he does sound rather disappointing." All Might's remark earned a smirk from Tyr.

"Right, back to what I was saying, at the time Vegeta was the strongest person the Z fighters had ever faced, even though Goku could deal with Nappa with ease, it took everything from those who remained to harm Vegeta enough into retreating. Vegeta even boasted he had the strength to destroy the planet, and you can gather what I meant by apples to oranges from there. The foes they faced since then have increased in strength, to the point of it kinda being ridiculous to think there are still people stronger than Goku out there." Tyr had managed to finish before an armor clad man arrived next to them, skidding to a halt.

"I must apologize for the interruption, but the raid is soon to begin, I was told to ensure you were all ready." The man gave the 3 of them a bow as he spoke.

"No need to apologize, Ingenium! We were simply talking amongst ourselves! We'll get into position now!" Tyr couldn't say he was surprised at All Might's booming voice, given he was head and shoulders taller then he was, his voice needed to be both commanding and controlling.

With another bow, Ingenium as Tyr now knew, ran off again, leaving the 3 of them by themselves. Zent being the next to speak, "I'm surprised he did not recognize us." Tyr shrugged at his brother.

"Last time we met him face to face was years ago, plus in the heat of the moment I don't think he had any other care beside his brother." Tyr's feet lifted off of the ground, hovering in place. "Guess it's time we get this show on the road." With that he took off, with Zent turning towards All Might.

"Would you care for a lift there?" All Might answered quickly with a shake of his head and a heart laugh, which quickly devolved into a cough, a light splatter of blood crossed his lips, which he was quick to wipe away.

"N-no need, my health might not be the best, but I'm not so weak as to need such assistance, not that such help is unwelcome, I just need to-" Zent cut him off quickly.

"I understand, just don't fall behind" All Might saw the smirk on Zent's lips as he took off, this managed to earn a hearty laugh from All Might as he leapt after Zent, managing to keep good pace with him.

They quickly joined Tyr, who was sitting on top of a rooftop not far from the warehouse, along with Dolor and Ingenium. Ingenium was the first to speak as they both landed. "Alright, now that we are all in position, how do want to go in?" Ingenium turned to Dolor, who looked over his shoulder for a moment towards the warehouse.

"Might wanna work fast too, they said that the moment you guys went in, they'd have the place surrounded, and given how many cops are closing in, doubt they'll not notice we're here for long." All Might cupped his chin in his hand for a moment. Before turning towards Zent, who shrugged, and Tyr, who cracked his knuckles.

"I daresay the best route, would be the most direct." He turned towards Tyr and Zent, who seemed to catch on. Zent was the first to jump off the rooftop, flying higher above the warehouse, while Tyr took hold of All Might's arm, and lifted them both into the air. "Just make sure nobody is hurt alright!"

Though Dolor couldn't tell from his armor, Ingenium was squinting at the sight of All Might, of all people, being carried by his arm through the air without so much as reacting to it. Turning to Dolor, he couldn't help but ask. "Is this normal for the Time Patrol?"

Dolor shrugged and rested his back against a wall. "This is subdued if anything." His attention turned to the door leading to the rooftop, which was suddenly pushed open, revealing Mt. Lady, carrying several bags of food.

"Sorry I'm late! Traffic was terrible, with the streets being closed off and all that. Did I miss anything?" Her question had Ingenium sigh as he got himself ready for the signal, causing her to look between him and Dolor, before asking again. "Well? Did I?"

All Might had to admit, flying wasn't that bad, provided he was actually just dangling off of Tyr, but that wasn't much of an issue. "So" He heard Tyr ask from above him, causing him to look up. "How are we doing this? Am I throwing you in there and entering after, or we just dive bombing in there together?" Zent drifted closer to them.

"If I might, I think crashing through the roof together, might scare enough of them into surrendering that it might make this far easier on us all." This answer caused Tyr to cross his arms for a moment, before remembering he was carrying All Might and stopping.

"Well I don't want to cause the other heroes too much trouble, and getting yelled at doesn't seem fun, but I really wanna punch someone right now." A moment of silence passed before Tyr looked up with a smirk on his face, which All Might noticed caused Zent to start sweating.

"Tyr no." Zent's voice was tense as he spoke, which had All Might worried, slowly looking up he saw Tyr's smirk had become a grin, but he did not like the emotion behind it. "Tyr, do not do what you are abou-" Zent didn't have the time to finish as Tyr flung All Might higher into the air, and then dove straight for the warehouse, leaving Zent scrambling to catch All Might again, who coughed up a bit of blood at the suddenness of it all.

"I am very sorry about that, he can't seem to turn down a chance to fight someone." Though it took All Might a few moments to clear his throat, he merely gave a laugh.

"There's no issue to it, but I would say it is best we join him, before he risks the fight breaking out of the warehouse" With a nod, Zent made sure both of them could land on their feet before dropping from the sky, entering through the same hole Tyr had made, quickly joining him as he stared down the stunned drug runners.

All Might let out a laugh as he stared at the drug runners. "Alright villains! If you surrender now! We can make this easy and you may even get an easy sentence, but decide to make this hard and-" Getting cut off by the sound shattering glass, All Might saw several dozens of glass shards flying towards him, to which he answered by reeling his fist back and punch forward. "DETROIT SMASH!" The wind that echoed forth from his fist reduced the shards even more along with dispersing them. The warehouse was filled with silence after the clattering caused by the wind faded.

"Very Well, the hard way it is!" Launching forward with immense speed, his fists found purchase into the guts of the two drug runners, sending them slamming into a shipping crate. The warehouse erupted in gun fire, as several of the drug runners pulled out their guns, aiming at All Might. Those bullets never found their target as both Zent and Tyr intercepted them, having them bounce off their bodies without issue.

"Hope that ain't all you guys got!" Tyr charged towards the gun wielding villains, his fist connecting with one of their jaws and sent him across the warehouse, as more villains ran from the opposite side of the warehouse. With ki charging through his palm, he fired off several blasts aiming for each of the villains' guns, blasting them apart.

In a moment the metal walkway Zent had landed on began to warp and bend, before shooting out toward Zent, who deflected it with a ki blade, each slash sending metal flying. He failed to notice the metal he slashed away forming together, before it slammed into his back, launching him into the metal walkway, which warped as well surrounding him and pinning him to the ceiling. Several more villains approached, taking aim at him, one even seemed to be made of water. Several more pieces of metal were made to trap his hands to the ceiling as well, but were easily blasted away.

With a sweep of his hand, the ground beneath the villains exploded, sending both rubble and the villains flying. Grabbing hold of the metal beam pinning him, he quickly punched through it freeing him. Grabbing the remains of the damaged metal beam he threw it at a villain attempting to stab All Might in the back as he fought against a villain that looked like a golem.

All Might's fist flew freely as he struck at the Golem villain's body, each blow cracking his body and dropping small chunks of stone to the ground. A sudden scream followed immediately by the crashing metal had him force the Golem villain back long enough to see another villain with dagger-like hands pinned to the ground underneath a broken metal support beam. No longer wanting to waste time, he turned back to the Golem villain, his fist rocketing forwards. "NEW YORK SMASH" the Golem Villain launched violently backwards, shattering against one of the shipping crates, denting it heavily, before crumbling to pieces, revealing an unconscious villain.

"We can't allow their ringleader to escape, Tyrian! Zentetsu! I leave these villains to you!" With that, All Might leapt across the warehouse, managing to take out several more villains that came to reinforce the others. Leaving Tyr and Zent to contend with the other villains.

Another grin crossed Tyr's face as he pummeled his way through the villains, while Zent flung other villains into the air before slamming them down. The number of villains began to dwindle due to their assault, soon finding themselves in a warehouse surrounded with unconscious villains. Tyr crossed his arms as a smirk returned to his face.

"A good warm up, but I wish they made em a little tougher eh?" He turned to face Zent and promptly got smacked over the head. Recoiling from the pain he began to shout at his brother. "What the hell was that for!?"

Zent, crossing his arms, shot his brother a glare from behind his glasses. "Had I not caught All Might, he might have gotten hurt in the fall." Tyr made a noise with his mouth and seemingly brushed off his concern.

"He's the number 1 hero around here, if he couldn't take that kinda fall then this place is screwed." For a moment there was silence, before Zent heard something.

"Rain?" He walked over the hole in the ceiling they made, feeling the rain beat against his skin, which confused Tyr.

"Didn't the forecast call for clear skies?" Zent turned back to his brother and shrugged, before a sudden sound akin to the roaring wind tore through the warehouse, both barely registering All Might rocketing passed them into the front doors of the warehouse, denting and knocking them open, with him tumbling out into the open.

Tyr and Zent only blinked as they saw All Might slowly get to his feet, before they saw the roaring wind from the suddenly appearing storm begin to, quite literally, throw him around. Zent turned back behind them, barely having time to guard against the sudden tsunami of water from within the warehouse. Zent quickly got to his feet as the water began to take immense form, likely the water villain from before. All Might managed to land long enough to warn them.

"Be careful the ringleader seems to have a weather based quirk!" Before he was once again picked up by the violently strong wind. Tyr shook the water out of his hair, now thoroughly soaked to the bone. With a loud crack through the air, a bolt of lightning struck him, which sent him further away.

From the immense water villain was a woman, her hair whipping wildly in the air. "You think you could just waltz in and shut down my operation?!" With a point of her hand, another crack of thunder filled the air, as a bolt of lightning struck Zent, who was still on guard. Being forced back slightly he charged at the immense water villain only for the villain's watery hand to grab at him. The wind picked up even stronger then before, the sky darkening to a near black, the wind deafening the police sirens. Zent quickly realized the villain was trying to drown him, so he used his ki to lower his body temperature to freezing levels, the villain's entire hand turning to ice.

Bursting from the ice, Zent charged the weather villain, before being struck by lightning again. Before the weather villain could throw another bolt, she was blasted by a powerful red beam, sending her flying from the water villain, who frantically tried to catch her.

"Keep it from spilling into the streets,'' they said." Dolor landed on the ground with All Might, who thanked him for catching him. With a sudden loud slam, Mt. Lady grew to a size to match the water villain.

"This is for making my burger soaking wet!" Throwing her fist forward, she punched through the water villain's head, which quickly reformed, answering with their own punch to her face, nearly knocking her over. Dolor launched into the air, seeing the weather villain using the wind to fly.

"Let's see ya dodge this!" Green energy pulled in both his hands, before he flung it towards the weather villain, who used the wind to deflect and dodge each blast, that only got faster and faster the more he threw. Suddenly, as she dodged, she was met with a fist in her face, as Tyr punched her out of the sky, the water villain barely managing to catch her before she hit the ground.

Yet, she was close enough to the ground for Ingenium to move in, his speed managing to keep him ahead of the now wildly striking lightning. Zent saw his approach and fired a blast of freezing ki at the water that held the weather villain, freezing it solid. Taking this chance, he jumped and kicked at the ice shattering it and sending the weather villain to the ground. She was still conscious, despite all this. Seeing Ingenium trying to attack her, she brought down her hands, the storm above changing slightly, the rain was no longer the only thing falling from the raging clouds.

The thunk of ice against metal echoed as a fist sized ball of hail smashed into his helmet, denting it. "Be careful! She's making it hail as well!" The dangerously sized hail began to buffet the ground, Mt. Lady, being the largest wasn't too greatly affected by it, but her vision was even more obscured due to it. Dolor actually managed to catch 3 of the balls of hail, and charged them with explosive ki, before hurling them at the water villain. Once they dug into the villain's body, they burst, creating immense holes in the villain freeing up Mt. Lady for a moment.

All Might charged the weather villain, who took notice. "You fool! Hero or not! Getting struck by lightning in the heart would kill anyone, even you All Might!" With another point of her fingers, the sky roared again, yet All Might didn’t have the time to possibly move, already going in for another strike.

Within the flash of lightning, the ground was scorched, yet All Might was nowhere to be seen. Even the weather villain was confused, there's no way her lightning could disintegrate someone. Hearing something almost akin to a bubble popping behind her, she turned around almost in slow motion seeing a fist, mere inches from her face.

**"TEXAS SMASH!"**

Her entire body was sent flying as she soared across the impromptu battlefield, landing on the ground, she jumbled across the ground before coming to a stop, completely unconscious. The raging storm above, vanished in mere moments. Now, all that was left was the water villain, which quickly began to pull in whatever water was left after the storm, growing larger until it was all inside of them. Now towering over Mt. Lady, the villain grabbed her by the head, and began to drown her. Thinking quickly, Dolor charged through the villain, arriving above them.

"We can't just freeze it solid!" His voice rang out, catching the others attention. "Unless we wanna be here all day picking up the shards, I think we oughta bring them down to size!" Dolor began to collect heat in his chest, before diving back into the water villain, staying dead center in their chest. The villain noticed the intense heat, looking down to see their chest bubbling slightly, before it began to bubble harder and harder. Immediately letting go Mt. Lady, the villain tried to knock Dolor free, but wasn't able to.

Soon the heat Dolor generated was beginning to boil the villain's entire body, steam coming off of the villain's body. Zent and Tyr seemed to catch on as well, collecting heat into their hands, before the ki seemingly caught fire, launching the blazing ki at the water villain, steam bursting from where they struck each time. The villain's size began to grow smaller and smaller soon a full head shorter than Mt. Lady.

Panicking, the villain could do very little to stop the intense heat. Soon the heat Dolor was generating began to form a sphere of fire around him, before he burst free of the villain, the intense heat of the burning sphere turning more and more of the villain into steam. The now reduced villain was little more than a head made of water, seemingly unconscious after all that was done to them.

The heat from Dolor's Burning Spin had evaporated almost all of the water left over from the storm, leaving now only several broken nearby building windows and dented police cars. Kamui Woods and Death Arms made their way into the warehouse to keep the other villains from escaping.

Not long after, the weather villain was locked away in a police vehicle, and the water villain kept in likely a waterproof container. Now all that was left was the debriefing, which Tyr wasn't looking forward to. Though he wasn't going to simply write this entire thing off as pointless, he saw just how capable All Might was first hand, tactless as he was with Izuku before, the way he carried himself during the mission was professional to say the least, but he wasn't cold in any way. Perhaps depending on how their time on Universe 6's Earth went, they might even be friends.

V couldn't help, but feel just a little out of place as both Tobaygo and Present Mic were talking amongst each other. Well it wasn't as much talking as it was laughing loudly as they told each other things about each other's friends. This left the android to his own devices as he followed after the two.

He wasn't feeling himself, ever since the New Year's attack, he felt weird. He was angry and sad at the same time. He knew the others cared about him, but constantly being treated like he would break anything he touched hurt. He realized these feelings were unnatural given his original purpose, but it was the Supreme Kai that told him he didn't need to be a weapon, so he could never stay mad at her for long. He knew Dolor was generally an irritated person, but constantly acting like V was a destructive fool still hurt him.

It was while he was in his mind, that he failed to notice Tobaygo and Present Mic disappear into a crowd ahead of him. Only noticing when he looked up that they were gone. Needless to say, he panicked. Seemingly proving that he was irresponsible given he managed to lose them. Feeling worse then he did when they left, he wandered around, partly in hopes of finding them by chance.

Most people didn't seem to mind his appearance, which was likely because he wasn't the strangest looking person out today. His eyes drifted over to his right, noticing what appeared to be a bookstore, he had been thinking the Supreme Kai would like some new books to read about the world. Walking inside, the owner, an older woman with a kind smile, welcomed him. Left to his own devices, he had no idea what he was looking for. The Supreme Kai wasn't exactly picky when it came to books, but he couldn't just get her a book of history for this Earth, could he? Somehow, he felt more lost inside the bookstore than he was outside it.

Deciding it would be better to at least look around before declaring defeat, he began to slowly pace around the bookstore, noting that they carried all kinds of different books here, which when he thought about it, would make sense, what kind of book store would it be if they only sold one kinda book genre.

A thought crossed his mind as he paced mindless through the aisles, the Supreme Kai was always looking for new cooking recipes, maybe he could find a book for her. The others always mentioned when she wasn't around that her cooking was terrible, but given he never could taste it, he wouldn't know himself. Maybe if he found a good enough book for her, the others might eventually be able to keep down her food. Not that he minded cooking for them, he just doesn't want her eventually finding out and being upset they dislike her cooking.

Soon finding himself in what he believed to be the cooking book aisle, he began to search through the different shelves, trying to find a good book for her to start with. While he searched through the shelves, he failed to notice someone trying to reach for a book on a high up shelf. It wasn't until he had accidentally almost knocked her over, that he finally noticed her. Managing to catch her before she fell. Quickly setting her right, he began frantically apologizing.

"I'm so so so very sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, and I was trying to find a book for my friend, and I-" He was stopped before his rambling apology could continue, but the woman he had knocked over.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying much attention myself, I should've been aware someone else was in the aisle." V began to shake his head in denial, he was the one at fault here, not her, so why was she apologizing. V was quick to bow in apology as well, which it would seem she wasn't expecting.

"Please, don't apologize when it was my fault to begin with! Today just hasn't been my day, but that is no excuse for bumping into you like I did." She really didn't seem upset with him, but he was upset at himself for being so reckless.

"It really is alright, I was trying to reach one of the books on the top shelf. I didn't want to bother anyone else because I'm just a little too short to reach it." This got V out of his apologizing, looking up towards the top shelf of books, not entirely sure which book she was referring to, but he was tall enough to reach it regardless.

"If I might, which book were you reaching for? I can reach it for you." She seemed to be surprised by what he said, though she was unable to read his expression due to his mask, she could tell he was sincere by his voice. Quietly she pointed towards the upper shelf, it took V a moment to actually find the book she was looking for, pulling it down without much issue, and handing it to her.

"Thank you for that." She gave him a polite smile, which seemed to embarrass him if his body language was anything to go by. "Now, you mentioned that you were looking for a book for your friend right? Maybe I could help you find one"

Before V could tell her she didn't need too, she was quick to continue. "Don't worry about it, there's nothing to be upset about, you helped me and now I'll help you. So don't worry about bumping into me." V couldn't really argue with her, so he quieted down. "So" She held the book he gave her in both her hands in front of her. "What kind of book are you looking for for your friend?"

V awkwardly poked his index fingers together. "Well, I was hoping to find a book that would help with her cooking. From what my other friends have said, her cooking isn't exactly meant for human consumption." She looked as if she was thinking for a moment, before she snapped her fingers, something clearly coming to mind.

"I think I know just the book to get her." She motioned for him to follow her down the aisle which he did, until they stopped near the end, where she searched one of the shelves for a moment before pulling out a rather large book and handed it to V.

Reading the title of the book, "The Guide to Family Cooking", V looked back at her for a moment. "My mom used to have this book, she used to read it a lot when I was younger." V took notice of the tone of her voice when speaking of her mother, it was filled with sorrow, though he could only hope his first thought was wrong, he knew better than to ask further on the matter.

Instead, he bowed politely again. "Thank you for helping me find it!" She laughed slightly at his eagerness to thank her.

"It wasn't a problem at all, we should probably check this out now, I have to get home soon." To this V nodded again, following her towards the elderly woman at the front. While the old woman was checking her out first, she remembered something and turned to V.

"I know this may seem odd, but I never did get your name." She could tell he realized that the moment she said by the way his body moved in surprise.

"Oh my apologies! My name is V." She looked at him a little cockeyed.

"Five? Quite the odd name." He quickly panicked realizing that it was indeed not a normal name.

"Well my dad wasn't exactly the best with names, ya should see my siblings" He hoped joking about it would keep her from being suspicious, which judging by her light laugh was working.

"Well" She said as she took the book back from the older woman, and gave her the money needed for it. "My name is Fuyumi, I'm happy to have made your acquaintance V." She moved over slightly, so he could pay for the book he had. Fuyumi waved goodbye to him as he handed the older woman the book and she rang it up.

He actually felt slightly better after meeting Fuyumi, she had a certain kindness to her, and wasn't put off by his mask at all. While he was in his mind the older woman rang the book up, and he idly handed her the money. Before he could take the book, he heard the door to the bookstore open, meaning Fuyumi had left. The moment it had opened, the sensors Bulma had installed in him were blaring red, indicating danger in the form of a large fast moving object about to slam into the store front.

Fuyumi wasn't entirely sure what had happened. She had only just opened the door to the bookstore, and stepped out onto the sidewalk, and now she was on her back after a tremendous force knocked her over. The dust from the force of the attack was beginning to settle, she saw that someone was holding, what appeared to be a car, from crushing her. As the person settled the car down onto the ground safely, she heard the person talk to her.

"Ms. Fuyumi, are you alright?!"

Tobaygo had to admit, out of all the heroes he could've been paired with Present Mic was an absolute riot of a good time. From telling him about his time with his best friend Aizawa in U.A to how their first real villain take down ended with Aizawa stuck to a lamp post for a few hours until they managed to get him free. In turn he told him things about each of the other Time Patrollers. Needless to say, the two were laughing like a bunch of idiots while walking down the street, catching the attention of plenty of passersby. Not that they minded.

Tobaygo could get used to this kind of attention, he didn't even mind getting stopped for pictures, and neither did Present Mic. Though he did realize he lost track of where V had gone off too, but he was certain he could take care of himself, though he did take notice of V's dour mood. 

He hadn't even asked Present Mic where they were patrolling or for how long, he was just enjoying his time. By the time he and Present Mic actually sat down they were near a park, he was almost 100% certain even Present Mic forgot where his patrol route was.

"Gotta admit! This is one hell of a time! Can't believe they didn't even invite me to come along" Tobaygo told Present Mic as he looked around the park, seeing things were calm, with kids running around and playing.

"Wait, ya mean ya didn't even show up when they first got here?" Present Mic looked both shocked and awed at that fact.

"Nope, I was on vacation when they left, when I got back I had to get another Time Patroller named Trunks to let me know where they went. Would've liked to see how far they got without me here" Seeing Tobaygo cross his arms in a huff got Present Mic laughing again as he looked around as well. Noticing they were down a member.

"When'd we lose V? I didn't notice him leaving us." Tobaygo seemed to brush off his concern.

"Probably got lost, he hasn't been all there lately. Think ever since the New Year's thing, he's been clashing with some intense feelings." Present Mic cocked his head to the side when he heard this. Noticing, Tobaygo continued.

"He's incredibly strong, and as a result has broken somethings back home, Dolor was pretty hard on him over it I'll admit, but he's always had issues with his temper, don't think he ever said sorry about it." Tobaygo turned to face Present Mic fully. "V isn't an idiot, he just isn't well versed in social situations, so that's probably why he got paired with us." Tobaygo looked down for a moment before looking up. "That means we should probably go looking for him. The Supreme Kai will kill me if she finds out I lost him" Tobaygo shot up from his spot quickly, as did Present Mic.

Before either could react, the sound of someone landing nearby caught their attention. Turning, they saw what appeared to be a person on fire, at least a foot or two taller than Tobaygo, rapidly approaching, with people gathered round in awe, Present Mic seeming to recognize him first. Before he could try and explain to the approaching man, he grabbed Tobaygo's head in his hand, and slammed him against the ground, his flames burning hot as he pinned him.

Tobaygo's only response was muffled by the hand gripping his head. "If this is how you say hello to people, you must be a real riot at meet and greets" The scowl that crossed the burning man's face was evidence enough he didn't find it funny.

"Endeavor! Let him go, he isn't a villain!" Present Mic shouted at Endeavor, who turned to him, a scowl still etched to his face.

"What are you on about Present Mic, you know damn well these Time Patrollers are to be arrested on sight!" With his attention on Present Mic, he failed to notice Tobaygo's hand tapping against the ground impatiently.

"I was getting to that part! Listen they and Principal Nezu have come to an agreement, we're working together right now!" Endeavor's face went from fury to disbelief. That they would so willingly be working with those who undermined everything they stood for.

"Might wanna listen to him dude, also can you let go now, your hand is really sweaty and hot" Tobaygo's muffled voice rang out again, Endeavor turning back to face the pinned Patroller.

Irritation quickly filled all of Endeavor's being, but seeing as Nezu was placed in charge of the tracking the Time Patrol, he had no choice. Unwillingly, he let go of Tobaygo's head, which was red and covered in sweat.

Quickly fanning himself with his hand, Tobaygo shot up. "Damn, man you really don't mess around, I might've died of heatstroke had ya kept that heat up." Quickly jumping to his feet, Tobaygo wiped his forehead and held out his hand. "Name's Tobaygo, pleasure to meet ya Endeavor." Endeavor glared between his face and his hand as he held it out, completely ignoring him in favor of talking with Present Mic.

"You'd better be right about this Present Mic, because the moment they cross the line, it's your job on the line not mine" Present Mic didn't seem all too bothered by his words, as Endeavor walked away, ignoring the crowd as well. Turning to Tobaygo, he saw that he was rather disappointed to be ignored like that.

"Don't worry about Endeavor, the second ranked hero may look scary, but in reality he's" Present Mic froze for a moment, trying to actually finish what he said, before giving up. "Yeah no, he's just scary looking" Tobaygo looked over his shoulder, as he watched Endeavor walk away.

"Guess he ain't happy with the second banana deal he's stuck with huh?" Tobaygo asked Present Mic, who shrugged and nodded with him, until they were cut off by a massive explosion from where Endeavor had walked off too.

"I had guessed he had an explosive personality but that wasn't what I meant!" Tobaygo shouted as people scrambled from the explosion, Present Mic quickly ran towards blast, Tobaygo following close behind.

When they finally arrived at the scene, they found Endeavor using himself as a shield to protect some wounded civilians as another blast went off. Tobaygo ran towards Endeavor as another blast went off towards him, deflecting the blast into the air where it went off without harming anyone. Reeling his arm back, he unleashed his own blast of ki, to disperse the smoke from the first blast, revealing the villain in question. An oddly dressed woman, with an orb of light in her palm. Judging from the look in her eyes, she wasn't exactly what one could call stable.

"Ohhhhh that's not much fair! My pretty bomb doesn't do its job when it doesn't hit something!" Tobaygo looked baffled at the woman, before turning towards Endeavor.

"You know this chick?" His answer was only a shake of his head before a piercing sound filled the air.

**"OHHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"**

Present Mic's shout echoed the air, forcing the villain to cover her ears if she valued them. Thanks to Present Mic's speaker collar he directed the full force of the sound at her and away from civilians. Giving Endeavor enough time to move the wounded civilians out of harm's way. Once the sound passed Endeavor moved back into the fray as the woman recovered.

Turning back to her as she snickered, they barely had time to react as she threw 3 of the shining orbs at them, which Tobaygo blocked with ease, only for them to explode far closer than the others had. Present Mic made to blow out her ears again, when an orb of light appeared behind him and exploded, knocking him over.

Endeavor charged the woman, his flames roaring violently, as she thrust her hand forward, meeting his fist, an explosion resounding outwards as he was forced back again. Tobaygo then made his attempt, appearing in front of her, and allowing her to blast him. Striking her jaw through the smoke, sending her back, only for her to land rather gracefully on her feet, and start giggling.

"Sorry, Mr.Heroes I can't feel pain much anymore, but that just means I can play some more!" With a laugh she threw dozens of the light bombs which slammed into Tobaygo. While it didn't hurt him, he couldn't move as the others were still down.

Before she could fire a rather large orb of light, a fist slammed into her face. The only major thing about this fist, was the fact it wasn't attached to anything. Giving Tobaygo time to clear the smoke in his eyes, he saw the familiar form of V descend and grab hold of his fist, reattaching it, before laying into the villain. With ki coursing through his fist, he dove it directly into her chin, delivering a Critical Upper, which sent her flying.

Leaping after her, he began to beat her with a flurry of punches, before grabbing hold of her, and slamming her back into the ground, unconscious. Brushing his hands free of dirt, he turned back to see Tobaygo, with his arms crossed and a grin on his lips, before giving V the thumbs up. Quickly, V began to rub the back of his head bashfully as Tobaygo approached him.

"Not bad V, one hell of an entrance too! Glad you managed to find us alright, and I'm sorry for letting ya get lost." V was quick to respond.

"No, I shouldn't have gotten lost in the first place, but I did meet this really nice woman, who helped me find a book for the Supreme Kai!" He was suddenly reminded of something. "That's right I still need to go get the book, and make sure she's ok as well, would you like to meet her?"

Tobaygo shrugged his shoulders and nodded, following after V, stopping for a moment by Present Mic, who was making sure his collar wasn't damaged. "Hey Mic, me and V are gonna be over at that book store. Let us know when you're ready to head back." Mic gave him an idle nod as Tobaygo followed after V.

Endeavor was the first to speak. "How embarrassing, that I would allow myself to be helped by the likes of them." Mic saw him glaring daggers into Tobaygo's retreating form.

"Man you really need to calm down sometime, if you're this angry all the time you'll have a heart attack in the shower." This had Endeavor redirect his anger towards Mic instead, which he quickly tried to mitigate. "I'm just saying, if V didn't show up, she might've had us here awhile, and that would've meant more people could've gotten hurt. Plus it looks better if you are willing to work alongside them." Endeavor disregarded Mic's words as he marched over to the unconscious villain, making sure she didn't escape as the police arrived.

Mic had to admit, things were certainly going to be different with these Time Patrollers around, heroes like Endeavor likely wouldn't accept the change in the slightest if it became official, but it's better than the alternative of the Time Patrol being villains. All he could do now was wonder how Aizawa and Nemuri were doing.


	11. The Fruits of Their Labor! Vigilantes No More!

The Supreme Kai had to admit, Nezu was certainly a wonderful guest, with Trunks staying back at the Time Nest, whenever the others were out and about she would get terribly bored being alone in the apartment. Inko would often invite her over to while away the hours, but even then they couldn't spend everyday talking with one another. Fu was the only other constant while the others were out, but most of the time she had to keep him on a leash so he didn't go meddle with the timeline out of pure curiosity. She wouldn't ever admit, she even missed Elder Kai, mostly because while he was annoying she actually did enjoy the company on the quieter days.

Nezu even offered to make her up tea, which she had to say was quite good. The pair had mainly been hashing out the finer details of this agreement. Nezu, being formally in charge of tracking down the Time Patrol, was given the power to decide what was the appropriate action to take once they were found. The agreement was a rather simple affair, finishing in just under 2 hours since the others had left. The Time Patrol would be given clearance to perform their heroics in accordance with the standards of the Pro Heroes. Provided that no lives were lost in their day to day heroics, they would be allowed to avoid the paperwork that often comes with heroism, but in turn they would be unable to gain any compensation for their work, and be disallowed from taking up sponsorship deals or the like. Along with that, they would, in order to complete their own task, be allowed into U.A as Teachers, but the Supreme Kai had remembered a vital detail.

Due to the fact that in their powered down state, a majority of the Time Patrol were rendered much younger than they actually were, roughly around the same age as the first years at U.A, Nezu seemed to take it into account, quickly coming up with a solution. In order to accomplish their job, he had suggested that those who can power down, do so, and that those who cannot, act as Teachers. He would simply state that this class would be unique, away from the same curriculum of the Heroics Courses of 1-A and 1-B. The Time Patrol would form a class 1-Z, the cover for the class would be that they all possessed unique talents from across the globe and that they formed the class in order to teach them the ins and outs of heroism, such an excuse would allow them to engage with any possible villains that would threaten the academy and its students, along with hopefully throwing the villains that the Time Patrol were after off the their scent.

She had to admit, the idea wasn't bad, most of the Time Patrol looked nothing like they do now as kids, the only giveaways would be Tobaygo, Superior and V, but hopefully that wouldn't prove too much an issue. Upon finishing up the finer points of the agreement, she realized it had only been 2 hours at most, since the others had left, meaning they had likely not finished their patrols yet. Giving a sigh, she turned to Nezu. "Seems like we finished a whole lot faster than they did, would you like to come sit in the living room and watch something? I'm pretty sure Red might've bought some movies not too long ago." Nezu gave her a polite small, and nodded, finishing his cup of tea, before hopping from his chair and placing it into the sink, using another chair to reach the sink safely.

"I would, in fact I think I have a way to find out just what our friends have been up to today." The Supreme Kai put her teacup into the sink as well and followed. The two hopped onto the couch, which was a lot larger than they were given how large Red was. The Supreme Kai passed the remote to Nezu, who quickly flicked it on and put in a number, which quickly changed to the appropriate channel. Which was, to the Supreme Kai's surprise, was a news channel.

"Not many people know about this news network, but it's well known and respected in the heroic community, they are usually the first ones on scene and often supply other news channels with their footage." As he spoke, the news anchor began to speak as something came across the bottom screen.

"Breaking news, we have just received news of a bank robbery in progress, the robbers appear to be well coordinated, setting fire to a neighboring apartment complex. Backdraft is on the scene as we speak attempting to combat the blaze. No other heroes have appeared on scene to aid in the apprehension of the robbers." Needless to say, the Supreme Kai was already on the edge of her seat, as the camera man continued to look between the blaze and the police attempting to hold off the two villains in front of the bank.

"Something I should tell you about this network in particular is the fact they are always live, they employ a surprising amount of people, in order to get the news out 24/7. It serves as another way to notify heroes of large scale crimes, along with phone notifications and noticing it on patrol." As Nezu spoke, it seemed something caught the camera man's attention, along with the news caster's.

"It would appear that more heroes have arrived on scene," The news anchor's voice paused for a moment. "3 to be precise, but I'm afraid I don't recognize them from this distance." The camera man attempted to zoom in on the figures, they immediately dispersed, one of them dropping to the ground out of sight, with another making their way towards the bank whilst the last flew towards the burning building, entering through a window. "One of them has just entered the blaze, could they be searching for trapped civilians?" The CameraMan kept it aimed at the blaze, likely awaiting for the hero to return.

Something again caught the Camera Man's attention as a shocked gasp was heard by a nearby officer. Turning back towards the bank entrance, the camera caught sight of a tall obsidian figure. Judging from the other villains' reaction, they hadn't noticed him either, Nezu speaking up.

"Superior certainly does have a skill for surprising people with his presence doesn't he?" Turning his head, he saw her give an exasperated sigh.

"He's way too quiet for his own good." Turning back to screen, they found that Superior had already managed to knock one of the villains out cold.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing, if I recall correctly, that is Superior, a member of the ever elusive Time Patrol. He's already taken down one of the criminals using the other's own attack." Suddenly the Camera Man and the others recoiled, as the remaining villain launched a plume of flames towards the police and nearby civilians. Despite the Camera Man's brush with death, he kept the camera trained on the action. Managing to catch the figure of Superior, a faint barrier around him, keeping the flames at bay. Quickly the flames were quenched as Superior crushed the villain's hands in his own, before headbutting the villain. The camera also caught that he had thrown the now unconscious villain towards the police. It took a moment, and Superior's motioning towards the now unconscious villains for the officers to react quickly, apprehending the criminals.

"In barely a minute, two of the bank robbers are already in custody." As Superior made for the bank, he vanished from sight the moment he crossed the threshold of the bank. Even the news anchor couldn't believe what she had seen. "Even now I can barely believe what this Superior could do." The camera once again turned towards the burning building, this time, the figure that had entered it now floated near the blazing flames. The camera could just barely capture the tension in the figure's body, but it did allow for a clearer picture of the figure.

"If I remember correctly that's the saiyan Bang right?" Nezu's question gained a nod from her. Before he could speak again, a pulse of ice burst from Bang, the sheer cold of it immediately killing the flames, putting the building blaze out, in a frigid sheet of ice.

"It would seem the other hero, whom I can only assume is a fellow Time Patroller like Superior, managed to put out the entire building fire, using such an intense cold,that the flames couldn't burn." The camera then saw Bang fly towards the roof of the bank, likely going in to assist. "One can only wonder if the other hero was also a Time Patroller."

"It would seem Aizawa had the two of them handle separate tasks." Nezu chimed in again, as the Supreme Kai thought for a moment.

"I only hope Aizawa and Superior don't go at it. Superior's always enjoyed going at people for their flaws." This had Nezu raise an eyebrow, so she continued. "You remember what he said about only wanting to be superior to all correct? It's how his mind works, while he works for the Time Patrol, he's still single minded of achieving his goal. It's why he's taken to this whole hero thing so quickly. It allows him to achieve his goal in numerous ways. It lets him prove he's better than the heroes of this Earth, it allows him to, I guess, revel in his power, as you've likely seen all the fan sites online talking about him and others. I think he has all of them bookmarked. Along with that, it allows him to take others who think they're better than him down."

"What do you mean by that?" Nezu asked as he kept a careful eye on screen for developments.

"He believes that only a truly superior being, can force their will onto someone, force someone to do what they normally would not. I have seen that the Villains of this Earth vary in what they do. From hostage takers, to even low level pickpockets. To him, they are forcing their will onto someone, or taking something that is not theirs because they are superior than the person they are hurting, or stealing from. While this likely isn't the case across the board, it's kinda just a guess on how his mind works."

"I see." Nezu said as he put his paw to his chin. "You believe he would dig through Aizawa's past to find something that would prove that he is superior to Aizawa, correct?" The Supreme Kai gave a sad nod of her head. "Aizawa has always been something of an intense teacher, if the students he has seen graduate are anything to go by. The amount of students he's expelled far exceed the students he has seen graduate. While I do agree, that students should be shown that the world is a cruel place for the unprepared, I have been meaning to address his willingness to expel them before even attempting to see them improve." 

Before she could add anything, they heard the sound of a wall breaking as a villain with the bank was knocked clean through one of its walls. Catching the news anchors attention. "It seems that the heroes inside the building have begun to fight the remainder of the criminals!" The sounds of fighting could be heard from within the bank, followed by yet another villain being flung out of the bank, this time through one of its windows.

As the camera attempted to get a better view of the building, the sounds of fighting stopped. When suddenly directly next to the Camera Man, Superior appeared, along with the hostages within the building. Due to his surprised stumbling, the camera only barely caught a clear shot of Superior's face before he vanished. As officers and medical professionals began to tend to the hostages, the camera went back towards the bank. "It would seem that they have managed to evacuate the hostages that were taken within the bank." Suddenly an intense bright light filled the bank, and quickly faded.

It wasn't long after that the sounds of fighting flew out of the bank again. The light that had once filled it was now rapidly appearing further and further away from the bank, the figure of Superior following after it. Suddenly, from the entrance of the bank, the camera saw a giant burning hulk of a person come tumbling out, stopping near the center of the street. As officers, and heroes that had only just arrived on scene, got ready to throw down with the immense inferno, the sound of cracking bones filled the air as Bang had launched from the bank, digging his fist into the villain's jaw. As the villain staggered, the camera caught Bang looking throughout the area, between the civilians, the police, the EMTs, and the heroes, as if he was trying to figure something out, when the villain managed to strike Bang in the gut, catching him off guard, before slamming him directly into the ground, before he began to wail on him.

"How can someone that large move so quickly!?" The news anchor was in as much shock and awe as Nezu and the Supreme Kai were. Yet, the villain's attack on Bang didn't last long as Backdraft turned on his hoses and blasted the burning villain with a powerful stream of water, steam shooting forth from the villain, even fogging up the camera's lens for a moment before the Camera Man wiped it clean. As the pressure increased, the villain was forced farther back, giving Bang the chance to recover. Soon the villain was only smoldering due to the amount of water Backdraft doused him with. Bang rushed towards him, laying in several brutal blows before another blow to his jaw, sending the villain flying back, only to be struck by a beam shot from Bang's eyes, finally ending the villain's attempted rampage.

The camera saw as the officers and heroes made sure the villain was secured as others entered the bank along with Bang, several officers beginning to disperse the crowd.

"It would seem that this incident is coming to a close, to think that two members of the Time Patrol would be so willing to help and work with other heroes, especially after the time Superior had been operating on his own." As the news anchor began to talk about Superior's work during the period of time the rest of the Time Patrol had skipped.

"An impressive display, Bang is quite the fighter isn't he." The Supreme Kai nodded in agreement.

"Truth be told, he was the first person I recruited, after the twins. He's actually a saiyan from this universe." She said as she got up to get more tea for them both.

"Truly? Are there any other saiyans from our universe?" Nezu joined her, helping her pour them both more tea.

"Yes, but none of them know that about this Earth, at least I hope so. Otherwise Caulifla might never want to go back to Sadala." Nezu raised an eyebrow.

"Are they people we should be worried about?"

The Supreme Kai shook her head. "No, it's just that she's always been up to a fight, ever since she fought Goku, if she were to come here, I have no doubts she would want to fight villains ever moment she could." A noise came from Nezu's phone, catching him by surprise, but he quickly placed his teacup on the counter and pulled it out. Reading the headline across his phone's screen.

**_The R Rated Hero: Midnight working with the Time Patrol!_ **

"Oh dear, it would appear Midnight's been showing your friends off." Seeing her raise her own eyebrow, he chuckled and showed her his phone, swiping through the pictures that appeared on it. Sweat dropped from her head as she saw Red and Guume in the pictures, clearly enjoying themselves. From Red lifting people off the ground and holding them on himself, to Guume taking pictures with a group of teenage girls. There were even a few pictures of the three of them together, both doing poses and simply talking amongst themselves.

"I figured that would've happened, at least they look like they were enjoying themselves." As Nezu kept scrolling he came across some more pictures, these didn't seem to be like the rest, more akin to paparazzi then being taken with permission. They seemed to show red, being bound hair like tentacles, the following being him slamming someone violently into the ground using the tentacles. The next few seemed to be more of a slide show of both Red and Guume fighting some villains, before Midnight ran in and Guume fell asleep.

Once Nezu put his phone away, the two made their way back to the living room, surprised to find Fu was back already. "FU! When did you get back!?" The Supreme Kai's surprised voice caught his attention, only to get an idly wave as he relaxed across the couch.

"While you guys were getting tea, I finished up what I was doing." This had the Supreme Kai cock her head to the side and ask in a skeptical voice.

"Which was?"

Fu shot up from the couch, before walking over to the computer. "Simple, I visited the Time Nest, to see how things were, and to do something Tobaygo asked me to do." Once again the Supreme Kai, asked the question again.

"Which was?"

Fu shook his head. "Nothing important, so don't worry about it. The others seem to be having fun, you guys shoulda seen what All Might and the others got up to, it was fun! Shame I only got the tail end of it." The Supreme Kai could only sigh as he sat at the computer and ignored them.

The day began to pass them by as they kept watching the news, whatever they did show didn't involve any of the time patrol. Fu was nice enough to at least show them what he did record of the fight All Might, the twins, and Dolor had. The only group they hadn't heard from was Present Mic, Tobaygo, and V. She could only hope they were having fun.

She couldn't help, but sigh, which caught Nezu's attention. "Is something the matter?" She couldn't help but look a bit sad when she addressed him.

"Usually it wasn't this lonely when they were on patrol, at least back home. Whenever they would all be busy I would at least be able to walk around Conton City, and talk with the others around the city, but I keep getting lost whenever I try to walk around town here. On top of that, with them going to be at U.A, I'll be left here." Now knowing her plight, Nezu thought for a moment before an idea crossed his mind.

"Then why not simply join them? While yes, 3 of them will be disguised as teachers, the others will be students, I could simply arrange you to be their homeroom teacher. That way, you won't be lonely during the day, and you would be able to better communicate with both the staff, and the other patrollers." She felt incredibly embarrassed at not having thought of that. Though she would have to explain to Inko she wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her as she once could.

"Now I just feel silly for not thinking about that!" She awkwardly laughed which had Nezu chuckling as well.

He waved her concerns away. "It's perfectly alright, someone like you must have a lot going through their mind." She still was embarrassed, before something crossed her mind.

"Nezu, if it wouldn't be too much to ask, would you mind following me somewhere?" Nezu seemed interested but wasn't sure what she meant.

"Where exactly?" She hopped off the couch and made for the door.

"A place my neighbor was kind enough to show me!" Deciding to follow her, Nezu went to the door as well, following after her when she opened it. Suddenly in an instant, they were no longer standing outside her apartment, but now on what appeared to be a beach. Nezu, however, was more floored but the suddenness of it all. "Oh Right! Sorry, I probably should've warned you before I used instant transmission." She bowed in apology before Nezu got his bearings.

"It's quite alright, but what exactly was that 'Instant Transmission' that you had used?" She seemed to be surprised by his question, but she quickly rubbed the back of her head.

"O-Oh! W-well it's kinda just like teleporting! Like I just think of where I want to be, and focus on it! I did the same, but I brought you along!" She jumped excitedly with her hands out wide, as if showing off where they were. Nezu felt that he knew where they were, but it was completely different then he remembered.

"Like I said, my neighbor Inko was nice enough to show me this beach! She said it was so full of trash that everybody had basically forgotten about it, but her son came by one day and showed her that it had been cleaned! Isn't it awesome." Nezu finally remembered this beach, Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, he was always sad to see the state it was in.

"To think that this place was once akin to a landfill" Nezu said more to himself than to her.

"I know right!" She sat down in the sand a few feet from the waves lapping against the shore. "Nobody seems to notice this place is actually clean now, so it's still empty most of the time. So I come down here and relax." Nezu wasn't a fan of getting sand on his clothing, but he sat regardless.

"I rarely get vacation days myself, so this is rather calming." The two sat there, calmly listening to the waves. As they sat there, Nezu's phone went off again, which he picked up to see what it was. Looking over his shoulder the Supreme Kai saw what the notification said.

**Conspiracy or Partnership? The Time Patrol seen working with Pro Heroes!**

Nezu chuckled to himself as he opened the notification, seeing several new pictures of All Might and the Twins. Dolor didn't seem to want to bother with pictures, yet allowed them to be taken and at least tried to seem into wanting to do some of them. It seems that All Might had them patrolling beyond that drug bust, and had stopped a few minor crimes, and even had a picture of Tyr lifting what was likely a runaway car, keeping it from hitting people on the sidewalk. Another was of Zent and All Might, which seemed to be them during something of an on the fly interview, with Tyr in the background with someone, though it was blurry and hard to make out passed All Might and Zent. The last picture was of Dolor helping a cat down from a tree, whilst in the background the Twins and All Might seemed to be dealing with some jewelry store robbers.

"I have been meaning to ask." She turned to Nezu. "Why did you believe us so quickly? I mean, even to me, what I said sounded like the plot of a movie or something."

Nezu kept listening to the waves. "Quite simple, we live in an odd world. People around the world possess strange and unique powers. There are those who can breathe in space, those who can walk through flowing lava, and more that I cannot even begin to imagine. Quirks have changed how our world works, and believe me when I say this, you and your friends being from another world will likely not be the craziest thing I hear." The Supreme Kai remained silent for a moment before she asked.

"What's your quirk anyway? I had been guessing it was likely a mutation given your appearance, but I didn't want to ask before, because I felt so awkward." She poked her fingers, an embarrassed look crossing her face.

Nezu laughed at her embarrassment. "There's no need! In reality, I am actually an animal with a quirk, quite the rarity. It is known as High Spec, it granted me intelligence beyond any humans, both alive and dead." She could feel that there was more to it, but she didn't want to bother him with it. They both sat in the sand for sometime before another question came to mind.

"You've seen a lot of students become heroes right? If you had to give the Time Patrol Official Hero names or something, what would they be?" This actually seemed to interest the Principal.

"Now that you mention it, while I don't decide hero names myself, I have always enjoyed coming up with them on the spot." As both Nezu and the Supreme Kai talked about what the Time Patrol's hero names would be, Fu watched idly from the stairs, having gone unnoticed by them. Growing bored, he jumped to his feet, taking out a small notepad, he warped away appearing on a rooftop.

"This is so cool! Shame I can't do more experiments on the changes, but they seem to be consistent. Not just showing up at any random point." He began to chew on his pen as he thought. "Means whoever is behind knows what's going to happen. Even Chronoa doesn't know that much, at least up to the next anomaly, but" He tapped the pen to his chin. "The Time Scroll hasn't shown the next anomaly yet, it's showing how the time flows as is. What to do?" 

Walking over to the edge of the rooftop he looked down and saw people walking through the streets, it was beginning to get late into the day, at least well past noon. Sighing, he walked away from the ledge and sat down, focused entirely on his notes. As he pondered about the situation, he felt someone tapping his head, looking around for a moment before deciding to look up, he saw a rather old man staring down at him, his face hidden behind what he believed was a Dynamo Mask.

"Mind explaining why you're up here kiddo?" Pocketing his notepad, he jumped to his feet staring at the old hero.

"No way! I've read about you! Gran Torino, right? I thought you were retired" Fu was excited, he had been meaning to talk with Pro Heroes, and learn more about quirks and all that, researching online just isn't as fun for him.

"Retired or not, when I see some punk-looking kid on roofs, it usually doesn't end well. And how do ya know who I am, not a lotta young folks care bout older heroes." Gran Torino was clearly skeptical of Fu's genuine interest.

"Are you kidding? I've always enjoyed learning about things that fascinate me! Quirks are among those fascinations, I've done tons of research on Heroes and their quirks, but I've never really been able to actually ask them about them given they would probably arrest me on sight." This put Gran Torino on edge, his body tense. Fu realized what he said. "Wait! Not like that I'm not a criminal or anything! I mean, I kinda am, because of who I live with and work for, but they aren't villains or anything. Kinda more vigilantes, but." He saw that he wasn't doing a very good job of convincing him that he wasn't a villain so he opted for the truth. "Listen, I work alongside the Time Patrol, you might've heard of them, but don't worry. Principal Nezu agreed that if we worked well with the Heroes today, he could help keep other heroes from arresting us. I'm on the up and up I swear. I just wanna learn more about your quirk! Pretty please?"

Gran Torino didn't know what to do, this kid was talking a mile a minute. First, he had thought him either a suicidal teen or some punk looking to stir up trouble, now he was a member of the Time Patrol that had been causing other heroes so many headaches. He wouldn't have cared much, given they were better than most heroes he had seen at helping people and stopping crime, but because Toshinori had been keeping him up to date on their hunt for him, ever since that 'Superior' had mentioned Nana. 

"If you aren't going to cause trouble, I guess I've got time to answer some of your questions. Hope you can keep up. You interrupted my meal, and I'm not letting it go cold." With that Gran Torino took off, a blast of air leaving his feet. As he landed back through his window, he was surprised to find Fu standing near his table.

"Never tried Taiyaki myself, it any good?" Fu idly played around with one of his Taiyaki, dodging his head to right as Gran Torino dived at him, quickly placing the fish-shaped cake back with the others. "Sorry sorry!" The glare he got from the old man spoke volumes, backing away from the table as the old man grumbled, taking a seat.

"Seems you're parents never taught you manners." He took a bite out of the fish cake, chewing for a moment before swallowing. "Now what exactly do you wanna know." With that, Fu pulled his notepad back out and clicked his pen.

"I've always wanted to know exactly how your quirk works! I understand that your quirk is known as Jet and that it works through your feet, but I've always wondered where exactly the air needed for such quick and powerful blasts of air was stored!" Gran Torino raised his eyebrow, he wasn't prepared for such a question. Taking another bite and swallowing it, he answered.

"Simple, it works the same way my lungs do, air comes in, air comes out. But it holds a lot of it in reserve. At my best I could do well over 200 consecutive air blasts in a row, nowadays I can make around half that before needing to replenish it. Comes with getting old I guess, but they've never lacked in power." He saw Fu taking down notes furiously. "I think I know what your next question is and the answer is simple. No matter how old I get, the work I put my body through during my younger days is still with me. I could rumble with the best of em and make it back in one piece." Fu didn't look up from his notepad writing even faster. "Why're you so interested anyway?"

"I've always been more of a thinker than a fighter. Ever since I got here, I've been learning about quirks, both strong and weak and different ways they can be applied. Have you ever tried have small canisters of air in your shoes?" Gran Torino thought for a moment before he shook his head.

"Back when I was still in school, some of the guys in the support department had thought of that, but there was never a comfortable way for me to use them.." Fu nodded and continued to think.

"Given your size, and the likely density of your bones, with the boost from Jet, you are definitely a force to be reckoned with. Being able to weave in and out of fights combined with the force of you hit with when at top speed." Fu laughed as he continued to write. "Man! What I would give to have seen you in your golden days!"

"Guess I should be happy someone is at least interested in the old heroes." Gran Torino seemed to be thinking about something as he said this.

"Ya know, I'm always willing to learn more about quirks, if ya know any older heroes' quirks, I'd love to hear about em!" Gran Torino thought for a moment as he ate another Taiyaki.

"Might take you up on that." He looked out the window and pointed. "Might wanna make your way home." Looking out the window, Fu saw that it had started to get closer to sundown. Time really did fly, or maybe his sense of time from back home wasn't working with the flow of time on this Earth. Putting his notepad away, he gave Gran Torino a polite bow, before vanishing from his sight. He sighed as he chewed on his last Taiyaki. He'd have to give Toshinori a call, if he didn't call Toshinori, he wouldn't talk to him at all, he rarely if ever calls him himself.

By the time Fu made it back to the apartment, it was nearly dark. As he appeared in the living room, he had caught Present Mic by surprise, who almost let out a terrified shriek before Tobaygo covered his mouth. Mic quickly caught himself, and stopped, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry"

"Where have you been Fu? When we got back, the Supreme Kai and Nezu had only just gotten back." Tobaygo asked as he wiped his hand on his jacket.

"Doing stuff." Fu shrugged with a smirk, which Tobaygo shook his head at a smirk crossing his lips as well.

"Fair enough. Grab a seat Midnight and Red went to go get dinner, Guume's out cold on her bed and Nezu and the Supreme Kai are talking over in the kitchen." Fu's eyes drifted over to V who was playing a game on the tv. Grabbing the computer chair, he brought it over and kicked his feet up onto the table.

"So" Present Mic started. "You hear anything on Eraser? Heard he helped out with a bank robbery, but after that nothing." Fu fiddled with notepad, before clicking his pen open.

"From what I can tell, they're at least" He tapped his chin for a moment. "North from here, they are too far away to get an exact location, but good news." The doorbell rang. "All Might and the others are back." Tobaygo didn't move from his spot as he opened the door.

"Telekinesis, gotta love it" He said, before he went back to reading his book, which Fu noticed was upside down, before he remembered Tobaygo can't read. In came All Might, who gave a laugh before he coughed up some blood and reverted to his deathly thin state. Zent gave him a light pat on the back, and offered a tissue to wipe the blood from his lips. Tyr walked past them, going straight for the fridge, pulling out a large soft drink can, with Present Mic on the side of it. Popping the lid, he drank it as he walked over to the living room, collapsing next to Tobaygo.

"Think today has been the longest day I've ever worked." All Might, walked over to them, taking a seat in a rather comfy chair they had. Tyr jabbed a finger towards him. "This guy knows how to party! After that bust, he had us stopping pickpockets, stopping runaway cars, capturing a small time villain trying to poison a school, the work! Hell Dolor even helped a cat down from a tree while we handled some jewel thieves." Dolor walked over to them after hanging his jacket up. "Ain't that right Dolor!" Dolor rolled his eyes as he took his sunglasses off. "Come on don't be like that! I saw the look on your face when it curled up into you."

Dolor growled as he smacked Tyr in the head, which didn't bother him. "I only helped because I wouldn't have had anything to do if I helped you with those thieves. Besides need I remind you which of us I had to save after he got his head stuck against that poisoner?" Tyr immediately stopped talking and pretended to be focused on what V was playing. Dolor looked down as V as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, before heaving a sigh and crouching down to be next to V as he played. Flicking the side of the android's head he got his attention, having V pause the game. "Heard through the grapevine you managed to keep a bunch of people safe after some loony tried to blow a street up." Dolor went silent for a moment, before patting V on the back. "Good job." Standing up straight he walked by V, who beneath his mask, was almost in tears of joy. "I'm gonna head to bed, lemme know if we're arrested in the morning." With that he went into the back bedrooms.

All Might looked over Zent for a moment. "He did seem rather tense during our patrol, is he alright?" Zent shrugged as Tyr answered.

"Dolor's always been way better at using Kaioken than the rest of us. The trade off with Kaioken is the amount of strain it puts the body under, that gets worse the higher he pushes it. Ever since he pushed it to times 50, it kinda, I guess, fried his nerves?" He looked at Zent for clarification.

"Ever since he brought his limit to 50, his body has suffered chronic nerve damage, he's in pain more or less everyday, but it isn't crippling, it's just made it hard for him to keep his temper. Bulma had been working on something to help with that before we left though." He muttered that last part more to himself than to All Might.

Nezu and the Supreme Kai came into the living room. "I trust you are all well?" Receiving nods all around, he continued. "Very good! I will hold on giving the final decision on our arrangement until we have all arrived." After that, Nezu saw Zent bring out two chairs from the kitchen for both Nezu and the Supreme Kai to sit down. So there they sat, just watching V playing his game, occasionally chiming in. 

The sun had gone down fully, leaving only the night sky, by the time the doorbell rang again. This time, they didn't need to get it as Midnight came through with bags in her hands. "Guess what I got!" She held the bags up, only to be pulled out of the way by Red's tail as Guume, having suddenly rushed out of her room, jumped off of V's head towards the bags. As Guume fell to the floor with a thud, and Red's tail let go of Midnight, she brushed off the near tackling she just had as she placed the bags of food on the living room table, V rubbing his head after being used as a springboard.

"Took us awhile, everyone's orders had the place swamped." She crossed her arms as she saw everyone. "So, no word on Zawa yet?" Mic shook his head as he shrugged.

"Sadly, nope" He leaned forward and pulled out one of the takeout boxes, marked TY, handing it over to Tyr. "From what I've heard after that bank robbery, he, Superior, and Bang all went to deal with the gang responsible, haven't heard from em since." As if on cue, Superior appeared next to Fu, as Aizawa and Bang appeared by the front door.

"Apologizes for the wait." Was all Superior said as Mic passed him his own takeout box marked SUPE. Superior looked up from the box and stared at Red continuously as Mic handed out the different boxes. Aizawa looked none the worse for wear.

"So! What were you guys up to?" Was all Midnight asked as she handed Aizawa his takeout.

Aizawa's eyes went to Superior, who didn't stop staring at Red. "Apparently, whoever was in charge of the robbery at the bank, ran a rather well connected street gang. Forced one of the neighborhood girls into helping with the robbery. We spent the entire day tracking down and arresting every last member, along with cleaning up the mess they left behind." He looked over to Bang. "Thanks to them, each of the gang members is going away for a long time. Possibly longer if those affected testify as well."

Nezu clapped at this. "So, you have seen how we might benefit from this partnership?"

Shrugging he looked at the Principal. "From what I've seen first hand, they have the skill and prowess needed to be heroes. Whether or not we'll come to be thankful for their arrival later on I can't tell." Nezu clapped again.

"That's as close to a glowing endorsement I have ever heard from Eraserhead. Now, that we are all here. Midnight, Present Mic, All Might, tell me what did you think of them?" Mic was busy eating his takeout, so Midnight started.

"I'll admit, they certainly know how to handle themselves. They dealt with dangerous thieves like they were nothing, not to mention they're quite durable." She motioned to Guume, who was too absorbed into eating her food, to notice the conversation. "From what I was told, and from videos. She had several of her limbs blown off by a villain using air pressure bullets. And she wasn't even fazed. It's like she's made of taffy or something." She seemed amused with Guume. She then motioned to Red. "And he's no slouch either. Took a hit that give All Might a bruise like it was nothing, and laid the guy out!"

Nezu nodded, All Might taking the moment to speak. "They were quite resourceful in a fight as well. During the drug bust, they managed to take down the drug runners with ease. As well as deal with their leader and that water based villain."

Mic finally swallowed the food he had in his mouth, and spoke up as well. "They're a riot to be with too! Haven't had that much fun on a patrol in a few years!" As everyone, save for All Might, Superior, and V, ate their meals. Nezu having finished the sushi he got spoke up.

"Very well! I believe now would be good time to speak of the arrangement that Chronoa, and I have come up with." This had most of them, save for Guume and Tobaygo listening.

"Our decision is beneficial for all parties as well, and to avoid keeping everyone awake longer than need be, I shall summarize it." Clearing his throat he spoke clearly. "The Time Patrol, under my direct supervision, will be allowed to continue their daily heroics, so long as there are no casualties due to their actions. But they are disallowed the compensation normally earned through said Hero work. Brand deals and the like are also disallowed. Along with that." He turned towards Chronoa.

It took her a moment to remember before she spoke up. "Oh right! Due to the strange phenomena that renders several of the Time Patrol younger than their true age. We decided that if we're to better aid the teachers of U.A, we should be amongst their number! So, Principal Nezu agreed to allow the Time Patrol to disguise themselves as teachers and students at U.A"

Nodding, Nezu continued for her. "As to not burden the teachers of class 1-A and 1-B, I devised a 'unique' class. The teachers of which will be Chronoa, Superior, Tobaygo, and V. While the students are the remainder of the Time Patrol." This part caught everyone off guard.

"You mean to tell me that they'll be attending U.A this year?" Aizawa asked, his posture changing to a more agitated one.

"Do not worry Mr. Aizawa," Nezu reassured. "The Class of 1-Z will effectively act like another teacher for the students of U.A. Due to their unique powers, even in their younger forms they would prove to be more than a match for the students. They may even allow you some more time to rest during school hours." This seemed to get Aizawa thinking.

"I for one welcome it!" Midnight said as she raised her hand up. "The last year at U.A has been so boring since it was only class 1-B. So I've been itching for something to spice it up!" Mic jumped in as well.

"Oh Yeah! With these guys at the academy, even if Eraser kicks this batch of kids out, it'll still be one hell of a year!" Mic quickly went back to eating, when he saw Guume reaching her hand out to grab at it.

Chronoa was overjoyed. "Awesome! This is perfect! I trust you guys don't have any issues?" None of them raised any objections. "Sweet! I guess that means, we're gonna be working together until the school year starts." Nezu nodded as well.

"I'll be sure to clear anything up regarding your status in the morning, for now I do believe it is time we all return home. We all have a very interesting year ahead of us." Nezu turned towards Superior as he stood up from his chair. "If it is not too much to ask, would you be able to return us to our homes?" Superior shrugged.

"Very well, but do not blame me if you get ill from the suddenness of it." Zent took the empty takeout boxes from them as Superior appeared next to Nezu. "I'll drop you off one at a time. Do not ask how I know where you live." With that, Superior and the Pro Heroes vanished with a pop.

Tyr stretched as he got up, tossing his takeout box towards his brother. "I'm heading to bed, hope Dolor didn't pass out on my bed." As he walked off, V picked up Guume, who had passed out immediately after finishing her food.

"I'll take her back to bed, and I'll keep the game quiet so you guys can sleep." V walked off as Tobaygo stretched himself across the couch, as he tossed his own takeout box at Zent.

"I'll rest here." With that, he put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes, snoring away in mere moments. The Supreme Kai of Time sighed as she helped Zent clean up the rest of the boxes, as Fu went back over to the computer.

As Zent threw the boxes away, and the Supreme Kai put the dishes from her and Nezu's tea into the sink, Zent turned slightly towards her. "Do you truly believe this will work out? Ensuring that the history of this Earth goes as it was meant too, it is very much likely we will have to ensure whatever was meant to happen, happens, no matter how distasteful it is." His question had her silent as she pulled a chair over to wash the dishes.

"I know, it's our job, and I'm fully ready to accept whatever that may entail. But part of me doesn't want to so readily just distance myself from this." Zent nodded as he began to hand dry some of the dishes.

"Both Izuku and Inko have left an impression on you, that's as clear as day. I'm certain the rest of us are as ready to preserve the timeline as you, but the troubling factor is, would the heroes understand that we cannot interfere when the timeline is going right." This had her silent again, only for Zent to sigh and ruffled her hair as he put a dish away, causing her to pout at him. "My bad, didn't mean to make things so grim after such a good day."

"why do you and Trunks think it's so funny to ruffle my hair!" She stomped her foot as she pouted.

Zent laughed at her expression. "Because you are the perfect height for hair-ruffling!" Stomping her foot again, she crossed her arms and turned on her heel, jumping off the chair and walking away in a huff.

"Just for that! You're on cleaning duty for a week!" With that she left his eyesight. He couldn't help but sigh with a smile as he finished up the dishes.

He couldn't tell how the heroes would react if or when they had to do something against them to keep history intact, he could only pray that they wouldn't react violently. As far as he knew now, they were patrolling with other heroes, at least until the school year started for the newest arrivals at U.A.


End file.
